10 cosas que odio de ti
by Nina Keehl
Summary: Si tuvieras que elegir entre enfrentar tus sentimientos y morir de forma rápida, ¿en qué tipo de comida pondrías el veneno? A Yuri le gustan los pirozhki y no le agradan esas cosas de amor, ¡le provocan vomitar! Si escapar de su /no tan/ evidente enamoramiento por su mejor amigo fuera un deporte, tendría otra medalla de oro. Otabek sería pentacampeón. ¡Cuánto quería el veneno!
1. Odio que me hagas reír

_**¡Hola, hola, holaaaa!**_

 _ **Les advertí que volvería pronto. A diferencia de mis promesas, las amenazas sí las cumplo. ¿?**_

 _ **La historia está dedicada a:** Angélica **.**_ _ **Mujer, sabes que te adoro así como adoro contar contigo para cualquier fangirleo; esta es la única manera decente que encuentro para pagarte tanto.**_

 _Yuri! on Ice y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen._

 ** _Disfruten la lectura._**

* * *

 **10 cosas que odio de ti.**

* * *

 _El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen_ _._

 **—** William Shakespeare.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I.**

— ¡Te odio! ¿De acuerdo? Eso es lo que pasa. ¡TE ODIO!

Si aquel grito no fue suficiente para hacer entender lo enfadado que se sentía, el portazo que Yuri Plisetsky dio al salir de la habitación lo aclaró por completo. Otabek Altin, con los labios ligeramente separados demostrando al mundo que era /casi/ capaz de tener expresiones faciales, atrevió a jurar que las palomas en la terraza del edificio salieron volando lejos –tan lejos como era posible– del escándalo que no auguraba nada más que el comienzo del Apocalipsis.

Tratándose del hada rusa aquello no sonaba descabellado. O quizá él estaba exagerando, quizá todo volvería a su sitio tarde o temprano; Yuri le buscaría pronto y él diría las palabras justas: "Entiendo que estés enojado…" ¿Lo entendía realmente? ¡Oh, por todos los dioses, eso no era lo que esperaba cuando puso en marcha su plan estúpido! Plan: _Idea del modo de llevar a cabo una acción._ Estúpido: _Él mismo al seguir los consejos de otro estúpido_. Otro estúpido: _Viktor Nikiforov._

Uno creería que la leyenda viviente de Rusia, a sus treintaiún años de edad, sería una persona lo suficientemente madura para no ir por el mundo regalando consejos que le costarían tiempo perdido, una visita al taller y su cordura alejándose junto a las palomas de la terraza. Odiaba la situación en la que ahora estaba metido, odiaba el momento en que se tomó el consejo de Nikiforov en serio y lo que más odiaba en ese instante era a Yuri Plisetsky. Si tan sólo ese ruso no… si él tan sólo hubiera… ¡AGH!

Todo comenzó –refiriéndonos al problema actual, porque si Otabek tuviera que pensar en el momento donde todo _realmente comenzó_ , diría algo acerca de clases de ballet y ojos de soldado– la tarde del cumpleaños número dieciocho de Yuratchka.

— ¡Pide un deseo!—exclamó Viktor mientras agitaba la cámara en una mano, listo para capturar el momento exacto en el que Yuri se acercara a soplar la vela. El rubio rodó los ojos con fastidio y se inclinó hacia el frente apagando la pequeña llama de un solo soplido.

Escuchó un _click_ seguido de aplausos y un ladrido.

— Mi niño ha crecido —cuando menos lo esperó, ya tenía los brazos de Viktor rodeándole el cuello y atrapándolo en un abrazo asfixiante.

— ¡Suéltame, estúpido!—exclamó al instante empujando con fuerza al albino lejos de él, quien formó un puchero en los labios llevándose la mano al corazón de manera que catalogó como 'patéticamente exagerada'— ¡No soy tu niño!—añadió señalándolo para dejar en claro el tema.

— ¿No es asombroso, _Yuuri-kun_?—preguntó Nikiforov mientras volteaba la vista hacia su pareja, quien miraba desconfiado el tarro de cerveza frente a él. Katsuki despertó de su ensoñación y miró al ruso— Nuestro niño incluso ha comenzado a rebelarse contra mí. Crecen tan rápido—alzó ambas manos encogiéndose de hombros.

— Viktor…—se quejó el japonés en un tono bajo echando una ojeada hacia el rubio, el cual parecía que de un momento a otro se echaría encima del patinador retirado y no precisamente para darle un abrazo.

— Estúpido—masculló entre dientes— ¿Y cómo partiré esto?—cuestionó mientras señalaba el pastel frente a él— ¡Denme un cuchillo!

Yuuri tragó en seco. _Por Kami-sama, nadie le dé nunca un cuchillo a este hombre_ , pensó.

— Paciencia, Yura, paciencia—Oportuno como siempre, Yakov se aproximó hasta el postre con un cuchillo a mano; el festejado de la tarde estuvo a nada de arrebatárselo, pero el mayor fue más rápido y dejó caer el objeto justo a la mitad del rostro del tigre que adornaba el centro. Plisetsky soltó un chillido.

— ¡Lo quería completo!—se quejó.

— Si te quedaras con el tigre completo, ninguno de nosotros alcanzaría un pedazo de pastel—aportó Mila acercándose al joven y apoyando su codo sobre su hombro. Tras algo que pareció un gruñido, Yuri alzó bruscamente el hombro para deshacerse del agarre; la pelirroja sólo soltó a reír.

— Nunca dije que quería que tuviesen un pedazo—farfulló cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Nadie tuvo que rebatir al comentario, pues estaban demasiado acostumbrados a la actitud huraña que caracterizaba al ya-no-tan-menor. Poco importaba su comportamiento aquella tarde o a quien decidiera atacar con sus afiladas palabras, todos compartían la idea de que el rubio adoraba ser el centro de atención.

Además, era su primer cumpleaños sin la presencia de su abuelo. Las personas que más le querían no iban a permitir que Plisetsky tuviera nada menos que una cálida celebración, aún si recibían insultos a cambio.

— Asegúrate de no comer más de un pedazo—comentó al llegar al sofá de la sala cargando con su postre en una mano. Tanto Yuuri como Viktor carecieron de la oportunidad de mirarlo cuando el rubio ya se había hecho lugar justo en medio de los dos, separando en el acto el brazo de Nikiforov que rodeaba los hombros de su ( _¡finalmente!_ ) esposo— Nadie quiere ver a tu cerdo interior resurgir—agregó soltando una breve risa divertido por su propio comentario mientras tomaba el primer bocado con el tenedor listo para comerlo.

— Entonces tampoco comas demasiado—se defendió Yuuri con una tenue sonrisa de orgullo al escuchar reír a Viktor por el comentario. Yurio frunció el entrecejo, pasó el bocado y justo cuando estaba dispuesto a replicar, Makkachin robó el momento ladrando hacia la puerta.

— ¿Invitaron a alguien más?—preguntó el rubio claramente enfadado por la idea de que fuera así.

— Sí—respondió Viktor levantándose del sofá y andando hacia la puerta de su apartamento.

Yurio soltó un bufido.

— ¿Por qué invitan a más personas sin decirme?

Yuuri sonrió suavemente colocando su mano sobre el hombro del menor. El rubio apenas le miró de reojo, arrugando la nariz.

— Es una sorpresa, Yuri—murmuró en un tono cómplice que irritó al festejado.

No le agradaban las sorpresas, no la mayoría de ellas; tenía dos clasificaciones para ellas: la sorpresa buena y la sorpresa 'te mataré'. Cuando la puerta se abrió dando a conocer la identidad del invitado extra, Yuri hizo una nota mental sobre agregar otra categoría a su clasificación de sorpresas: las que le roban una sonrisa.

— Bienvenido, justo hemos partido el pastel-

— ¡Beka!—El rubio se levantó cual resorte del sofá y pasó su plato a Yuuri, quien tuvo que hacer un malabar para sostener ambos platos sobre sus manos; Makkachin corrió inmediato hacia él intentando atrapar un pedazo para él.

Ignorando el pequeño desastre que provocó su acción, cruzó la sala del departamento Nikiforov-Katsuki y prácticamente se lanzó hacia su amigo para aprisionarlo en un abrazo; Otabek Altin era la única persona –después de su abuelo– a la que Yuri se permitía tales gestos. El kazajo correspondió con menor entusiasmo dando un par de palmadas en la espalda de su amigo, no obstante, una tenue sonrisa surcó sus labios al momento de separarse.

— Feliz cumpleaños.

Respondió la sonrisa; en efecto comenzaba a tener un feliz cumpleaños. _No te preocupes, abuelo. Aunque te extraño, estoy bien este día._

— ¿Cómo es qué, cuándo, por qué no-?—Las preguntas brotaron de sus labios una tras otra sin lograr completar alguna de ellas. Otabek dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia Viktor.

— Pagó por el vuelo.

Yuratchka giró entonces la mirada hacia el albino quien encogió los hombros como si estuviese asumiendo la responsabilidad de un pequeño detalle y no del mejor regalo que el rubio pudo haber recibido aquel día.

— Gracias—dijo sinceramente.

— Gajes de la paternidad—respondió el contrario y Yura soltó un bufido.

— No lo arruines, anciano—masculló arrugando la nariz, Viktor se limitó a reír por la esperada reacción del menor.

— ¡Makkachin, abajo!—Aquella voz quejosa llamó inmediatamente la atención del ruso mayor. Yuuri batallaba con ambos platos de pastel apartándolos del canino, quien parecía demasiado aferrado en su misión de conseguir uno.

— Yuuuri—canturreó Nikiforov andando hacia él— No hace mal si le das sólo un poco de pastel.

— No es adecuado, Viktor, podría hacerle mal.

— Mentiras. Makkachin es fuerte.

— Ya dije que no.

— Pero-

Un ladrido.

— No.

Plisetsky, el más acostumbrado a aquella pareja, retiró su atención de ellos para volver a lo que realmente le importaba en ese momento.

— ¿Qué tal tu vuelo?

— Te compré algo—cambió el tema.

 _Típico de Otabek_ , pensó el festejado con una suave sonrisa ladina. Conocía lo suficiente a su amigo como para saber que prefería evitar palabras de relleno y hablar sólo de lo que era necesario hablar; de entre todas las cualidades que Altin poseía, esa era la que más le gustaba, porque de esa manera era capaz de comprenderle mejor que nadie y viceversa, todo esto sin necesidad de articular palabra alguna.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?—su tono resultó más impaciente de lo que esperaba pero eso, lejos de molestar al extranjero, le divirtió.

Hasta entonces Plisetsky fijó su atención en la maleta que colgaba del hombro de su amigo; este hizo una señal con la mirada y cruzó hasta la sala con Yuri siguiéndole de cerca. Un simple "Hola" bastó como saludo para los presentes y aunque Mila había dejado su pedazo de pastel a un lado para ir a saludar al recién llegado como era debido, Lilia le detuvo del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

— No seas entrometida—le recriminó en ese tono severo que tan bien le caracterizaba. La pelirroja rodó los ojos y volvió su atención al pedazo de pastel que había echó a un lado, murmurando algo como: "Una ya no puede molestar a Yuri a gusto".

— Es un simple recuerdo del aeropuerto—comentó Otabek a la vez que dejaba su maleta en el sofá individual de la estancia.

Yura no fue capaz de ocultar su curiosidad por lo que sea que fuera aquel regalo, así que golpeaba el pie contra el suelo en una forma de apresurar los movimientos de su amigo. Si Beka no apuraba a presentar el regalo ante él, Yuri aseguraba que él mismo se lanzaría dentro de la maleta y elegiría lo que más le gustase.

En tal pensamiento se encontraba distraído cuando el kazajo le extendía una bolsa negra. Plisetsky inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado mientras la aceptaba, trató de disimular la decepción de que no fuera un regalo grande y procedió a abrirlo.

Se trataba de un pequeño tigre cabeza de globo. Yuri lo colocó sobre su mano mirándolo curioso y con la mano derecha que tenía libre tocó la cabeza del muñeco para que se moviera; soltó a reír cuando sucedió.

— _¡Cool!_ —festejó volviendo a mover la cabeza del pequeño animal. Otabek sonrió tenuemente mientras lo miraba.

— Me alegra que te gustara.

— Es tan feo —respondió Yuri agitando de nuevo la cabeza; parecía un adicto a hacer aquello—, ¡me encanta!—añadió. De manera inesperada se inclinó (pues era centímetros más alto que el kazajo) para abrazarlo por segunda vez, en esta ocasión Otabek correspondió hasta que un chiflido por parte de Viktor les obligó a separarse.

— Es una hermosa escena de amor verdadero, pero ahora que estamos todos, debemos brindar, ¿no creen?—Nikiforov se levantó jalando de la mano a Yuuri consigo dirección a la cocina donde Mila ya tenía listas las siete copas para las personas presentes (y un pequeño recipiente escondido tras el lavabo para el fiel Makkachin).

— Sólo una—advirtió el japonés a lo que su esposo respondió con un vago: "Sí, amor, lo que digas".

— Ese idiota—masculló Plisetsky creando distancia entre él y Otabek— Ya me he cansado de decirle que sólo somos amigos—agregó en el mismo tono de reprimenda mientras emprendía el camino hacia el comedor donde ya todos estaban reunidos.

El kazajo frunció ligeramente los labios como si estuviese reteniendo una respuesta que, en realidad, era precisamente lo que hacía.

— Claro—se limitó a decir para sí mismo siguiendo los pasos del ruso.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa donde Yuri ocupaba el lugar a la cabeza. Cada quien tenía ya en la mano la copa de champagne que le correspondía y Katsuki tuvo la idea de que cada persona presente debía dedicar unas palabras al cumpleañero. "Idiota", pensó el rubio, "qué idea tan más cursi y boba". Sin embargo, él mismo sabía que sólo pensaba aquello porque nunca había sido la clase de persona que supiera lidiar adecuadamente con los sentimientos y mucho menos enfrentarlos de manera tan directa.

El japonés fue el primero en hablar, remontándose al primer momento que ambos compartían, uno no del todo agradable para Katsuki pero que con el tiempo se convirtió en una graciosa anécdota. Mila no perdió oportunidad para molestarlo y aunque un 'vieja bruja' se escapó de sus labios en más de tres ocasiones, la pelirroja terminó diciendo que le quería tal como quería a una hermana pequeña. /Vieja bruja/. Lilia fue directa, halagó su belleza que era tanta como su fuerza y le exigió que no perdiera ni una ni otra. Yakov mencionó a Nikolai Plisetsky como un gran amigo de vida y Yuri creyó que no podría retener las lágrimas cuando su entrenador dijo: "Cada día me recuerdas más a él. Estoy orgulloso". Otabek cubrió su mano (esa en la que aún sostenía el tigre móvil) con la suya como señal de apoyo, un gesto que Yura agradeció en silencio.

— Todo lo que queremos para ti, _Yurio-kun_ , es que seas feliz—habló Viktor—. No toda nuestra existencia se reduce al hielo. Hay dos palabras en inglés con L que todos debemos tener: Life & Love—El albino miró fugazmente hacia su esposo a un lado suyo, quien entrelazó su mano libre a la de él; los anillos de antaño brillaron como siempre.

Tras las palabras emotivas (y un tanto extrañas) de Nikiforov, todos asintieron con una tenue sonrisa en los labios y giraron la mirada hacia la única persona en el comedor que faltaba por ofrecer algunas palabras al cumpleañero. Yura se soltó del agarre de Altin y estaba por decir que no era necesario que dijera algo, mas él se adelantó.

— Yuri—llamó por su nombre girando un poco el cuerpo para verlo de frente. Sin entender la razón, el rubio se sintió ansioso por lo que sea que su amigo pudiera decir, incluso se descubrió a sí mismo aguantando la respiración. Otabek en cambio, lucía tan seguro como siempre. — Agradezco ser parte de tu vida y quiero seguir siéndolo, si tú me lo permites.

Yuri sintió su corazón dar un brinco. O al menos eso creyó, había leído esa expresión tantas veces y en cada ocasión le resultó ridícula, pero… realmente se sentía como un brinco en su interior, uno que contraía su estómago, paralizaba su cuerpo y elevaba su mente lejos del sitio actual. No entendió qué sucedía.

Otabek alzó la copa de champagne frente a él y todos parecieron tomarlo como una señal, pues cada uno de los presentes imitó la acción.

— ¡Salud!—exclamaron a coro.

Mientras el rubio bebía el contenido de su copa echó un vistazo hacia el hombre a su lado; creyó ver el destello de algo parecido a un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tras la primera ronda de bebidas, Viktor no tardó en ir hacia el refrigerador para abrir botellas de cerveza y ofrecer una a cada uno; lo que nadie esperó fue que el infantil ruso golpeó la punta de cada botella obligándoles a beber todo el contenido de fondo para evitar que la cerveza se derramara. Sólo él y Mila rieron a carcajadas.

La joven fue quien ofreció las bebidas de la quinta ronda ( _¡esos rusos tomaban como si fuera agua!_ , se quejó Katsuki en su interior).

— No, gracias—declinó el ofrecimiento con una suave sonrisa— No más.

— ¡Pero es una fiesta!—replicó Mila al instante.

— No soy bueno controlando mi consumo de alcohol y no quiero arruinar el cumpleaños de Yuri con algún espectáculo. —Las mejillas del japonés se coloraron pero al segundo siguiente ya tenía el brazo de Viktor rodeándole por los hombros y acercándole hacia él.

— Katsudon, no digas tonterías, todos amamos tus espectáculos—dijo hablando hacia su oído a pesar de no estar susurrando. Debido al tono y las mejillas coloradas, Yuuri podía apostar que su esposo ya llevaba un buen tramo recorrido del camino alcohol esa noche.

— Tú los amas, degenerado—corrigió Yakov tras un carraspeo— A nosotros no nos metas en tus perversiones.

El rostro de Katsuki aumentó en color y Yura soltó una buena carcajada al verle.

— Parece que el tazón de cerdo ya se cosió—comentó con burla para después volver a reír.

— Tú no te quedas atrás—habló Otabek mirándolo mientras daba un trago a su cerveza— Estás demasiado colorado, ¿cuánto has bebido?

Yuri frunció inmediatamente el ceño y se giró hacia su amigo, separó los labios con toda la intención de atacar y conservar su orgullo, pero los aplausos de Viktor llamaron su atención.

— _Amazing!_ Si Yuuri bebe tres botellas más, podremos iniciar un duelo de baile.

El rubio dio un respingo sobre su lugar y llevó inmediatamente su vista hacia Viktor, una expresión de molestia e indignación cubría su rostro. Oh, no, no pensaba prestarse a un duelo de baile en su propia celebración de cumpleaños, ¡mucho menos tratándose del cerdo japonés! ¡No pasaría de eso por nuevo! Katsuki parecía –afortunadamente– estar de acuerdo con aquello. Sin embargo, ninguno era tan fuerte para poder luchar contra la convicción y hostigamiento de Nikiforov.

Yakov anunció su retirada cuando el duelo de baile estaba por comenzar, los involucrados lanzaron quejas (Yura se atrevió a una que otra maldición), pero el hombre negó a todo alegando que llevaría a Lilia hasta su casa. Fue entonces que la mirada de los presentes cambió del enfado a la complicidad.

(No hace falta mencionar los comentarios pervertidos que le llovieron al entrenador mientras se retiraba del departamento).

Después de perder un baile contra Yuuri Katsuki, Mila fue la siguiente en retirarse, alegando la injusticia del juez elegido para el duelo. Y es que, ¡¿a quién se le ocurría poner a Viktor Nikiforov a ser juzgado en un duelo donde su marido participaba?! ¡Qué trampa! Masculló algo sobre un bar (o un spa) y salió del apartamento agitando ambas manos al aire. Ni la derrota opacó su entusiasmo.

Lo siguiente fue un duelo de parejas. Viktor y Yuuri conformaban una (¿acaso no lo vieron venir?) mientras que Otabek y Yuratchka la rival. Todos escribieron el nombre de una canción en un papel y los colocaron en un vaso de cristal, lo agitaron lo suficiente y entonces Katsuki sacó el papel ganador: _Love, love –Take That._ La decisión pareció convencer a todos.

Fue un acto maravilloso por parte de cada pareja. Al término de la canción, Viktor se enfrentaba cara a cara contra Plisetsky alegando quién de las dos parejas se llevaba la victoria en el enfrentamiento.

— Yuuri y yo nos amamos, así que hemos expresado mej-

— ¡Tonterías!—replicó el rubio dando una pisoteando al piso— Eso no tiene nada que ver. Además, te has quitado la ropa, ¡eso va contra el código moral!

— Hora de intervenir—Otabek escuchó el resignado murmullo de Katsuki y a los pocos segundos ya se encontraba justo en medio de ambos rusos intentando de llegar a un acuerdo al que ninguno de los dos quiso ceder.

— El alcohol se terminó—intervino el kazajo— Saldré por más.

— ¡Yo voy contigo!—se ofreció Viktor al instante.

— Oh, no, cariño, tú no saldrás semi-desnudo—regañó Yuuri y al ver la mirada cómplice que su esposo le dirigió, el japonés frunció el ceño— Lo digo por el frío, no soy celoso—aclaró con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Yo necesito aire, iré con el cerdo—Yuri se apartó de Viktor y tomó del brazo de Katsuki jalándolo consigo hacia la salida— Apresúrate, _baka_ —Yuuri soltó un resignado suspiro dejándose llevar por el rubio, apenas echó una mirada hacia atrás vio a su esposo tomar asiento en el sofá y a Otabek imitándolo.

— Así que… ¿sólo amigos, eh?—Viktor inició la plática y fue todo lo que llegó a oídos del japonés antes de que cerraran la puerta del departamento.

Volvieron alrededor de media hora con una nueva dotación de cervezas, las cuales Yuuri llevó hasta el refrigerador y las guardó al fondo detrás de los recipientes cerrados con la comida del día anterior; no creía que alguien más quisiera tomar por lo que quedaba de la madrugada. Yura fue directo hacia el sofá donde el par que se había quedado platicaban casi a murmullos.

— O te complicas la vida a su lado, o sigues adelante. Es tu decisión.

— ¿De qué hablan?—Yuri interrumpió al ruso mayor tallándose los ojos mientras se sentaba justo en medio de los dos. Otabek y Viktor compartieron una fugaz mirada que resultó bastante extraña para el menor. Frunció el ceño.

— ¡Yuuuuri!—canturreó el albino y se levantó de un salto enredando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Katsuki, exigiendo un beso— Ya diles que se vayan. Te quiero bajo las sábanas sin ropa en este momento, o donde quieras, pero lo de desnudo no está a discusión.

— ¡V-Viktor!—exclamó avergonzado.

— Es mi cumpleaños, yo no me voy de aquí—Plisetsky cruzó los brazos hundiéndose aún más en el sofá, sin importarle que Viktor insistía en despojar a su esposo de la camiseta azul que vestía.

— Gracias por la hospitalidad—Otabek tomó aquel acto desesperado de Nikiforov como una señal para marcharse y se colgó la maleta en el hombro. Pasó de largo al matrimonio, se inclinó hacia Yuri aprisionando su muñeca levantándole con tan sólo un tirón. Yuratchka replicó inmediatamente pero el kazajo no mostró señal alguna de ceder a su berrinche.

— ¡No me quiero ir!—exclamaba, tan necio como era por naturaleza multiplicado al cien debido al alcohol— ¡Mi tigre movible!—se quejó cuando ya estaban cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

— Mañana volveré por él, te lo prometo.

— ¡D-De verdad lo siento, chicos!—Yuuri aún batallaba con su esposo, parecía estar a un pelo de sufrir un ataque nervioso. Cruel o no, aquella última imagen que vio del matrimonio divirtió demasiado al kazajo.

Esperaron en el vestíbulo del edificio a que el taxi que habían pedido en la recepción pasara por ellos, para cuando éste llegó, Otabek se ofreció como apoyo para Yuri quien –a pesar de alegar no estar ebrio– se tambaleaba demasiado al caminar. El peso de su amigo no le fue obstáculo alguno, pues a pesar de que contaba con mayor altura, era bastante más delgado que él.

— Qué divertido, me divertí, ¿tú te divertiste?—Yura soltó una risa atolondrada recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo una vez que estaban dentro del automóvil— La próxima vez les ganaremos ese maldito duelo de baile en parejas, ¿de acuerdo?

Otabek sonrió de lado mientras acercaba su mano al rostro del ruso y alejaba un mechón rubio que le cubría los ojos.

— De qué hablas, Yuri—replicó— Les hemos dado una paliza el día de hoy.

Plisetsky volvió a reír (reía demasiado bajo los efectos del alcohol). Durante el trayecto no paró de hablar sobre cualquier tema que se le viniera a la mente. Desde el gato callejero que quiso adoptar cuando era un niño hasta la primera pasarela de _animal print_ a la que fue. Otabek simplemente le escuchaba en silencio, divertido e incluso conmovido por la infantil emoción que iluminaba los ojos de su amigo haciéndolos parecer verdaderas esmeraldas.

 _Qué lío en el que estoy contigo_ , pensó cuando Yuri volvió a reír.

Al llegar al apartamento del ruso, éste no perdió tiempo y se deshizo de los zapatos, se quitó la camiseta negra así como el pantalón, dejando todo el camino de su ropa hasta su habitación. Otabek se preguntó si desnudarse en estado de ebriedad era una costumbre rusa.

— ¡Ni creas que te quedas en el sofá!—le escuchó gritar.

Dejó la maleta en el sofá de la sala y emprendió el camino hacia la habitación del rubio, entrando justo a tiempo cuando Yuratchka se colocaba la camiseta-pijama con la que dormía. A pesar de la oscuridad en todo el cuarto, Otabek se reclinó en el umbral de la puerta mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro; 'Yurio' parecía un niño con ese pantalón _animal print_ de leopardo y su camisa negra decorada con el rostro de un tigre.

El rubio pareció no notar la mirada en él y antes de que el kazajo pudiese evitarlo, Yuri se lanzó sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos. Mas el aterrizaje no fue el esperado, pues su cuerpo cayó en el borde del colchón y tras un pequeño rebote fue a dar contra el suelo. Soltó a reír a carcajadas, pero aquello no resultó tan gracioso para Altin quien corrió hasta su amigo y le ayudó a incorporarse.

— ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?—cuestionó en un tono preocupado.

— Shhh—Yuri colocó un dedo sobre los labios de su amigo— Vamos a dormir—tomó la muñeca de Otabek y lo jaló con él hacia la cama. Tal cual fuese un niño, Plisetsky se removió entre las sábanas y se giró hacia su amigo, mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida a pesar de que éste permanecía sentado sobre la cama dándole la espalda — Me alegró que vinieras.

Altin lo miró por sobre el hombro mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones. Sonrió un poco.

"No es problema alguno", pareció expresar en ese simple gesto.

Levantó las sábanas y se acomodó en el lado que le correspondía de la cama, asegurándose de mantener la distancia suficiente entre él y el ruso para evitar… para evitar situaciones incómodas para los dos. Se colocó con la vista hacia el techo y aunque ya había cerrado los ojos, podía sentir la insistente mirada de Plisetsky sobre él; arrugó con ligereza la nariz y rotó sobre su eje hasta toparse con la expresión seria del rubio, desconcertándolo en el acto.

— Yo también…—musitó Yuri.

— ¿Qué?—Otabek frunció suavemente el ceño, confundido por las palabras del rubio.

— Yo también quiero ser parte de tu vida por siempre—aclaró acercando su rostro hacia el del contrario hasta que sus frentes chocaron— Incluso si tú no me lo permites, no me importa, estaré ahí—aseguró.

Otabek sabía qué tan mal era la situación, qué tan imprudente e incorrecta era, pero cada pensamiento moral que cruzaba su mente era desechado al instante impidiéndole pensar en nada más que no fuera Yuri. Él y sus mejillas sonrojadas, él y su brillante mirada esmeralda, él y su aliento tan cerca, su nariz rozando la suya, sus labios… No pensó más.

Rompió la distancia entre ambos y atrapó los labios ajenos entre los suyos, su mano izquierda se apoyó en el cuello del rubio acercándolo aún más contra su cuerpo, profundizando el beso. Quizá era el alcohol, quizá la emoción que le embargaba, pero podía estar seguro de que Yura correspondía al movimiento de sus labios.

Beka rompió la distancia por un segundo, sólo un segundo para ver el rostro del hombre frente a él, pero cuando su vista se topó con él no fue exactamente lo que deseaba ver. La cabeza de Yurio resbaló sobre la almohada con los ojos cerrados y una tranquila respiración que indicaba estar dormido. Altin sintió una profunda decepción.

— Yuri…—musitó su nombre recibiendo un simple "uhm" como respuesta. El kazajo retuvo el aire por un par de segundos antes de continuar— Tú, ¿me quieres?

Yuratchka dejó escapar una suave risa entre dientes, un sonido que le resultó divertido e incluso encantador.

— Claro que sí—respondió con toda seguridad, abriendo los ojos para mirar al chico a su lado de forma que él pudiera asegurarse de que su mensaje era entendido por el contrario— Eres mi mejor amigo, Beka —añadió volviendo a cerrar los párpados; dio un bostezo y se reacomodó sobre su lado de la cama— ¿Cómo no iba a quererte?—musitó antes de caer completamente dormido.

Otabek mantuvo su mirada fija sobre el rostro adormilado del rubio alrededor de dos minutos hasta que la cabeza comenzó a dolerle; sin duda alguna vivía metido en un gran lío. Soltó un suspiro y giró sobre la cama quedando con la vista al techo. Estaba completamente agotado, pero tenía la certeza de que no podría conciliar el sueño en las próximas horas; no cuando las palabras de Viktor aún daban vueltas en su mente.

 _O te complicas la vida o sigues adelante. Es tu decisión._

Antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño, Otabek Altin ya tenía una respuesta. Seguir adelante era todo lo que había hecho en su vida; no se detendría ahora.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tenía la idea central de esta historia desde hace días, pero justo ayer miraba la película y no pude evitar pensar en cierto parecido entre Yuri y Katerina, sobre todo cuando a ella le llaman "Fierecilla". ¡Bom! Inspiración instantánea._

 _Esto iba a ser un one-shot pero en el transcurso me di cuenta que quedaría demasiado largo, así que tomé la decisión de dividirlo en tres capítulos. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _P.D. Recién noté que comparto día de cumpleaños con Otabek. AKLSDKSDLÑS. ¿Es normal que me emocione por eso? ¿No? Ok._

 ** _Regalando lo que queda de su alma a este fandom,_**

 ** _Nina Scherbatsky._**


	2. Odio que me hagas sufrir

**_Did you miss me? Lo sé, lo hicieron._**

 ** _Me di cuenta que estaba valiendo versh en mi carrera así que esta semana decidí tomar las riendas en la dirección correcta. Tareas atrasadas, lecturas, preparar una exposición y por si no fuera poco, ¡me enfermé!_**

 ** _Pero nada que me impida volver aquí y brindarles una parte más de esta historia~_**

 _Yuri! on Ice y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen._

 ** _¡Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

 **10 cosas que odio de ti.**

* * *

 **II.**

— ¿Qué?—Yurio levantó la cabeza clavando la mirada en el hombre a su lado— ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?—cuestionó arrugando la nariz. Otabek volvió de inmediato su vista hacia el tazón de cereal frente a él, torció los labios y arrugó el entrecejo de esa manera (poco usual) que Yuri conocía de su amigo cuando éste pensaba en las palabras exactas antes de hablar.

— ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?—animó a preguntar finalmente, a lo que un largo quejido escapó de los labios del ruso.

— ¡No hables de eso, Beka!—Plisetsky empujó su propio tazón con cereal hacia el frente para luego recargar sus brazos sobre la mesa y esconder su rostro en ellos— ¡Es tan vergonzoso! Tan, tan vergonzoso que me revuelve el estómago… ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme participar en ese absurdo duelo de baile?

— Intenté detenerte pero tú amenazaste con golpearme por 'reprimir tu talento'—Yuri asomó los ojos de su improvisado escondite y frunció el ceño.

— Quita esa expresión de tu rostro—gruñó.

— Fue muy divertido—Otabek encogió los hombros aún con la tenue sonrisa divertida surcando sus labios.

"Cállate", masculló el rubio quien decidió volver al refugio que sus brazos le ofrecían.

— Pero…—El castaño hizo una breve pausa antes de proseguir; sabía que en el momento en el que tocara aquel tema específico de la noche anterior su relación con Yuri cambiaría completamente y aún no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea.

Plisetsky, en cambio, volvió a asomar la cabeza y sus ojos verdes, grandes y curiosos cual los de un gato miraron a su amigo a la espera de lo que estuviera por decir. Le resultó extraño porque, si bien Otabek era una persona de pocas palabras, con él acostumbraba a ser más expresivo y nunca, _¡jamás!_ , iba por las ramas. Consideró la idea de entrometerse un poco en el cual fuera el asunto que tenía a su amigo de aquella forma, pero desechó toda intención cuando oyó las palabras siguientes:

— Aparte del duelo de baile, ¿no recuerdas algo más?

— ¡Te he dicho que no quiero recordar!—estalló azotando ambas manos contra la mesa.

Lo siguiente fue un largo e incómodo silencio, algo que nunca antes había sucedido entre ellos.

— ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que recuerde?—Yuri suavizó su tono de voz mientras acercaba su tazón de cereal. — Actué como un ebrio ridículo—masculló dando una cucharada a su desayuno y sin pasar bocado sirvió dos cucharadas más hasta llenarse por completo la boca como un niño, todo esto para evitar que de sus labios escapara un: "No quiero pensar que hice el ridículo frente a ti".

— En efecto, actuaste como un completo ebrio ridículo—reprochó Otabek mientras retiraba la silla para levantarse. Sin embargo, a Yuri le pareció que el reclamo no iba dirigido específicamente hacia él.

Mantuvo la mirada fija sobre la espalda de su amigo cuando éste levantó los platos y se dirigió a la cocina para lavarlos.

El recuerdo de un beso le estrujó el corazón.

"Estúpidos sueños. Estúpidos, traicioneros y mentirosos sueños", recitó en su mente oprimiendo los labios. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, enfadado y avergonzado por su gran imaginación en su estado de ebriedad durante la noche anterior. ¿Cómo era posible que soñara que él y Beka…? ¡No! Eran amigos. Los amigos no se besan. Los amigos no sueñan que besan a sus amigos. Los amigos no se enamoran de sus amigos. / ¿Por qué demonios pensaba en enamoramiento si sólo se trataba de un imaginario beso?/ Era mejor olvidarlo cuanto antes.

— Mi vuelo sale esta noche—anunció Altin desde el lavabo, evitando que Yuri colapsara ante el mar confuso de pensamientos en el que estaba nadando.

— ¿Por qué tan pronto?

— El boleto es de hoy—se limitó a responder. Yuri rodó los ojos y frunció los labios.

— Puedo pagarte un vuelo otro día.

Otabek cerró el grifo colocando el último plato sobre el secador de vajilla y se giró recargándose contra el lavabo. Sonrió tenuemente.

— No es necesario que gastes tu dinero en caprichos, Yura—recriminó con amabilidad y aunque al menor le gustaba esa faceta de su amigo, no le agradó que le contradijera pero antes de quejarse (como bien se le daba), Otabek prosiguió— Además, tengo asuntos que arreglar.

Yuri arrugó el ceño.

— ¿Y hasta cuándo regresarás?

Altin guardó silencio alrededor de medio minuto y aunque su sentido común le gritó que apartara la mirada de Yuri, fue incapaz de obedecer. _Sólo sigue adelante_ , murmuró una voz dentro de su cabeza.

Yura, incómodo por la fija mirada (y el recuerdo de su sueño), frunció los labios y desvió la vista antes de delatarse frente a su amigo.

— No es como si te necesitara aquí, sabes—retomó la palabra—. Sólo es curiosi-

— Pronto.

Yuri volvió la mirada hacia el castaño y una gran sonrisa surcó sus labios, de un segundo a otro ya había saltado de la silla con entusiasmo debido a la noticia; Otabek no pudo evitar compararlo con un gato al que se le ha dado una jugosa lata de atún y río por lo bajo.

— ¡Salgamos de compras antes de que vayas al aeropuerto!—exclamó el ruso andando hacia su habitación— Tienes que ver la nueva tienda en Gostiny Dvor, de ahí conseguí la playera que usé anoche. ¿A que era _cool_ , verdad?—siguió hablando desde el cuarto y Otabek supo que tenía que esperar sentado en el sofá a que Yuri terminara de arreglarse.

Lo que representaba una completa tortura porque: uno, su amigo tardaba demasiado tiempo eligiendo qué ropa usar, y dos, _no debes imaginártelo mientras se baña, no debes imaginártelo desnudo, no debes imaginar esas cosas_ , se repitió mentalmente dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Sin embargo, el beso de la noche anterior lo complicaba todo.

Si nuestro querido héroe kazajo hubiese sido lo suficientemente valiente para hablar respecto al tema, nuestro bellísimo hada rusa hubiera caído en cuenta de que el beso no fue parte de un sueño, quizá habría reflexionado acerca de sus sentimientos y de que la línea entre amistad y amor es más delgada de lo que el resto del mundo cree; entonces aclararían el tema, habría incomodidades, sonrojos, un beso y volverían juntos al departamento Katsuki-Nikiforov para reclamar el pequeño tigrillo cabeza de globo y todos celebrarían comiendo pirozhki de tazón de cerdo. Pero esto no es una historia cotidiana, es la realidad.

Y en la realidad los seres humanos son idiotas.

Aquella tarde todo fue tal como había sido cada día de su amistad. La despedida en el aeropuerto fue tan normal como cualquier otra despedida por la que habían pasado. Los mensajes que siguieron después fueron tal como siempre lo habían sido. Las bromas continuaron. Yura enviaba una foto de cualquier diseño, animal o situación que encontrara _cool_ y Beka respondía con algún sticker o compartía un video que sabía haría reír a su amigo. También había correos y llamadas por Skype. Yuri hablaba con él cuando extrañaba a su abuelo y Otabek componía una mezcla para ayudarlo a dormir. En resumen, tres meses de la más agradable normalidad.

Pero la historia no termina así.

En una de las últimas llamadas, Otabek dio la noticia de que volvería a Rusia por un período de tiempo mayor dado que tenía la intención de llevar a cabo allí su entrenamiento de preparación para el Trophée Eric Bompard. Yuuri Katsuki sería su entrenador.

"Sin distracciones o pasarás toda la noche sobre la pista", fue la advertencia de su entrenador idiota (o como el resto del mundo prefería llamarlo, la leyenda rusa Viktor Nikiforov) cuando el día del arribo de Otabek Altin a Rusia había llegado. Yuri masculló insultos en cuatro idiomas diferentes mientras volvía a ponerse los patines. Sólo le quedaba confiar en que su entrenador trajese a su amigo sano y salvo.

(Más tarde le hubiera gustado una pierna rota, quizá).

Todo tuvo un comienzo totalmente distinto para Yuratchka Plisetsky, lo cual no era de extrañarse, después de todo, su _realmente comenzó_ es demasiado apartado al de Otabek, él diría algo sobre fans acosadoras y un rapto en motocicleta.

El recuerdo de su cumpleaños número dieciocho así como el de la mañana siguiente a la celebración es tan difuso como una tormenta de nieve, pero el momento en el que Otabek llegó a la pista de entrenamiento con una hermosa joven castaña colgando de su brazo fue la mismísima tormenta armando un caos en su interior.

— Yuri Plisetsky, ¡es un honor conocerte!—exclamó la mujer separándose del brazo de su amigo ( _suyo_ ) para acercarse hacia él con la mano extendida. Yuri mantuvo la expresión seria y volteó la cabeza hacia Otabek.

— ¿Y ésta quién es?—soltó señalándola de mala manera.

— ¡Soy Laika! La novia de-

— ¿Laika? ¿Cómo la perra? ***** —le interrumpió bruscamente con el ceño fruncido. La expresión alegre de la muchacha se turbó por unos segundos, algo que trató de arreglar al forzar una sonrisa.

— Mis padres creían que sería un buen nombre. Créeme, estoy acostumbrada a las burlas. Recuerdo que en el primer año del coleg-

Yuri rodó los ojos y sin culpa alguna por interrumpirla una segunda vez, habló.

— En serio, Beka, ¿quién es? Recuerda que el entrenamiento es privado—arrugó la nariz tras decir aquello, tal como lo haría un pequeño gato cuando está oliendo algo que le desagrada, un gesto que se pronunció aún más cuando escuchó la risa tonta de la joven y observó que volvía a colgarse del brazo de su amigo.

— ¿No es obvio?—cuestionó ella.

 _No, no lo es_ , pensó Yuri con hastío.

— Es mi novia.

 _¡¿QUÉ?!_

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

Bien, aquello no había quedado en sus pensamientos tal como lo tenía planeado, aunque tampoco es como si alguna vez en los últimos años se hubiese detenido a practicar una reacción cuando nunca creyó que tendría que estar enfrentando una noticia como ésa.

Su grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de los patinadores en la pista y las miradas curiosas de los allegados sentados en las gradas. Por si eso no fuera poco, Viktor se acercó a la escena hablando sobre lo fantástica que Laika era y del chiste que la joven había contado durante el trayecto aeropuerto-hotel-pista de hielo. ¡Joder, no le importaba la maldita gallina del maldito señor! ******

Pero ni siquiera la risa tonta de la mujer o la irritante intervención de Yuuri preguntando si el viaje fue agradable, resultó peor que Otabek frente a él evitando por completo su mirada. ¿Qué quería esconder? ¿Por qué se quedaba callado y lo evitaba? ¿Por qué sentía como si hubiese fallado un salto y roto el tobillo?

— ¿Tu novia?—repitió con voz más grave de lo usual lo que pareció ser peor que el grito anterior.

— No debes estar celoso porque ahora compartes a Otabek con otra persona—intervino Viktor encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando por completo la mala mirada que recibió por parte del mencionado.

— ¡Viktor!—regañó Yuuri con el ceño fruncido y aquello logró tener efecto en el ex-patinador quien hizo una mueca a modo de disculpas cual si fuese un cachorro. El japonés pensó que quizá la había aprendido de Makkachin.

Con una mirada seria indicó a su esposo que se acercara a él o, en otro sentido, que dejara de entrometerse en la escena. Aunque eso no quería decir que no pudieran verla juntos algunos metros alejados.

— ¿Por qué no-? ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?—Yuri volvió a hablar.

— Es una historia extraña, comprendo que mi osito no te dijera nada. Verás, comenzó-

— ¡No te he preguntado a ti, vieja bruja!—estalló al instante, provocando un respingo por parte de la muchacha quien no tardó en retroceder un par de pasos. Yurio regresó su fiera mirada hacia Otabek y el hecho de que él siguiera sin mirarlo lo enfadó aún más. — ¡Te estoy hablando!—exclamó aún más fuerte— ¿Por qué no supe nada? ¿Es que no tengo derecho a saber?—Yuri negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, dejó escapar un gruñido y apretando los puños pasó de largo a la pareja— Soy tu jodido mejor amigo, Otabek—masculló entre dientes mientras se alejaba.

Tras la última declaración, el gesto de Altin se contrajo en una expresión extraña, casi como tristeza o desilusión, y compartió una fugaz mirada entre su novia y el matrimonio sentado en la primera fila de un segmento de las gradas. Viktor hizo un gesto con la meno insistiéndole que siguiera a Yuri. Otabek negó rotundamente, tomó la muñeca de su novia y salió de la pista de hielo.

No volvió en toda la tarde. Yuratchka tampoco.

A la tarde del día siguiente volvió a ver a Laika.

Ella esperaba en una de las bancas fuera de la pista mientras Otabek practicaba. Al verlo levantó la mano y agitó al aire como si su presencia resultara el inicio de la primavera; él gruñó por lo bajo y caminó hacia la banca contraria, no obstante, la castaña le siguió.

— ¡Hola, Yuri!

— Laika, _la perra_ —respondió él con una sonrisa torcida.

Quizá si la fastidiaba lo suficiente terminaría rompiendo con Otabek y su amistad no correría riesgo alguno. Sin embargo no surtió el efecto esperado, pues la joven soltó una risa y palmeó su hombro.

— Qué bromista eres.

No, él no era bromista. Nunca.

— No me toques—masculló con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Otabek te contó cómo nos conocimos?—Yuri la ignoró por completo— Debes tener curiosidad, ya has notado que soy rusa. —Laika encogió los hombros con una suave sonrisa que el contrario trató de no ver directamente para evitar delatarse de que, en efecto, sentía curiosidad por el origen de ese ilógico y estúpido noviazgo.

— No me importa—murmuró entre dientes agachándose a ajustar sus patines.

Pero eso no detuvo a Laika.

Comenzó con la historia. Resulta que ella visitó Kazajistán el mes anterior y en una fiesta a la que fue arrastrada por una de sus primas, se encontró con este maravilloso sueño ambientando el lugar. Ella quedó fascinada no sólo por su maestría en las mezclas que creaba, sino por su atractivo y facha misteriosa. _Estúpida._ Le invitó un trago que él negó. _Suena a Otabek._ Pero ella insistió hasta que, finalmente, logró beber lo suficiente para unirse a la fiesta. Antes de separarse de él, le robó un beso. _Uno que no era producto de un sueño._ Compartieron números. Mantenían una relación de mensajería instantánea desde entonces. Click. _Su amigo le era arrebatado por una perra._

— ¡Ya te dije que no me importa!—exclamó Yurio y se dirigió con prisas hacia la pista.

"Estúpida. Hace tan buenas historia que parece una actriz. Una mala actriz", pensaba con mayor número de insultos de los que este narrador es capaz de manejar para un solo capítulo, pero la esencia no está perdida. Yuratchka no estaba nada contento.

— Hey, Yura, ¿quieres ir a-?

Plisetsky patinó con prisa pasando de largo a su amigo.

— Ve con tu novia.

Ni siquiera recordó que no le había dado un abrazo de bienvenida.

Otabek lo siguió con la mirada y la desvió hacia donde Laika estaba sentada, ella mostró una desilusionada mueca y negó con la cabeza. Como si se tratara de una red silenciosa, ambos castaños giraron hacia donde Viktor observaba todo en silencio y el albino alzó ambas manos pidiendo calma.

Ninguno notó la analítica mirada sobre ellos.

— Viktor.

— _¡Yuuri-kun!_ —El mencionado dio un respingo y giró hacia su marido quien lo miraba con una expresión de reproche — ¿Te dije hoy lo atractivo que-?

— Dime que no te has entrometido en esto—cortó el cumplido de tajo. Nikiforov retuvo un suspiro que a fin de cuentas escapó de sus labios y miró hacia la pista, donde Yura fallaba por tercera vez un axel triple.

— Era necesario, Yuuri. Incluso lo hablamos, ¿recuerdas? La noche del cumpleaños de Yura después de que tú y yo-

Katsuki enrojeció al instante.

— ¡Ya, ya, lo recuerdo!—acercó una de sus manos cubriendo los labios de su esposo— Pero también recuerdo que te pedí estrictamente no entrometerte en este asunto. El tiempo se encargará de-

— El tiempo es lento, Yuuri—cortó el ruso y su expresión se tornó seria mientras volteaba de nuevo hacia la pista— Y mi patinador debe saber que hay más en su vida que el hielo.

El japonés suavizó su gesto e hizo una pequeña mueca entendiendo que aquella preocupación de su esposo por Yurio iba más allá que una relación entre patinador-entrenador, pues él mismo compartía el cariño fraternal por el joven ruso. Sin embargo, eso era un asunto familiar y en la pista él tenía su propio papel, por lo que retomó el gesto de reproche.

— ¿Y qué hay de mi patinador?—cuestionó girando también su vista hacia donde Otabek patinaba— Míralo. No puede concentrarse. Esto es un sabotaje, Nikiforov.

Viktor dio un respingo y se volteó hacia el japonés. Una sonrisa pícara surcó sus labios.

— Me encanta cuando usas ese tono conmigo, Yuuri—murmuró con suavidad y encanto, un coqueteo muy propio de él y aunque su esposo caía rendido ante tal hechizo, en esta ocasión alejó la mano del ruso antes de que le acariciara la mejilla.

— No en horas de trabajo—sentenció— Y sólo te advierto que si alguien sale herido por esto, lavarás los platos un año entero.

— ¡Yuuri!

— Entrenador Katsuki, para ti.

Y con tal veredicto dio la vuelta alejándose hasta la pista, donde llamó a Otabek para comenzar a enumerar los puntos a tratar. En ningún momento Viktor le quitó la mirada de encima.

Se preguntó si era posible estar más enamorado.

— ¡Entrenador idiota! ¿Qué esperas?

También se preguntó si era muy tarde para rogarle a su esposo hacer un cambio de patinadores.

La tarde siguiente no fue muy distinta a esa. Otabek trataba por todos los medios acercarse a Yuri para hablar pero este apenas le veía a una distancia menor a tres metros y cambiaba abruptamente su camino. ¿Por qué lo buscaba tanto ahora que tenía una novia? No lo necesitaba, que se fuera con la perra.

— No es como si tú pudieras ocupar el lugar de una novia, ¿sabes?—dijo Mila la tercera tarde cuando le escuchó hablar consigo mismo respecto a eso— Eres su mejor amigo. Los amigos no hacen cosas de novios.

— Cállate, vieja bruja.

Su humor nunca antes había sido tan malo. Incluso Yakov admitió que Yura pasaba por un terrible momento cuando visitó los entrenamientos la cuarta tarde.

El resto de los patinadores hacían uso del apodo _Fierecilla rusa._

Yuri llegó más temprano la quinta tarde desde la llegada de Altin a Rusia. Quería evitarse los saludos con Laika, el intento de Otabek para hablar con él y concentrarse en clavar un salto por primera vez en esa maldita semana. Mas entendió que su día sería nuevamente terrible cuando al llegar se topó con Viktor y el mal de sus males hablando a susurros en una de las bancas.

Arrugó la nariz y se acercó tan cuidadoso como un felino logrando escuchar un poco de la conversación.

— Dijiste que funcionaría.

— Y funcionará. Sólo es cuestión de tiemp-, ¡Yura!

Gruñó al verse descubierto por su entrenador.

— ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?

— Consejos de patinaje—sonrió Viktor rodeando al kazajo por los hombros— Pero eso debería hacerlo el entrenador Katsuki, ¿cierto? Me retiraré —se levantó de la banca y estiró ambos brazos, murmurando algo sobre un emparedado.

Un silencio incómodo surgió entre los dos amigos. Uno de ellos no sabía de qué manera proceder mientras que otro no se sentía seguro de siquiera estar a su lado.

— Yuri, sobre Laika-

El rubio frunció el ceño y fijó la mirada en su amigo.

— ¿Por qué no me hablaste de ella?—atacó al instante.

Otabek mostró esta inusual expresión como si lo hubiese colocado contra la espada y la pared. La altura del rubio ya le rebasaba por centímetros y no ayudaba en nada el hecho de que ahora le mirara de pie.

— Pasó de repente—respondió Otabek esforzándose en retomar la seriedad en su rostro.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua y se dejó caer en la banca justo a su lado.

— ¿Hablabas de ella con Viktor…?—cuestionó tras medio minuto de silencio— ¿Tienes problemas?—Plisetsky oprimió los puños sobre su pants blanco y mantenía la mirada gacha— Beka… Sabes que puedes hablar de eso conmigo, ¿cierto? P-Pedirme consejos, aunque yo no sepa nada de relaciones… Algo he aprendido del cerdo y el anciano…—hizo una mueca y entonces le miró—No me gusta que confíes tus dudas a otras personas. Incluso si es por la perra, puedes acudir a mí… Soy tu amigo, ¿verdad?

Otabek inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

— Lo eres.

El silencio volvió a nacer entre ellos. Incómodo, frío, distante. Por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo juntos, ninguno fue capaz de descifrar lo que el otro pensaba.

— ¿Laika no estará hoy aquí?

— No, ella, eh, bueno ella…—Otabek frunció el entrecejo buscando las palabras— Me pareció que necesitaba un descanso. Ha venido cuatro tardes seguidas a verme.

Yura rodó los ojos a la vez que una tenue sonrisa curveó la comisura de sus labios.

— Qué novio tan considerado eres —murmuró en un tono burlón. "Extrañamente, ya lo imaginaba de ti". Se guardó el pensamiento para sí mismo y entonces se giró hacia su maleta para sacar los patines de entrenamiento.

Parecía el fin de su conversación.

— Yuri, en realidad yo-

— Intentaré llevarme mejor con Laika, ¿de acuerdo?—interrumpió el menor mientras se ajustaba el calzado— Eso hacen los amigos.

Otabek oprimió los puños. Repentinamente ya no deseaba aclarar nada con su _amigo._

La sexta tarde fue la peor de todas, ¡la peor! LA. PEOR.

Yuuri Katsuki accedió a otorgarle el permiso a Laika para entrar a la pista de hielo.

Los primeros dos minutos sintió que volaba en una nube por un cielo dorado cuando la chica ya llevaba dos caídas contra el suelo. Las demás personas presentes lanzaron algún exclamo de preocupación pero Yuratchka eclipsó a cualquiera con su escandalosa risa. Incluso recibió una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Viktor pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, estaba disfrutando a lo grande del espectáculo.

Hasta que Otabek levantó a _su novia_ y la tomó de las manos, guiándola por la pista. Ella reía a cada desliz y el castaño le acompañaba con una tenue sonrisa… ese tipo de sonrisa que expresaba al mundo cuando estaba pasando un agradable y divertido momento. A ojos de cualquiera lucían como una verdadera pareja de recién enamorados. Lo son, recordó una voz en su interior cuando el kazajo tomó a la joven de la cintura y la levantó del hielo dando vueltas con ella.

— ¡Cariño, bájame!

— Ni hablar.

La ridícula y melosa escena no fue la verdadera razón por la que sintió su pecho oprimirse con fuerza, sino se debió al destello plateado que logró detectar en la muñeca de _Laika-la perra._ Era una pulsera de plata. Una vil pulsera de plata de la que colgaba un hermoso dije de un pequeño tigre con ojos esmeralda.

El dije que regaló a Otabek un 31 de octubre (su cumpleaños) dos años atrás.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiese esperar de Plisetsky (una rabieta, insultos, gritos, quizá un golpe), él simplemente se retiró de la pista tan rápido como le fue posible y en el silencio más sepulcral que heló hasta el hielo mismo.

— Yuri, ¿a dónde vas?

El hada rusa ignoró la pregunta de Katsuki y siguió derecho hasta salir de la pista.

Una vez fuera soltó un grito hacia el cielo. ¡A la mierda si las personas que pasaban por ahí le miraban como si se tratase de un loco! Quizá estaba loco, ¡al diablo! No tenía intención de ser una persona normal cuando nunca en su vida lo fue, por ende, no podía ser un amigo normal y tampoco lo sería. No quería llevarse bien con Laika. No quería compartir nada de Otabek con nadie… pero su amigo parecía no tener la misma idea.

— Un regalo es para que tú lo uses, estúpido—murmuró entre dientes observando la moto (rentada, seguramente) que estaba fuera de la pista.

En un arrebato soltó una patada contra ésta haciéndola caer y en el impacto, un espejo se rompió. No satisfecho con ello, Yuri pateó una segunda vez la motocicleta para romper el espejo intacto y volvió a patear dos veces más hasta crear una abolladura.

Después de eso dejó su maleta tirada a un lado y echó a correr. Parecía un niño huyendo después de hacer una travesura, sólo que en este caso no parecía haberla disfrutado en absoluto porque el recuerdo del tigre le oprimía con tanta fuerza que sentía que caería contra el suelo en cualquier momento.

Odiaba no entender lo que pasaba con él.

 _Mi abuelo lo entendería._

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras apresuraba la velocidad de sus piernas sobre el suelo. No quería dejar de correr, pues no tenía un lugar al cual ir cuando lo hiciera.

 _Está bien, Yuratchka, todo está bien._

Esas eran las palabras que necesitaba escuchar de Nikolai Plisetsky. Su abuelo diría algo como eso y entonces él sabría que todo estaría bien porque su abuelo así lo decía, porque él nunca mentía, él era su familia y ya no estaba solo. Podía dejar de correr, de huir, de no entender sus propios sentimientos.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo no supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasó corriendo pero supuso que debió ser alrededor de una hora, puesto que el cielo anaranjado le indicaba lo cerca del atardecer que se encontraba.

Con la respiración agitada se recargó sobre la baranda que daba vista a una de las avenidas.

Hacía tanto que no extrañaba de esa forma a su querido abuelo.

Cerró los ojos y deseó a su espíritu que le enviara pronto a alguien en quien confiar. Fuera Viktor o Yuuri, pero los necesitaba ya.

— Lindo regalo el que le dejaste a Otabek.

Yurio gruñó al reconocer esa voz.

— Yo no hice nada—replicó abriendo los ojos.

Laika echó a reír. ¿Por qué reía tanto? ¿Qué era tan gracioso? ¿O sólo tenía retraso?

— Pobre, estaba al borde de un colapso—continuó la chica quien parecía completamente inmune a la actitud huraña del rubio. Esa molesta forma de ser le recordaba a Viktor. — Dijo que tendría que pagar por la reparación en el taller.

— No me importa.

— Dices mucho eso, ¿verdad?—Laika se recargó sobre el barandal a un lado de él— ¿Tan poco te importa lo que ocurre con Otabek?

— ¡No es eso!—exclamó de inmediato girándose hacia ella— Es sólo que no me importas tú. ¿De acuerdo? Eres tonta, no sé qué te vio él para estar contigo—añadió arrugando el ceño.

— Ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de conocerme, Yuri.

El rubio no quiso responder a eso. _Qué extraño_ , pensó, _ni siquiera tengo ánimos de pelear._

La miró de reojo con cierto enfado por aún tener su presencia arruinando su momento en solitario y sus verdes ojos se ensancharon al notar la ausencia del dije de tigre en su muñeca. Se preguntó si acaso había sido toda una alucinación suya y estaba a un paso de volverse loco.

— El tigre—susurró con la vista sobre la muñeca de la chica. Laika agachó la mirada hacia su mano y soltó un "oh" como respuesta.

— No es mío—agregó y Yurio tuvo que reprimir un "Lo sé"— Otabek te explicara más adelante.

— No necesito explicaciones. Es su regalo, puede hacer lo que quiera.

Laika suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

El sol estaba a un paso de ocultarse por completo.

— Sé que Otabek es tu amigo-

— No es mi amigo—interrumpió Yuri y la chica lo miró con interés.

Algo en su expresión había cambiado. La máscara defensiva que llevaba puesta de manera tan natural parecía desaparecer con los últimos rayos de sol, dejando en su lugar esta expresión sincera, casi triste y que le hacía lucir como el joven de dieciocho años que era. Tan sensible y tan orgulloso.

— Él no es mi amigo—repitió— Es mi mejor amigo, no, es más que un mejor amigo. La humanidad no ha inventado una palabra para definirlo pero si hay una forma de unir vida, amistad y amor, entonces eso es Otabek.

Laika sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando escuchó tal declaración.

— Lo quieres—la suave afirmación de la chica no dejaba lugar a dudas.

 _Por supuesto que lo quiero._

— Él sabe todo de mí…—murmuró oprimiendo los dedos sobre la baranda— Me conoce como nadie en este mundo puede hacerlo y me hace reír, vaya que me hace reír… Sobre todo cuando me siento solo y extraño a mi abuelo, él está ahí y s-siempre… él siempre…—"sabe cómo hacerme feliz", Yuri no terminó la frese, en cambio, oprimió los labios para evitar que las lágrimas que sentía en el borde de sus ojos escaparan y quedara en vergüenza frente a la chica.

Sin embargo, su esfuerzo poco valió la pena porque las gotas saladas resbalaron veloces por sus mejillas. El chico soltó una maldición rusa y se pasó el brazo con fuerza sobre el rostro para retirarlas.

— ¡Demonios, tú no lo conoces!—gruñó volteando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de donde ella estaba— ¿Qué puedes saber tú después de un mes de mensajes? ¡Nada! No sabes su comida favorita ni sobre la película que lo hace llorar y lo tonto que se ve haciéndolo, no tienes ni idea de cómo se escucha la primera mezcla que hizo porque nunca la ha mostrado al mundo a excepción de mí. No sabes nada de su familia ni de cuánto odia el ballet. No conoces la razón del por qué lleva ese oso a todos lados, no entiendes su música ni su danza, no-, ¡tú no lo mereces!—Se giró hacia ella y Laika se quedó completamente muda ante el rostro sonrojado y lloroso del menor; incluso sintió su corazón dar un brinco de la emoción repentina— Nadie en el mundo podría merecerlo. Porque él es la persona más brillante, divertida y comprensiva que jamás conocerás. Y él es todo…—Yuri hizo una pausa, ensanchó los ojos y sus labios quedaron entreabiertos como si hubiese hecho el descubrimiento más grande de la historia moderna.

— ¿Él qué?—musitó Laika en un tono tan bajo y cuidadoso, deseosa de que el chico no se desprendiera de aquel trance.

Yuratchka selló sus labios, volteó la cabeza y volvió a recargarse sobre la baranda.

— Él es todo para mí—murmuró.

 _Vida, amistad y amor._

La castaña apretó los labios mientras limpiaba el inicio de una lágrima. ¡Siempre había sido sensible! Contó silenciosamente hasta tres y entonces se acercó hacia Yuri recargándose sobre el barandal justo a su lado. Sabía que él era consciente de su presencia pero parecía ya no importarle, por lo que alzó la mano hacia el chico limpiando con suavidad las lágrimas de su mejilla.

Yura se sonrojó ante el contacto y la miró de reojo como un gato desconfiado. Laika, _la perra_ , le sonrió.

— Si es todo para ti—susurró—, no lo dejes ir.

Ella le regaló una última sonrisa mientras apartaba los mechones rubios que caían sobre su rostro de un modo casi maternal. Se separó de la baranda y ajustándose la bufanda sobre el cuello se dio la vuelta alejándose del lugar.

— _Dasvidaniya, Yura._

Parecía una despedida pero no entendió el porqué de ello.

Ya estaba harto de sentir que las personas a su alrededor sabían algo que él no.

 **. - .**

 _Debo decirte algo importante. En persona. La habitación es 18-A.  
-OA._

Si el momento con Laika la noche anterior no fue lo suficientemente extraño, el mensaje que recibió por parte de Otabek terminó de darle motivos suficientes para hundirse en la tina de baño y esperar ahogarse en una tranquila y bella muerte, de esta manera no tendría que lidiar con situaciones /sentimientos/ que no entendía. No obstante, salió del agua y volvió a mirar el mensaje no abierto en su teléfono. Suspiró.

 _¿Hora?_

En menos de un minuto ya tenía una respuesta.

 _No hay entrenamiento hoy. 2:30. Podríamos ir a comer.  
-OA._

Yuri sonrió tenuemente.

 _Perfecto._

 _P.D. Deja de firmar con tus iniciales. Tu obsesión con Sherlock no es sana._

El timbre sonó una vez más.

 _Negativo, Watson.  
-OA._

En esta ocasión Yuri soltó una breve risa.

Cuando llegó a la habitación rebasaba la hora acordada por casi treinta minutos, mas confiaba en que no resultaría un problema para su amigo cuando él conocía lo mucho que podía tardarse en el guardarropa antes de salir.

Decidió no detenerse a pensar en el porqué del largo suspiro que escapó de sus labios una vez que se encontró frente a la puerta en el pasillo de hotel, simplemente alzó la mano y dio tres golpes fuertes contra la puerta, decidido a terminar con toda esa incomodidad de una vez por todas.

 _Mira Otabek, hemos sido amigos por más de tres años y me enfadó que nunca me hablaras sobre Laika. Y aunque aún pienso que es molesta e irritante y que algo oculta detrás de esa cara insoportablemente ingenua, la aceptaré porque eres mi amigo y eso hacen los amigos. Aceptar lo que al otro le gusta. Y ella te gusta, entonces quizá –con el tiempo–, pueda gustarme también. Y seremos buenos amigos otra vez._

— Yura—La voz de Otabek al otro lado del umbral le hizo apartarse abruptamente de sus pensamientos y caer en cuenta de que la puerta ya estaba abierta.

Sin entender el por qué, sintió sus tobillos temblar antes de pasar.

— ¿Laika no está?—cuestionó echando una ojeada por la habitación.

— Ella no dormía aquí.

— Ah.

Silencio incómodo por… incluso ya había perdido la cuenta de los silencios incómodos entre ambos durante los últimos días.

— Y… ¿qué querías decirme?—animó a preguntar a la vez que levantaba los brazos y parecía impulsarse del suelo. Beka sonrió tenuemente al saber qué era lo que tenía en mente su amigo.

— Me mudaré a Rusia—soltó tal noticia mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

— _CHTO!?_ —exclamó en su idioma natal y movió tanto los brazos como los pies para incorporarse del colchón hasta quedar sentado. El kazajo ya estaba a un lado suyo mirándolo con una expresión divertida en el rostro. Yuri arrugó la nariz. — Oye, no bromees con eso.

Otabek negó de lado a lado con una sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

— No bromeo, Yura—afirmó.

El rubio exclamó algo en ruso y se lanzó contra él para abrazarlo, un abrazo que no dudó en corresponder.

— ¡Eso es fantástico, Beka!—exclamó y tomándolo por los hombros se separó para poder mirarlo de frente— ¿Cómo fue que lo decidiste? ¿Por qué? Yo sé que amas Rusia, siempre lo supe—aseveró aún emocionado.

— Amo a una persona que está en Rusia—corrigió el castaño con seguridad levantándose de la cama y andando hacia el clóset de la habitación. Tal acción le impidió ver el amargo gesto que ensombreció la mirada de su amigo.

— ¿Una persona?

— Sí, Yura—Otabek liberó un suspiro aún de espaldas; parecía buscar algo entre sus pertenencias— Es por esa persona que me mudo—habló de nuevo—. Es algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo-

— No me hablaste de Laika nunca y ahora, ¿me dices esto de repente?—soltó Yuri frunciendo el ceño— ¿Piensas hacerte el buen amigo ahora?

Otabek retiró su atención de lo que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia Plisetsky confundido por sus palabras.

— No me importa lo que decidas hacer, ¿sabes? No me importa—recalcó con la mirada fija sobre su amigo. Parecía un tigre a punto de atacar.

— Yuri… ¿qué pasa? Y-Yo no hablaba de La-

Su balbuceo fue interrumpido por el estallido emocional de Yuratchka.

— ¡Te odio! ¿De acuerdo? Eso es lo que pasa. ¡TE ODIO!

Se levantó de la cama y a grandes zancadas cruzó la habitación.

No quería verlo más. No quería escucharlo. No quería tenerlo cerca. ¡No le importaba lo mal amigo que pudiera ser! No quería que Otabek se enamorara de Laika al punto de mudarse a Rusia por ella. En el fondo de su torpe corazón, tenía la esperanza de que fuera él –y nadie más– la razón por la que Beka viviera en Rusia.

Y mientras corría por las calles de su ciudad logró entender cuál era el sentimiento que aceleraba su corazón.

 _Odio._

¡Lo odiaba! ¡Odiaba tanto su compañía! ¡Su tonta inexpresividad cada minuto del día! Su horrible corte de cabello, ¡cómo lo odiaba! También odiaba que fuera tan distinto al resto de las personas, odiaba que supiera pensar y que lo hiciera reír. Odiaba la manera en que no respondía los mensajes a tiempo, ¡y cuánto odiaba que lavara los platos inmediatamente después de una comida! ¿Por qué no podía esperar? Odiaba que su gato lo quisiera. Odiaba sus botas, su moto, sus lentes, su aroma. Odiaba tenerlo cerca. Odiaba que él tuviera novia. Odiaba que el sueño del beso nunca fue real. Odiaba haberlo conocido.

Y frente a la puerta de un departamento al que acudía siempre que necesitaba de una familia, Yuri se preguntó si realmente odiaba a Otabek o si el verdadero dilema de todo era que jamás, ni loco o estúpido, podría odiarlo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ahora ya saben por qué lo odia. ¿No quieren darle un buen golpe a este par? Se pasan de veras._

 _ ***** Laika es el nombre del primer animal en viajar al espacio, fue una perrita rusa._

 _ ****** Es una referencia al programa televisivo FRIENDS. Cuando Rachel va a declararle a Ross que lo quiere en el aeropuerto y él llega con una novia. En el viaje al apartamento, se habla de una anécdota sobre un señor con una gallina que le cagó encima._

 _Muchas gracias a los favoritos y follows a la historia, ¡nos leeremos en el próximo!_

 ** _Life &Love,_**

 ** _Nina Scherbatsky._**


	3. Odio tanto estar solo

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Lo sé, lo sé, lamento haber tardado más esta ocasión para actualizar. Es sólo que mis profesores se han puesto en un plan de: "Quiero ser buen maestro, tarea, tarea, tarea". Ugh.**_

 _ **Este capítulo está dedicado a** Rut **y** Nany **, por inspirarme para la plática entre madre-hijo. #NoMásSpoilers.**_

Yuri! on Ice y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen. Si no fuera de este modo, adoptaría a Yuratchka para protegerlo de todo mal con mi vida.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 **10 cosas que odio de ti.**

* * *

 **III.**

 _— Qué poca cosa, ¿no crees?_

 _Otabek miró de reojo hacia su amigo quien estaba más concentrado en enredar un hilo sobre la punta de su dedo índice que en la esfera de nieve que estuvo a punto de romper cuando, en la limpieza que tenían planeada para esa tarde, la caja de cartón al fondo de su armario se abrió tirando todo su interior sobre el suelo. Altin apenas había alcanzado a sostener la bola de cristal evitando que se rompiera y aunque un gesto de preocupación distorsionó las delicadas facciones del rubio, Yura desvió toda atención del asunto y se centralizó en un hilo suelto de su chamarra animal print._

 _— Cualquier persona esperaría recibir un mejor obsequio de su madre el día que ella decide abandonarle y no una inservible bola de cristal, ¡demonios!—Yuri chasqueó la lengua desenredando el hilo de su dedo y andando hacia uno de los cajones del mueble de ropa en su habitación. Sacó unas tijeras de éste y sostuvo el hilo entre sus dedos para cortarlo— ¡Auch!—soltó llevándose el dedo hacia los labios y atrapando la gota de sangre que brotó de la pequeña herida recién hecha. Las tijeras y el hilo cayeron sobre el suelo._

 _— ¿Estás bien?—cuestionó Otabek desviando la vista hacia el ruso que murmuraba maldiciones inentendibles en su idioma._

 _— ¡Estúpidas tijeras! ¡Maldición!—masculló Yurio entre dientes dando pisoteadas sobre el objeto._

 _— Hey, hey, detente...—Beka tomó a su amigo por los hombros alejándolo de las tijeras y guiándolo hasta la cama para hacer que tomara asiento— Déjame ver —pidió tomando la mano donde la herida estaba._

 _Yura arrugó la nariz levantando la comisura izquierda de sus labios como si se tratara de un gato gruñendo a un extraño, no obstante, Otabek no era precisamente un extraño y jamás lo sería para él, por lo que a regañadientes cedió por completo su mano. Altin asintió en silencio mientras miraba el dedo ensangrentado del rubio y sin titubeo alguno, lo llevó hacia sus labios._

 _— ¡Eh, B-Beka!—reclamó Yurio al instante enrojeciendo de las mejillas— ¿Qué crees que haces?—preguntó al segundo después al mismo tiempo que alejaba su mano con brusquedad de la boca de su amigo. Pese a que no quería admitirlo, aquello logró que el dolor disminuyera._

 _— Es lo que se hace en estos casos—fue la simple respuesta del mayor— ¿Tienes benditas? Puedes seguir lamiendo tu dedo en lo que busco una._

 _— En el cajón—señaló con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se llevaba el dedo lastimado hacia sus labios y permitir que su saliva calmara el dolor. Hizo bizcos al mirar su dedo lastimado y fue entonces que una idea cruzó por su mente haciéndolo soltar una risa de diversión— ¡Hey, Otabek!—exclamó separando su dedo y alzándolo en dirección de su amigo cuando éste volteó— ¡Nos acabamos de besar indirectamente!—dijo riendo nuevamente._

 _El castaño lo miró en silencio por un par de segundos ligeramente sorprendido, frunció el ceño, carraspeó por lo bajo y con la bandita ya en su mano, caminó hasta donde Plisetsky estaba sentado. Fue hasta entonces que volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con una disimulada sonrisa en el rostro._

 _— Como si tuvieras tanta suerte, Yuratchka —comentó burlón arrodillándose frente a él para atender la herida._

 _— ¡Idiota!—soltó el rubio golpeando el hombro de su amigo con la mano libre. Otabek no fue capaz de reprimir su risa en esta ocasión._

 _— No te muevas, Yura. Debo ponerte esto —le advirtió._

 _— Qué gay eres, Beka —se burló._

 _— ¿Yo fue el que mencionó el beso indirecto? No, así que el más gay eres tú—replicó mientras soplaba sobre la cortada en el dedo de Yurio. Aunque el ruso quiso contraatacar (pues no era característica suya el dejarse vencer con facilidad en una discusión), las cuidadosas acciones de su amigo sobre la herida le hicieron olvidar el comentario que tenía preparado y simplemente se concentró en Otabek._

 _— ¿Cómo aprendiste a ser tan cuidadoso en esto? —murmuró la pregunta una vez que el kazajo selló la bendita alrededor del dedo._

 _— Mi madre —encogió los hombros— Cuando era niño, era alguien muy inquieto. Así que ella siempre tenía que limpiar mis heridas —alzó una mano para revolver el cabello de Yuri quien extrañamente no soltó queja alguna— Eso te pasa por ser tan impulsivo, niño tonto. Me decía siempre, aunque yo he agregado lo de 'niño tonto'—bromeó riendo un poco, mas se extrañó de no escuchar la risa de Yuri acompañarle como siempre que compartían una burla, por lo que lo miró con cierta preocupación._

 _— Beka._

 _— ¿Uh?_

 _— ¿Está mal que a veces desee que mi madre hubiese muerto como-?—oprimió los labios sin terminar la pregunta._

 _— ¿Cómo mi madre?—completó Otabek. Yura arrugó suavemente el ceño sin querer mirar el rostro de su amigo, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas y por la forma en la que oprimía la cobija de la cama entre sus dedos, Altin fue capaz de adivinar que se sentía avergonzado._

 _Después de casi un minuto, Yuri asintió murmurando un bajo e incómodo: "Sí"._

 _Otabek suspiró quedamente asimilando la idea del contrario y aunque un pequeño dolor se presentó en su pecho como cada que recordaba a la mujer que le dio la vida, intentó serenar el malestar e incorporándose del suelo se sentó a un lado de Yurio en la cama._

 _— ¿Por qué desearías algo como eso?—cuestionó con cuidado._

 _Yuri aumentó la fuerza de su agarre sobre la cobija al tiempo que volteaba la cabeza, sintiéndose aún incapaz de mirar a Beka a los ojos._

 _— Tu mamá no decidió irse —musitó—. Ella murió, es la ley de la vida, las personas mueren, sobre todo las personas enfermas, pero...—hizo una pausa y aunque Otabek no lo veía de frente, fue capaz de adivinar que Yuri miraba hacia la bola de nieve en el escritorio— Mi madre sí decidió abandonarme. Aunque reciba regalos y postales, aún si ella hace visitas... Siempre toma la decisión de irse._

 _Su delgado cuerpo se contrajo delatando que había empezado a llorar._

 _— Por eso preferiría que no estuviera en absoluto, a que lo esté a medias —prosiguió limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera. Apretó los labios enfadado consigo mismo por mostrarse tan débil frente a alguien más, pero llevaba tantas semanas siendo fuerte que no podía soportarlo, que toda esa presión en el pecho necesitaba ser liberada._

 _— Yuri, ella-_

 _— ¡Mi madre no importa ya!—interrumpió con brusquedad lo que sea que fuera a decir su compañero. Sí, admitía que el asunto de su madre aún dolía, no obstante el origen de toda la tristeza y enfado dentro de él apuntaba a otra persona, a aquella que siempre le demostró lo que era el amor incondicional. — Ahora el abuelo está enfermo y yo no tendré a nadie, —Yuri cerró los ojos como si de esa manera pudiera evitar que las lágrimas siguieran escapando—, yo he dicho ya que las personas mueren, ¡las personas enfermas! Pero no quiero que él me abandone... No quiero Beka, no quiero que mi abuelo muera y me deje solo. Porque si él muere estaré verdaderamente solo, nunca pensé en eso y ahora siento que perderé todo._

 _— No, Yura, no lo perderás todo. —La voz de Otabek fue firme y fuerte, él trató de implementar en sus palabras toda la seguridad de la que era capaz de expresar para infundir fuerza en su amigo._

 _Nikolai Plisetsky llevaba aproximadamente mes y medio en el hospital. Tras las primeras dos semanas sin presentarse mejora alguna, Yuuri y Viktor habían hablado con el kazajo para conseguirle un boleto a Rusia sabiendo de antemano lo mucho que su compañía podría ayudar al Hada Rusa del patinaje artístico. Sin embargo, pese a los intentos de Otabek por mantenerlo distraído (de compras, series de televisión, limpiezas de cuarto), ahí tenía ahora a su mejor amigo, rompiéndose poco a poco._

 _Nunca creyó que vería esos ojos color esmeralda de soldado derrumbar sus barreras con tanta facilidad; un Yuratchka sin fuerza era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Abrumado por la idea de perderlo, Otabek rodeó al rubio por los hombros y lo acercó hacia él permitiéndole que desahogara sus lágrimas sobre su pecho. Yura así lo hizo, rodeó el cuello de su amigo y apoyó su frente sobre su pecho para llorar todo lo que le dolía._

 _— No me gusta cuando me abandonan—dijo entre sollozos a lo que Altin lo atrajo con más determinación hacia él. Le dolía tanto no poder hacer más por su amigo— Lo pierdo todo, Beka, lo estoy perdiendo...—gimoteaba._

 _— No es así, Yura—consolaba Otabek acariciando su espalda— No lo perderás todo. Me tienes a mí, ¿oíste?—habló contra su oído tratando de ignorar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta debido a la impotencia que sentía— Me tienes a mí._

 _El llanto de Yuratchka, que momentos atrás había sido intenso, lentamente fue calmándose hasta ser pequeños sollozos entrecortados y lágrimas silenciosas que sólo agitaban su cuerpo en suaves convulsiones. En ningún momento Otabek dejó de acariciar su espalda, casi parecía tratarse de alguien que acaricia el lomo de un gato herido._

 _— Pero, — escuchó el murmullo de Yurio mientras este se apartaba del abrazo el especio suficiente para mirar a Otabek cara a cara—, ¿qué sucede si aun así pierdo todo?—insistió con temor._

 _Altin alzó la mano para apartar los mechones que cubrían los ojos de su amigo, limpió con delicadeza sus lágrimas y entonces lo miró fijamente._

 _— Aún me tendrás —afirmó—. Siempre._

— Mentiroso—murmuró el joven de pie frente a la puerta que aún no se animaba a tocar.

¿Por qué, de entre todas las memorias que compartía con Otabek Altin, tenía que ser precisamente ese el que tuviera que recordar? Aquel año pasado durante el transcurso de la enfermedad de su abuelo fue el peor de sus tiempos, creyó que no volvería a sentirse de esa forma (con el corazón oprimido y el oxígeno huyendo de su cuerpo asfixiándolo lentamente), que todo estaría bien porque así lo había dicho Nikolai, "debes ser fuerte, Yura, y todo estará bien", pero su abuelo no sabía de lo que hablaba. Él no era tan fuerte.

 _Aún me tendrás._

¡Qué mentira resultaban ser esas palabras ahora! Si bien había contado con el leal apoyo de su amigo durante todo el infierno de un año atrás (infierno que le negó un lugar en el podio), todo terminaba en el momento en el que Otabek decidió mudarse a Rusia por Laika. ¿Era ella tan importante en su vida? ¿Más que él?

Lo entendía, ¡demonios, claro que lo hacía! Lo entendía porque conocía el amor, porque lo había visto surgir entre Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov, porque en ellos veía el verdadero significado de la entrega y lo que una persona era capaz de hacer cuando amaba a otra. Y eso dolía. No quería negarle el amor a Otabek pero odiaba tanto que ese amor lo hiciera a un lado echando al traste más de tres años de amistad.

O quizá lo que odiaba más, era haber caído en cuenta demasiado tarde de que él podía brindarle amor.

Alzó el brazo y lo que fueron tres golpes sin ánimo contra la puerta se convirtieron en aporreos impetuosos contra ésta. Ahí estaba de nuevo el incómodo malestar que había dominado su mente y cuerpo cuando salió de la habitación donde Otabek se hospedaba, nuevamente los recuerdos se arremolinaban en sus pensamientos y no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras: _Amo a una persona que está en Rusia. Es por esa persona que me mudo. Amo a una persona. Es por ella. Amor._

— ¡Agh!—gruñó pateando la puerta. _Lo odio_. — ¡Abran de una maldita vez!

— ¿Yuri?—escuchó decir alguien tras la puerta y el adolescente soltó un bufido. ¿Acaso los golpes no eran suficiente identificación que tenía que mirar por el identificador? La puerta se abrió frente a él y el rostro confundido de Yuuri Katsuki asomó. — ¿Qué suc-?

— Quiero comer —soltó sin más empujando la puerta y entrando al departamento.

Yuuri se mantuvo de pie en el umbral de la entrada mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en el fiero muchacho. Una parte suya quería preguntar la causa de su enfado, la otra prefería mantenerse con vida esa tarde.

— ¿Y el viejo?—espetó Yura sentándose de golpe sobre el sofá y subiendo los pies en la mesilla de centro.

— Viktor salió a correr —respondió Yuuri cerrando la puerta del departamento. El invitado inesperado arrugó la nariz con desconfianza y después de mirar hacia el japonés, volvió la vista hacia el viejo perro que descansaba en el sillón individual.

— ¿Sin Makkachin?—cuestionó— ¿Pelearon, acaso?

Katsuki dio un respingo sobre su sitio y desvió la mirada al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloraron suavemente delatando que se sentía avergonzado.

— En realidad, no tenía muchos ánimos de correr hoy...—murmuró el mayor pasándose un brazo tras la nuca.

Yuri torció los labios, miró de reojo hacia el castaño y lentamente su gesto comenzó a suavizarse.

— ¡Bueno!—exclamó Katsuki haciendo el esfuerzo por lucir más animado aunque el menor desconfió de la sonrisa ajena. — Creo que aún tenemos algo de carne que comimos ayer. Podría hacer huevo, ¿prefieres una ensalada? Recientemente vi una receta agradable con nueces, así que si quieres podría-

— Agh, Katsudon, ¿eres un restaurante?—El rubio soltó un bufido. — No quiero comer.

Yuuri inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, confundido por tan fugaz cambio de opinión.

— Pero tú dijiste que...—Plisetsky giró la cabeza hacia él entrecerrando los ojos lo que le hizo callar al instante. Yuratchka tenía esa aterradora habilidad de callar a las personas con un simple gesto. — Entonces, ¿has venido por algo en especial?—animó a preguntar a la vez que caminaba hacia la sala y rodeando el sofá, se sentó a un lado del rubio.

Yura no respondió al momento, lo que le permitió al extranjero analizar su semblante. Estaba sonrojado, algo que sucedía en sólo tres ocasiones: vergüenza, enfado, agotamiento. También sus labios estaban partidos como si hubiese pasado un lapso considerado de tiempo lamiéndolos, un gesto muy suyo cuando reprimía sus pensamientos; y finalmente quedaban sus ojos. Miraban sin mirar a ningún sitio, rojos y cristalizados, extrañamente cansados. Todo él lucía tan frágil que Yuuri no pudo evitar preocuparse.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera pensar en la manera correcta de intervenir, el rubio bajó los pies de la mesilla y recargó sus codos sobre las rodillas, sin mirarlo.

— Tú... ¿No has tenido ánimos últimamente, verdad?

Ciertamente Yuuri no esperó esa pregunta, por lo que tardó más segundos de los que esperaba para responder.

— ¿L-Lo dices por mi descanso esta temporada?—murmuró cohibido— Fue repentino, ¿cierto?—Yuuri dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa pero la expresión afligida en sus marrones ojos no pasó desapercibida para el rubio, quien sólo acentuó el frunce de su nariz.

— ¿Acaso es una costumbre tomar un descanso y ser entrenador a los veintisiete años? Qué ridiculez —masculló recargándose contra el respaldo del sillón sin elegancia alguna. Una vez fuera del hielo, Yura era demasiado distinto a la fineza que expresaba en sus programas.

Katsuki apretó ligeramente los labios y sus manos se juntaron sobre sus rodillas, entrelazando una a la otra mientras movía los dedos con nerviosismo.

— Fue idea de Viktor —habló Yuuri— Lo de ser entrenador, me refiero—aclaró sin detener el movimiento de sus manos. Segundos después pareció notar su propia manía ansiosa por lo que se detuvo. — Creyó que de esta manera tendría un descanso pero al mismo no me alejaría lo suficiente de lo que me apasiona como para...—decidió hacer una pausa antes de cometer alguna imprudencia al hablar. — El caso es que funcionó.

Yura lo miró directamente con cierta desconfianza.

— ¿Ah, sí?

El _katsudon_ asintió. Lucía sincero.

— Es reconfortante —admitió con una suave sonrisa en los labios—. Además, Otabek deseaba pasar un tiempo mayor en Rusia por lo que no fui capaz de negarme cuando Viktor me sugirió entrenarlo.

En esta ocasión fue turno de Yuuri el percatarse de la repentina tensión que hubo en el cuerpo de Yuratchka cuando el nombre del patinador kazajo fue mencionado. El menor oprimió las manos, arrugó el ceño y volteó la mirada hacia la mesilla de centro aun cuando no había nada particular que ver en ésta.

— Viktor es bueno contigo —musitó con voz grave.

— Siempre lo ha sido. —Yuuri sonrió, en esta ocasión fue mucho más sincero en el gesto que instantes atrás. Su rostro sonrojado carecía de vergüenza, era más bien la calidez del cariño. _Quiero vomitar_ , pensó el rubio. — Él me ha salvado vez tras vez desde el inicio.

— No lo creo.

— ¿Uh?

Plisetsky chasqueó la lengua. Por una parte no podía creer que estuviese en una situación como esa, hablando de temas ridículos con el cerdo japonés, y por otra, la situación le resultaba tan natural como el calor de su gato a sus pies cada noche mientras dormía. No era incómodo. Se sintió menos solo.

— Que no creo que sea así —reafirmó sus palabras mientras se inclinaba hacia la mesa de centro a tomar un puño de los caramelos que habían en el platillo y tomaba sólo uno para echar el resto al bolso de su chamarra. — Si hablamos desde el inicio, eres tú quien llegó a salvarlo. No lo noté en aquel entonces pero, —hizo una pausa mientras mordía la envoltura con los dientes para abrir el dulce con más rapidez—, ahora todos podemos verlo. Viktor es otro después de ti. No, es... es él mismo. —Yura extrajo el dulce de su envoltura pero no lo llevó a su boca, sino que lo miró en silencio por un par de segundos. — Es quien siempre debió ser. Así como tú, que eres tú mismo a su lado. ¿Lo eres?—Le miró de reojo.

Yuuri expresaba seriedad.

— Como nadie en mi vida.

Plisetsky sonrió tenuemente. Sin saber por qué razón, para Katsuki aquel gesto le pareció una expresión de tristeza; sosteniendo un suspiro, se animó a hablar.

— Eso es el amor, _Yurio-kun_ —Yuuri acercó la mano hacia el pelaje de Makkachin, quien hacía un rato se había levantado pesadamente del sofá individual y bajado hasta ir con su dueño adoptivo. — Ser quien eres a su lado. No aprender a serlo, el amor no se aprende y ser tú mismo tampoco, simplemente sucede. Viktor ha visto facetas de mí que nadie más vio incluso antes de amarme, así sucedió conmigo. Antes de amarlo, mi corazón, mente y alma ya aceptaba cada faceta de él. —Katsuki no tenía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro como era usual en él cuando hablaba de Viktor, esta vez era algo más que una sonrisa, más que un gesto o un sonrojo. Simplemente era más.

 _Es amor_ , susurró una voz en su cabeza.

— Lo amo porque con él soy yo —determinó firmemente para después reír por lo bajo cuando Makkachin comenzó a lamer insistentemente su mano.

Yura le escuchó hablarle al canino de manera cariñosa tal como lo hacía una madre a un bebé, mas no distinguió palabra alguna pues su mente seguía ocupada tratando de asimilar esa extraña definición del amor. ¿Y dónde quedaban aquellos mitos sobre fuegos artificiales, hilos rojos que unían destinos o cartas de tarot que te guiaban hacia tu alma gemela? Francamente, Yuratchka prefería lidiar con el destino a permitir que su verdadero ser escapara de la caja fuerte en la que le había encerrado.

Su abuelo había sido el único que conoció cada una de sus facetas. Casi todas. ¿Lo había hecho? Y si no, ¿por qué se sentía tan expuesto repentinamente?

— _Otabek._ —El nombre escapó de sus labios sin que fuera consciente de ello, a lo que Yuuri pegó un respingo sobre su asiento al escucharlo y automáticamente cesó las caricias a Makkachin. El dulce de limón resbaló de la mano del rubio quien apretó los labios. — Beka conoce facetas de mí que nadie más ha visto...—añadió en un murmullo—Y-Yo, creo que yo...—giró la cabeza hacia Yuuri. La expresión del ruso delataba demasiadas emociones para el momento que Katsuki no fue capaz de definir la mayoría. Pero sí las importantes.

 _Miedo. Amor._

— Cerdo, me siento extraño —confesó finalmente. Arrugó el ceño, bajó la cabeza, negó de manera lenta de un lado a otro y en sus labios ligeramente separados danzaban sentimientos que no comprendía, que no era capaz de expresar con palabras.

Yuuri conocía ese sentimiento.

— Muy... extraño—repitió Yura y cual si fuese un niño, subió los pies al sofá flexionando sus piernas hacia su pecho al tiempo que apoyaba su mentón sobre las rodillas. Parecía temblar. — No puedo dormir por las noches y a menudo el aire me falta cuando pienso en él. Cada vez que lo veo desde que llegó, siento como una presión en el pecho, me incomoda demasiado y me hace querer gritar. No me gusta, Yuuri, no me gusta lo que siento...—abrazó con mayor fuerza sus piernas escondiendo por completo el rostro en éstas.

Katsuki no reaccionó al instante. Le costó algunos segundos asimilar que el cuerpo temblante echo ovillo a un lado suyo pertenecía a Yura Plisetsky, ¡el tigre de Rusia! El mismo chico que había interrumpido su llanto en los baños del Grand Prix Final después de su penosa derrota sólo para amenazarle de la manera más aterradora posible de que el mundo no necesitaba dos _Yuri_ en el hielo.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, abrazado a sí mismo, perdiendo el interés de hacer algún intento por controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo que eran provocados por sentimientos demasiado complicados para él. Lucía como un felino desamparado y Yuuri no pudo evitar conmoverse ante tal escena.

Había ocasiones, pequeñas y secretas, en las que Yuratchka no era tan fuerte como todo el mundo creía.

— Yuri —le llamó precavido acercando su mano hacia el adolescente, mas a último momento se arrepintió y se mantuvo estático. Él no era bueno compartiendo sus emociones y por tal razón no era su plan interferir en las del ruso a un lado suyo, pero le pareció que la situación era completamente distinta.

Yura no era él. No había crecido en compañía de una familia –si bien extraña– unida, durante toda su niñez no tuvo un amigo cercano y careció de consejos maternales. En muchos sentidos aún era un niño que no contaba más con la figura paterna que tanto tiempo le protegió, nadie que le guiara y le hablara sobre lo que era crecer, sobre lo que eran términos como amor o amistad, o que ambas podían ser una.

Con tal reflexión dando vueltas en su cabeza, Yuuri se levantó del sofá para sentarse sobre la mesa de centro justo en frente del rubio. Acercó sus manos cuidadosamente hasta apoyarlas sobre los hombros de Yura, quien lentamente cedió a detener su llanto hasta que su cuerpo dejó de temblar.

— Sé que es difícil lidiar con lo que sientes, lo sé —consoló Yuuri—, pero no hay nada malo en ello.

— ¡Claro que está mal!—exclamó levantando la cabeza de improviso— ¡Las personas no se enamoran de sus mejores amigos!

Ahí estaba. Lo admitía en voz alta. Ponía un nombre a todo lo que Otabek Altin provocaba en él. Daba un término exacto para explicar los celos y el dolor. Y eso le asustó aún más.

— Nunca antes lo había notado, ¿sabes?—Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras dirigía la mirada a Yuuri. — Ahora que veo en retrospectiva, es bastante obvio en realidad. Cada momento, cada sentir, cada sueño o pensamiento extraño... todo era porque sentía esto. —Se llevó una mano al pecho al mismo tiempo que sus labios se componía en una mueca incómoda.

— Creí que tardarías más en darte cuenta, _Yurio-kun._ —El japonés levantó una mano llevándola desde el hombro de Yura hasta su cabeza, donde dio un gesto cariñoso revolviendo su cabello.

De no haber estado tan consternado, el chico habría soltado quejas al instante por tal atrevimiento.

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?—arrugó el ceño con desconfianza.

Yuuri adquirió rápidamente un color rojizo en el rostro y sus ojos se desviaron al instante, como quien es atrapado a mitad de una travesura o la trampa dentro de un juego.

— B-Bueno, podría decirse que... ¿algunos?, sabíamos sobre esto...

— ¡¿QUÉ?!—Yuratchka se levantó de un salto del sofá casi tirando al contrario sobre la mesa de centro. Se inclinó hacia el japonés y gracias al ladrido que el protector Makkachin soltó gruñendo al rubio, éste trató de reprimir cualquier impulso pero no disminuyó su repentino enfado (y vergüenza). — ¿Lo sabían...? ¡¿Y NADIE ME DIJO NADA?!

— Bien, no es como nos hubieses creído de haberlo hecho. —Yura entrecerró los ojos con recelo ante el tono sarcástico que utilizó el mayor. — Además, —prosiguió Yuuri—, son tus sentimientos y sólo te conciernen a ti.

Plisetsky volvió a liberar un gruñido de frustración.

— ¿Y Otabek? ¿Qué hay de él? ¡¿Lo sabe?!

— Oh, no. —Yuuri se levantó de la mesilla soltando una sencilla risa despreocupada. — Otabek no sabe nada, tranquilo. Pero ahora que tú sí, podrías decírs-

— Ni siquiera lo digas, Cerdo, ¡ni siquiera lo pienses!

Yuuri lo miró confundido.

— ¿Por qué no...?

— Porque, pues porque, _agh._ —Yura rodó los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y volteó la mirada hacia otro punto del departamento que no fuera el hombre frente a él. — Porque amar a alguien no te asegura que serás amado de vuelta —musitó—. No estoy listo para eso.

— Yuri, hay muchas cosas en esta vida para las que no estamos listos. Sin embargo, ahora que lo sabes... ¿no será más complicado?

El rubio suspiró.

— Sólo quiero estar cerca de él.

El silencio se mantuvo dentro del departamento alrededor de un minuto, hasta que Yuuri apoyó su mano sobre los cabellos de Plisetsky y dio dos suaves palmadas para después apartar un mechón de manera suave, tal como lo haría un padre o una madre.

— Si Otabek es verdaderamente tu amigo, no se irá de tu lado—aseguró.

Extrañamente, Yuratchka confió plenamente en sus palabras.

— Gracias, cer-,...Yuuri.

El contrario sonrió. ¡Cuánto apreciaba los momentos en los que Yura le llamaba por su nombre! Aunque debía admitir que estaba acostumbrado al Cerdo o Cerdito y que no le molestaba del todo.

— ¿Quieres comer? Viktor llegará en cualquier momento. Le gusta cuando comes aquí.

Yuri se sonrojó tenuemente, mas arrugó la nariz.

— Le gusta molestarme—aclaró, pues nunca en su vida aceptaría en voz alta que apreciaba las comidas con ese loco matrimonio que, de forma extraña, se habían convertido en lo más parecido a una familia que tenía. — Además, quisiera despejar mis sent-, pensamientos, ¿sabes? Ir de compras, a un bar, tirarme de un puente...

— ¡Yurio!

— Meh, Cerdo, sólo bromeo —dijo sonriendo de lado.

Yuuri volvía a ver al mismo Yuratchka de siempre. Eso le alegró.

La puerta abrió en ese preciso momento y Viktor entró con la respiración ligeramente agitada y el rostro sonrojado.

— _Ma vie!_ ¡Estoy en casa!—exclamó. Quiero vomitar, pensó el adolescente, qué matrimonio tan empalagoso. — Oi, _Yurio-kun_ , ¿comerás hoy con nosotros? _Amazing!_

— En realidad, —intervino el chico con una mirada maliciosa—, aproveché que estabas fuera y vine a seducir a tu esposo.

El rostro alegre del albino cambió radicalmente a un gesto herido.

— No hagas esas bromas, Yurio. Eres demasiado joven y atractivo para tentar a mi marido, tendría que prohibirte volver a nuestra casa si tienes esas intenciones.

— ¡V-Viktor!—exclamó un escandalizado _Katsudon_ — ¡Y-Yo jamás te engañaría!

Ambos rusos cruzaron la mirada y tras un segundo, ambos soltaron a reír con fuerza. Yuuri intercaló su mirada entre ambos y soltó un bufido; sólo estaban molestándolo como era su costumbre. ¡Vaya familia que tenía!

Yuratchka se despidió después de recordarle que jamás se fijaría en un cerdo japonés. Eso es tu culpa por casarte con un anciano, debiste fijarte en alguien más, le recriminó recibiendo quejas inmediatas de Viktor. En algún punto volvieron a compartir risas y entonces dijeron adiós al joven patinador.

Mientras su esposo tomaba una ducha, él se encargó de preparar la cena. Era ya una rutina entre ambos, una perfecta, cómoda y maravillosa rutina que ambos disfrutaban.

— Huele delicioso—murmuró Viktor acercándose a él. Yuuri dio un pequeño salto ante la cercanía pero el pequeño beso que su esposo depositó en su mejilla calmó sus nervios.

— Puedo decir lo mismo de ti—murmuró como respuesta colorándose de las mejillas, apenado.

El tiempo pasaba pero la timidez de Yuuri permanecía tan adorable como siempre.

— Luces animado hoy —comentó el ruso apartándose de Katsuki y abriendo uno de los cajones de la alacena para sacar los platos y vasos que usarían para la cena, también abrió otro cajón donde extrajo los cubiertos y se dirigió a la barra de la cocina para colocar todo en su lugar.

— ¿Tú crees?—Yuuri se encogió de hombros apagando la llama de la estufa. — Debió ser por la visita de _Yurio-kun._ Me gusta tener un amante.

— ¡Yuuri!—refunfuñó Viktor a lo que su esposo soltó a reír.

— Sólo bromeo. La verdad no puede estar más alejada de eso —confesó acercando la sartén hacia la barra. Viktor alzó un plato y luego otro para que Yuuri depositara el omelette mitad y mitad en cada uno de éstos. — Sólo me pidió consejos.

— ¿Sobre?

— No seas entrometido—regañó con delicadeza el japonés cortando un pedazo de huevo y llevándolo a su boca. Viktor hizo lo mismo y como siempre, celebró el sabor con un alegre _Vkusno!_ , a lo que Yuuri sonrió agradecido. — Sólo puedo decir que estaba muy confundido y me dolió verlo así, pero, ¿sabes? Creo que lo ayudé —añadió con emoción.

Viktor alzó la mirada hacia su esposo quien comía en absoluto silencio, pero con una sonrisa que no podía disimular ni a cien metros de distancia; ¡cuánto costaban esas sonrisas en las últimas semanas! Sus marrones ojos brillaban de la manera que él tanto amaba y supo que tenía que preguntar aquello que había dado vueltas en su cabeza por meses.

— Yuuri —le llamó con suavidad. Cuando el japonés lo miró de vuelta con gesto expectante, Viktor prosiguió. — ¿Y si adoptamos?

Katsuki soltó el tenedor que sostenía debido a la sorpresa y éste cayó contra el suelo, mas él no hizo movimiento alguno de que fuera a levantarlo, incluso parecía que no había notado siquiera que hacía falta en su mano.

 _Hay muchas cosas en esta vida para las que no estamos listos_ , escuchó sus propias palabras hacer eco en su mente.

Sin embargo, cuando Viktor se acercó a besarle el rostro, el cuello y las manos, rogándole que imaginara a un pequeño niño corriendo por la casa, jugando con el desayuno y durmiendo entre ellos cuando una pesadilla lo atacara, Yuuri sintió que era el momento correcto.

Porque lo era. Porque amaba a Viktor. Porque a su lado siempre estaría listo para lo que fuera, sobre todo si se trataba de formar una familia.

 **. . .**

Yuri recordó la película de Nemo. La había visto aproximadamente sietes veces hace menos de un año porque a Otabek le gustaba demasiado y aunque él no entendía el por qué –pues le parecía bastante absurda–, aceptaba verla cada que ambos hablaban por teléfono y acordaban ver una película 'juntos' a la distancia.

No la recordó porque se tratara de la preferida de su amigo (aunque algo tenía que ver el hecho que lo extrañara tanto en ese instante), sino por la última escena que siempre le causaba gracia y por la que valía la pena soportar el resto de la historia.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_

Se sentía exactamente como los peces del acuario cuando han logrado cruzar la calle rodando en bolsas de plástico hasta el océano y quedan atrapados dentro de ellas. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_

Estaba enamorado de Otabek, su mejor amigo, aquel que brindaba su apoyo sin esperar nada a cambio, quien conocía la forma exacta en la que bebía café así como su cereal preferido, la persona que separaba las pastillas frutales rojas para él porque eran su sabor favorito y quien formaba listas de reproducción en Spotify con las canciones que sabía que le gustarían. Era quien trenzaba su cabello sólo para hacerlo enfadar y aceptaba fotos ridículas a pesar de que las redes sociales le disgustaban. Era su mejor amigo. Y estaba enamorado de él.

— Joder... ¿Y ahora qué hago?—murmuró deteniéndose en el aparador de una tienda de ropa.

 _Cliché_ , pensaría cualquier persona a su alrededor si supiera lo que ocurría dentro de su mente. Ir de compras para distraerse de los pensamientos, ¡qué cliché! Aunque Yurio se defendía creyendo que eso era mejor que matarse en la pista de hielo como hacía Yuuri Katsuki o perdiéndose en algún bar como un total perdedor.

La ropa era un distractor perfecto pero no estaba funcionando con éxito aquella tarde.

— No quiero volver a casa...—murmuró para sí mismo retomando el camino.

No obstante, el sonido de una risa realmente molesta y a la que había tenido que acostumbrarse a fuerza en los últimos seis días, llegó clara hasta sus oídos. Yuri frunció el ceño, sintió su estómago cosquillear y finalmente su cuerpo actuó por cuenta propia asomándose entre los maniquís del aparador para poder ver hacia el interior de la tienda donde reconoció esa larga cabellera castaña.

Laika, _la perra_ , estaba en el centro del lugar con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba hacia otro punto de la tienda que escapaba de la visión de Plisetsky. Por la mirada dulce de la joven, era lógico entender que iba en compañía de Otabek.

Un pinchazo más a su corazón. ¡Ahora él iba de compras con ella!

— ¡Bien, bien! Si no quieres usar corbata, definitivamente debes usar un saco—determinó la voz de la muchacha y extrañamente sonó menos aguda que de costumbre—. Es mi debut esta noche. ¿Piensas lucir como un vago?

Yura frunció el ceño con molestia. ¡Otabek lucía bien usara lo que usara!

Sin embargo, cuando la persona que Laika esperaba se acercó hasta ella y la tomó de las mejillas para callarla con un suave y cariñoso beso, las bolsas que Yuri cargaba de sus compras más recientes cayeron al suelo mientras separaba los labios, atónito ante la escena a través del cristal.

Aquel hombre no era Otabek. En primer lugar, era más alto y delgado, lucía pinta de un músico callejero y su cabello castaño claro, casi rojizo, distaba demasiado del negro que caracterizaba a su mejor amigo. No era él. No era Otabek pero sí era Laika. Laika lo engañaba. Otabek iba a mudarse a Rusia por ella y ella lo engañaba.

Yuratchka cerró sus manos en puño y olvidando por completo las bolsas que dejó caer al suelo, rodeó velozmente el cristal del aparador hasta llegar a la entrada de la tienda departamental justo en el momento en el que la pareja salía tomados de la mano.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto?—exigió elevando la voz.

El rostro de Laika lo decía todo. Separó los labios con verdadera sorpresa y sus ojos se ensancharon aumentando el impacto que ver a Yura le había dejado. Llevó de inmediato la mirada al hombre que la acompañaba, la agachó hacia sus manos deshaciéndose del agarre tan rápido como pudo y entonces volteó hacia el rubio, con los labios temblando del temor. Había sido descubierta justo en su vil engaño.

— No es lo que parece, ¡puedo explicarlo!

Yura quiso reír a carcajadas por la elección de una frase tan trillada, pero el enfado que sentía en ese momento eclipsó cualquier tipo de gracia que pudiera tener la escena.

— ¿Explicar? ¡¿Qué tienes que explicar?!

— Hey, amigo... ¿te conocemos?—intervino _el vago_ con el semblante serio. Yuri le dirigió una mala mirada.

— Debería respondernos tu novia —masculló volviendo la mirada hacia la chica— ¿Qué nos dices, Laika? ¿Cuál será tu bella explicación?

— _¿Laika?_ —cuestionó el hombre en un tono confuso y ella volteó inmediatamente a mirarlo.

— Amor, sé que sonará extraño, ¡pero puedo explicarlo!

Aquello fue demasiado para Plisetsky. _Amor._ ¿Por qué ella se atrevía a llamarlo de la manera en la que había llamado a Otabek todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos? Nunca creyó en la posibilidad de sentirse tan asqueado de una persona. ¡Y pensar en la noche anterior cuando ella le miró llorar! Pensó que estaba bien, que era la novia de su mejor amigo, que Otabek no era idiota para elegir a una persona estúpida, que si él era feliz entonces él mismo también lo sería. Pero no.

Otabek era un idiota. Y Yura no podría ser feliz nunca si él sufría.

— ¡Estás engañando a Otabek, demonios! ¡Y estás engañando a este hombre!—soltó el chico en un arranque de furia— ¡Esa es toda la jodida explicación que tienes que dar, hipócrita! Y pensar que Beka... ¡Él se iba a mudar a Rusia por ti!

— ¿Q-Qué?

— ¿De qué habla este chico?—El hombre a un lado de Laika la tomó del brazo obligándole a que lo mirara de frente, mas ella desvió la vista y se removió del agarre. Lucía demasiado nerviosa, como un chihuahua asustado.

— Yo puedo-

— No te vuelvas a acercar a Otabek, ¿de acuerdo?—interrumpió Yura con una firmeza que cualquier militar envidiaría con facilidad. Laika dio un respingo y miró hacia él con los ojos llorosos. — Qué curioso. Realmente resultaste ser una perra —finalizó ásperamente dando la vuelta.

— Y-Yura...—Aquel susurro por parte de la chica no hizo diferencia alguna, incluso logró molestarlo aún más lo que provocó que apresurara el paso. ¡Al diablo con las bolsas que había olvidado!

— ¿Cómo la llamaste, idiota?—exclamó el acompañante de Laika y ella fue rápida para tomarlo del brazo y mantenerlo sobre su lugar, impidiéndole ir tras el chico que se alejaba.

— ¡No!—exigió— ¿Qué no lo ves? Es sólo un niño, recién cumplió dieciocho...

El pelirrojo agachó la mirada hacia ella para verla.

— ¿Puedes explicarte ahora, _Larissa_?—siseó. Claramente estaba molesto, muy molesto.

La joven soltó un largo suspiro, apretó los labios y con las mejillas sonrojados miró hacia la dirección en la que Yura se había marchado hasta perderse de vista entre la multitud del centro comercial.

— ¿Acaso...?—La voz del hombre sonó un tanto insegura. — ¿Acaso sí me engañas?

— ¡No, claro que no, no digas estupideces, Yerik!

— ¿Entonces qué fue esta escena?—La severidad volvió con esa nueva pregunta. — ¿Quién demonios es Otabek y por qué se mudaría a Rusia por ti? ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Fue por esto que llegaste tarde anoche a mi tocada, verdad? No puedo creerlo, _Issa..._ ¡Tres años! ¡Tres años juntos y lo arruinas todo con esto!

— ¡Déjame explicarte!—rogó ella casi rozando la desesperación.

— No. No quiero oírte —El músico le dio la espalda. —No quiero verte en este momento—añadió mientras se alejaba.

Laika, mejor dicho, Larissa, hizo el intento por detenerlo pero se quedó de pie justo a la entrada de la tienda. Agachó la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar llorar, mas resultó imposible. (¡Ah, siempre era tan sensible!). Sabía que Yerik estaba molesto y la mejor opción era esperar a que sus pensamientos se aclararan, así como ella debía calmar la conmoción.

Tomó aire y lo soltó tres veces seguidas. De su bolso de mano sacó el teléfono celular y tecleó en la agenda de contactos para buscar el indicado y llamar.

— ¿Viktor?—habló en un hilillo de voz cuando la llamada fue aceptada.

 _¿Qué sucede, Issa?_ , escuchó la voz de su amigo al otro lado de la línea. Ella suspiró antes de hablar.

— Surgió un problema.

 **. . .**

 _I'm sorry, Beka. Davai?_

Releyó el mensaje escrito por sí mismo en el brazalete sostenedor del vaso por centésima vez en su camino de la cafetería a la pista de hielo.

Ya era lunes y tenía que enfrentar a Otabek. Sí, a esa conclusión había llegado después de una larga noche dando vueltas en su cama, maldiciendo por todo su apartamento y golpeando una almohada contra la pared hasta que todo estuvo infestado de plumas. Lo enfrentaría.

Tenía un guión no escrito maravilloso preparado sólo para ese momento. Comenzaría explicando lo que vio en el centro comercial, si Beka le creía, entonces procedería a confesar sus sentimientos, y si no lo hacía, le arrojaría el café a la cara mientras le gritaba sus sentimientos. En su cabeza no era un tan mal escenario, pero mientras más se acercaba a la pista, más nervioso se sentía. Y más cobarde.

— Cálmate, idiota —murmuró severamente para darse ánimos.

 _Hey, Beka, tu novia te es infiel con un vago que parece salido de la familia de pelirrojos de Harry Potter. El tipo no era tan guapo y ella no vale la pena, así que no te sientas mal. Anda, bro, que si quieres vamos a partirle la cara al vago ese y arrojamos huevos podridos a la casa de esa perra. Mira que no me gusta decir te lo dije, pero te lo dije. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que nadie te puede valorar más que yo? Serás idiota con ganas. Deberíamos empezar una relación. Hombre, no hagas esa cara de sorpresa, ¡era lógico! Creo que me gustas un poco, bien, más que un poco y más que gustarme. No tienes que decir nada, sólo piénsalo. Sí, sé que es raro, tu mejor amigo te dice que está enamorado de ti. Oye, lo siento, pero apenas lo he descubierto y tampoco lo asimilo. Así que... ¿café negro con dos de azúcar, verdad? Toma tu café, yo debo ir a practicar. ¡Quedamos más tarde!_

Sonrió al repasar su guión. Parecía correcto.

Al llegar a la entrada de la pista notó la motocicleta que pertenecía a su amigo e instantáneamente un pinchazo de culpa atravesó su pecho al mismo tiempo que su pálido rostro se coloraba. Tanto los espejos como la abolladura ya estaban reparados, pero eso no restaba que era culpa suya los inconvenientes que Otabek tuvo que sufrir.

 _Por el bien de la humanidad, personas como yo no deberían tener autorización para enamorarse_ , pensó.

Una vez dentro su mirada buscó de un lado a otro la figura de su amigo, su corazón palpitaba con tanta prisa que temía que hiciera eco por todo el lugar. Halló a Otabek en una de las bancas alrededor de la pista y sosteniendo con mayor firmeza el vaso de café entre sus manos, Plisetsky comenzó a caminar hacia él.

— ¿Yura?—cuestionó el kazajo al caer en cuenta de la presencia de su amigo a unos metros de donde estaba sentado.

El rubio desvió la mirada, acercó el vaso contra su pecho, frunció el ceño, pegó un pisotón contra el suelo y entonces volvió a mirarlo.

— Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yo les advertí que Laika ocultaba algo._

 _Se supone que esta historia contaría de tres capítulos pero, como ya han visto, este no es el final. Si todo sale como lo planeado, serán cinco capítulos y quizá algún tipo de prólogo porque soy cruel pero justa(?)._

 _¿Creen que mi bebé Yurio se declarará? ¿Y Otabek? ¿Laika volverá? ¿Se acabará el drama? ¿Viktor lavará los platos sin quejarse cuando terminen de cenar? ¿Serán buenos padres? ¿Comeré tacos o pizza? Lo sabrán pronto, o no, no sé._

 _Por compartir la historia y darle promoción, un agradecimiento especial a la página en Facebook: **Otayuri. ¿Davai? - Davai.**_

 _¡Gracias por los votos y los comentarios!_

 ** _Life &Love,_**

 ** _Nina Keehl._**


	4. Odio nuestra canción

**_Sigo viva, queridas lectoras y lectores (¿los hay?) y he vuelto con el penúltimo capítulo._**

 ** _Lamento la tardanza, el fin de semestre fue más complicado de lo que creía aparte de que tuve ciertos problemas de salud últimamente, pero el_** _Otayuri_ ** _me da los motivos necesarios para viviiiir._**

 ** _El capítulo de hoy es más largo, se los debía por tanta espera._**

 ** _Capítulo dedicado a_** _Dara_ ** _. Ya dame tu bendición, digo, fue estupendo conocerte este año. ¿Podrías dejar de golpearme, por favor?_**

 _Yuri on Ice!_ y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen.

* * *

 **10 cosas que odio de ti.**

* * *

 **IV.**

 _¿Te puedes enamorar de tu mejor amigo?_

 _¿Cómo dejar de estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo?_

 _¿Si piensas en tu mejor amigo mientras te masturbas, eres gay?_

 _¿Edad legal en Rusia?_

 _¿Cómo salir de la friendzone?_

 _¿Cómo vivir en la friendzone sin querer llorar?_

Su historial en Google se había vuelto completamente patético desde el momento cuando descubrió que había rebasado la delgada línea entre amistad y amor. No podía quejarse del todo, Harry y Sally se lo habían advertido con su historia, así como Chantry y Wallace, Chandler y Mónica, incluso Enris y Jack aunque sin la casa de campaña en la cima de una montaña fría. *****

El cine no era más que otra rama del arte para expresar lo ridículamente complicada que la realidad podría llegar a ser. Lamentablemente su vida no era una comedia romántica y sabía de antemano que el final de su ridículo enamoramiento unilateral no terminaría en alguna sala de abordaje en el aeropuerto mientras _Hey, soul sister!_ sonaba de fondo mientras besaba a Yuratchka Plisetsky.

En primer lugar, esas cosas no le sucedían a nadie en la vida real –y mucho menos ocurriría en su vida–, en segundo lugar, él pensaría en una mejor canción para el inicio de su relación oficial.

Había sido poco más de un año atrás cuando descubrió la clase de sentimientos que albergaba por su mejor amigo, el conocido Hada Rusa en el mundo del patinaje.

Fue una tarde durante su traslado a Rusia cuando la salud de Nikolai Plisetsky era demasiado delicada amenazando con terminar la vida del hombre. Viktor y Yuuri le habían contactado para hacer compañía al tigre de hielo, brindar apoyo, distraerlo de las dificultades y enfrentarlas a su lado. Eso hacía un amigo. Y también lo hacía alguien enamorado, sin embargo, Otabek aún no distinguía la diferencia entre ambas en aquel entonces.

Le habría gustado tener una señal antes de la verdadera revelación. Algo que le dijera: "¡Cuidado! Tigre ruso peligroso para la estabilidad emocional de las personas. No mirar por mucho tiempo, se corre el riesgo de querer besarlo".

O quizá la señal estaba ahí, quizá siempre estuvo presente y él, alguien que nunca fue realmente apegado a las reglas, pasó de largo la advertencia porque se trataba de la persona que más había admirado desde que era un niño.

 _¿Qué pasa si pierdo todo?_ , fue la pregunta de Yuri la tarde que se aferró a su abrazo temblando como un pequeño gatito asustado. Otabek creó la distancia suficiente entre ambos para poder mirarlo, para asegurarse de que su amigo creyera en él cuando dijo: _Aún me tendrás. Siempre._

Yuri siguió llorando después de eso, incluso más fuerte que al inicio y con la precaución necesaria para no importunar a su amigo, Otabek se recostó sobre la cama halando consigo el delgado cuerpo del ruso sin disminuir la firmeza de sus brazos tras su espalda, asegurándole que tenía un lugar en el cual desahogar todo lo que le lastimaba.

Otabek Altin nunca mentía, pero las palabras prometidas esa tarde fueron las más sinceras que había dicho en toda su vida.

Fue esa tarde cuando ocurrió.

Aún se encontraba acariciando el cabello corto de su amigo con una mano y palmeando su espalda con la otra, el llanto volvía de pronto pero con menos fuerza que en un inicio, sólo unos cuantos sollozos y escasas lágrimas que ya no hacían diferencia alguna en su ya empapada camisa. Cuando pareció que Yuri estaba lo suficientemente calmado, Otabek hizo el amago de separarse pero al instante los dedos del rubio se aferraron a su camisa obligándolo a permanecer cerca. Inevitablemente rió por la acción.

— Sólo iré a poner música—comentó dando una palmada en su cabeza.

— ¿Para qué?—masculló Yuri soltando de a poco la camisa.

— Porque quiero que sonrías—respondió picando la mejilla del menor a lo que este la apartó de un suave golpe y lo miró con el ceño fruncido— Anda, no puedes quedarte toda la tarde llorando en la cama.

— Vete a la mierda, hago lo que quiero—Yuri volteó la cabeza hundiéndola en la cama.

— No puedes resistirte a la buena música, Yura—comentó Otabek mientras se alejaba de Plisetsky levantándose de la cama para ir hacia la pequeña bocina en el escritorio de su amigo y conectar el iPod. — Ambos sabemos eso—añadió mirándolo por sobre el hombro.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dejas hacer lo que quiero?—oprimió los labios mientras se sentaba sobre la cama; al verlo de ese modo, con las mejillas infladas y el cabello despeinado, Otabek casi pareció ver al mismo chico de quince años que era cuando su amistad empezó.

— Tú siempre terminas haciendo lo que de verdad quieres hacer—alzó la vista de su iPod enarcando ambas cejas con esa expresión que decía: te conozco, no puedes mentir frente a mí.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua, rodó los ojos y finalmente una tenue sonrisa ladina pintó sus labios.

— Sólo me animaré si la música es buena—advirtió. Levantó el dedo índice y pulgar hacia el frente simulando una pistola, tiró de ella y fingió un disparo. — Golpéame con tu mejor canción, DJ.

No lo decepcionó. Aquella tarde cantaron y bailaron hasta que el hambre los obligó a salir del departamento en busca de comida. Comieron pirozhki en un puesto callejero y cuando limpió una mancha de comida en el borde de los labios de Yuri, se cuestionó por qué su corazón se agitaba dentro de su pecho con tanto desespero. ¿Por qué –desde el momento en que habían estado bailando– lo único que había cruzado por su mente era besar a su mejor amigo?

No era un idiota para no ver lo que significaban todas las emociones acumuladas esa tarde, sabía que estaba enamorado (aunque tuvo que hacer ocho test en línea para asegurarse) pero lo único que no sabía era qué hacer al respecto.

¿Por qué el amor no venía con un manual de instrucciones?

Lo que tiene un enamoramiento es que cambia todo, absolutamente todo lo que te rodea. La manera en que piensas, los sueños que tienes, las pesadillas que te asustan, lo que deseas a las estrellas, lo que imaginas cuando escuchas una cursi canción. Y a menudo tenía que cambiar una tras otra, de Crazy for you a Sweet Child o'Mine, Something just like this a Can't take my eyes off you, I want to hold your hand o You're my bestfriend, ¡cada maldita canción le recordaba a Yuri! Cada maldita nota sonaba perfecta para dedicar.

Sin embargo no podía hacer algo como eso, así que sólo copiaba el link de la canción en el buzón de mensajes y se lo enviaba con un discreto: "Escucha esto". No más.

Creyó que aquella fase pasaría pronto, que no era más que una confusión mental jugándole una mala pasada con su mejor amigo.

"Es sólo porque se trata de la persona más cercana a ti, necesitas conocer más gente", intentó convencerse y funcionó alrededor de dos meses en los que casi sintió volver a la normalidad, incluso había empezado a salir con una chica de su propio país y le agradaba bastante. Pero fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que todo lo que le gustaba de ella le recordaba a Yuri: tenía un gato, arrugaba la nariz al enfadarse, reía demasiado fuerte y se quedaba dormida en las películas.

Tuvo que terminar lo que aún no iniciaba antes de volverse completamente loco.

¡Y como si eso no fuera poco, después se presentó el viaje a Japón! Ya había visitado con anterioridad Hasetsu dos años atrás aproximadamente, sabía cuánto le gustaba ese lugar a Yura tanto por la comida como por las costumbres, especialmente los baños en aguas termales.

Había estado ya en dicho lugar en el viaje anterior; aunque en un inicio fue ligeramente incómodo compartir un baño con otros hombres desnudos (y no por su bisexualidad de la que se enorgullecía de mantener bajo control, sino por el no tan sutil descaro de Viktor metiendo mano al pobre Katsuki), terminó por pasar un relajante rato en el agua caliente, la naturaleza rodeando su derredor y la amena plática de su mejor amigo.

No obstante, cuando llegó el momento de tener que desnudarse para ir hacia las aguas termales, su mirada se detuvo –y vaya que se esforzó en evitarlo– en el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo; era más alto y sus músculos habían madurado, en especial… Tragó en seco levantando la mirada de golpe y dando la vuelta. Se cubrió la cintura con una toalla para ocultar cierto despertar de su anatomía y echó a correr fuera de los baños alegando que no se sentía bien del estómago. Aunque Yuri lo buscó esa tarde, Otabek no tuvo la valentía de mirarlo a los ojos después de haber satisfecho su deseo sexual imaginándolo a él.

Nunca había tenido un amigo como Yuri Plisetsky y, bien sabía tras esos años de amistad, que él era único verdadero amigo en la vida del ruso. No podía ser tan egoísta y arrebatarle eso por un simple enamoramiento pasajero, aunque ya no estaba seguro de que _enamoramiento pasajero_ fuera la definición correcta para todo lo que llevaba dentro suyo por ya un año entero.

— Pero, ¿qué sucede si aun así pierdo todo?—cuestionó en un murmullo aquella tarde creando el espacio suficiente entre ambos para mirarlo directamente. Tras la capa de lágrimas, sus verdes ojos lucían más grandes y hermosos que nunca.

— Aún me tendrás—respondió— Siempre.

Esa tarde lo descubrió y volvió a hacerlo cuando el doctor anunció –una semana después– el fallecimiento de Nikolai Plisetsky, supo que lo amaba mientras sostenía todo el peso de su cuerpo para evitar que cayera al suelo y cuando su fuerza cedió y Yuri resbaló hincándose derrotado sobre el azulejo, Otabek cayó con él y lo aferró contra su pecho resguardando sus lágrimas y sollozos. Descubrió cuánto lo amaba durante los meses siguientes, cuando la falta de su abuelo lo derrumbó en el hielo, y sin embargo, continuó. Porque ese era el chico del que estaba enamorado: un tigre que no se rinde bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Supo qué tanto lo amaba la noche que arribó en Rusia para celebrar el cumpleaños dieciocho de ese dolor de cabeza y corazón que más quería, cuando lo vio siendo tan encantadoramente bochornoso bajo los efectos del alcohol, las mejillas coloradas, la risa y su baile en el concurso improvisado; tan perdido estaba en sólo mirar a Yuri que no cayó en cuenta que otra persona lo miraba a él.

Quizá también estaba ebrio y por tal razón había bajado la guardia de manera tan sencilla.

— En realidad, lo sabía desde antes—le corrigió Viktor cuando se quedaron solos en el departamento después de que ambos Yuri salieran por más bebida a la tienda. — Yuuri-kun lo sabía también, hablamos de eso todo el tiempo—agitó la mano como si se tratara de una conversación sobre el clima y no sobre la cuerda floja de la que su amistad de tres años pendía. — A veces era tan obvio.

— He sido precavido—se defendió Otabek sintiendo amenazado su orgullo.

— ¿En serio?—Viktor enarcó ambas cejas sonriendo con cierta burla— ¿Y qué hay de cuándo mandaste el link de _Bad Romance_? ******

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— _Yurio-kun_ pasó la tarde con nosotros esa vez y reprodujo la canción durante la hora de comida—encogió los hombros— ¿ _I don't wanna be friends_? Fue demasiado obvio, Otabek.

— ¿Y qué hay de Yura?—preguntó al instante con el corazón amenazando con abandonar su cuerpo. — ¿Él pudo notar lo que yo quería decir?

Viktor soltó una buena risa, mezcla de su vibrante personalidad y el alcohol que ya coloraba su pálido rostro.

— No, él no se dio ni por enterado—negó de lado a lado para después recargar el antebrazo sobre el respaldo del sillón— Es un chico listo pero terriblemente despistado. Por eso me preocupa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que su única vida ha sido el hielo desde la muerte de Nikolai, pero la vida no debe reducirse a las medallas —murmuró. La vista del mayor parecía perdida en algún punto del pasado, lucía como ese hombre con el que había compartido podio años atrás, un rostro vacío que había cambiado desde el Gran Prix Final en Barcelona. Sin que Viktor lo dijera, Otabek sabía que hablaba por experiencia propia. — No quisiera que Yurio se olvidara del amor y la vida. O la amistad.

— Entonces…—el kazajo tragó en seco entendiendo el rumbo de la conversación— ¿Debo callar lo que siento?

— ¿Qué? No —corrigió de inmediato el ruso— Al contrario, debes expresar que lo quieres pero antes decidir de qué forma lo harás.

— Complicaré todo si le digo que yo…—soltó un bufido. "Lo quiero", completó en su mente.

— Así que sólo estarás ahí como un amigo sufriendo en silencio y privando a Yuri del amor que le puedas brindar. Qué forma tan cómoda tienes de amar, Otabek.

— Hey, yo no-

— Hay dos opciones—interrumpió Viktor— O te complicas la vida a su lado o sigues adelante. Es tu decisión.

Ni siquiera hubo respuesta alguna en su mente pues las palabras de Nikiforov le noquearon como si se tratara del golpe final en el último round de una pelea (o el penúltimo, pues la lucha no terminaba ahí). Katsuki y Yura volvieron afortunadamente en ese punto de la plática, Viktor le dedicó una mirada fugaz de complicidad antes de lanzarse contra su marido y rogar atención.

Había pasado ya un año, pero supo que amaba a Yuri mientras lo miraba parlotear en el taxi hacia su departamento y recordó la primera conversación que compartieron en Barcelona. Quizá fueron las palabras de Viktor, el alcohol nublando su consciencia o que _Gotta have_ _you_ sonaba en la radio del automóvil, pero en ese justo momento deseó complicarse la vida con ese _simple enamoramiento pasajero._

Pero el beso. ¡Ese maldito beso! Fue como un golpe de la realidad directo al rostro que le recordó que la determinación no funcionaba en el amor, que no era como un deporte en el que si te esforzabas lo suficiente podrías llegar a la meta. No, la vida y el amor no eran como el hielo. No bastaba ni su esfuerzo ni su determinación para que Yuri lo amara.

Al día siguiente, después de la plática en el desayuno donde Plisetsky no recordó absolutamente nada del beso (y si lo hizo, era claro que quería olvidarlo), Otabek marchó hacia Kazajistán con la idea clara de olvidar todo ese asunto y seguir adelante.

Pero, ¿estaba dispuesto a hacerlo? Tan cerca estuvo de lo único que quería, de lo que amaba, la persona que amaba, ¿y dejaría todo sólo así? Una parte suya –la mayor parte– se había cansado de sufrir el amor unilateral y la otra parte, esa pequeña que saltaba dentro de él cada que pensaba en Yuri, le recordaba que él no se rendía.

Descubrió que lo amaba un mes y medio después de la fiesta de cumpleaños, en una llamada telefónica. Si, conocía sus propios sentimientos por poco más de un año, pero fue esa tarde cuando entendió que amar no sólo era sentirlo, sino experimentarlo una y otra vez, expresarlo y finalmente, compartirlo.

— _Listen, baby…_ —murmuró Yuri contra la bocina del teléfono y Otabek sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al reconocer el ritmo que entonó la voz del ruso— _Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low… Ain't no river wide enough, baby._

— ¿Qué haces?—murmuró Altin al otro lado de la línea. Escuchó a su amigo soltar un bufido mezclado a una maldición que no alcanzó a entender del todo.

— Tuviste un mal día, así que te canto nuestra canción para que sonrías, ¿no es obvio?—masculló.

— ¿Nuestra canción…?—la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de siquiera pensarla, un par de segundos después se arrepintió de haber hablado suponiendo que Yuri se molestaría por el hecho de que él no recordaba algo tan importante como lo era compartir una canción con alguien.

— ¿Recuerdas hace un año?—contrario a lo que pensó, el ruso explicó con calma— Cuando mi abuelo fue hospitalizado y tú viniste a Rusia para apoyarme, ¿lo recuerdas?—insistió como si necesitara confirmar que Otabek le escuchaba.

— Sí, lo recuerdo.

— Bien —prosiguió Yuri satisfecho por una respuesta como ésa—, ¿entonces recuerdas la tarde en que me ayudaste a arreglar mi habitación?

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó los labios de Otabek. Se giró sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo y cerró los ojos, como si de esa forma pudiese vivir una vez más el inolvidable recuerdo de aquella tarde un año atrás. Cuando supo que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Yuratchka Plisetsky.

— Cuando yo dejé de llor-, cuando me calmé —se corrigió, negándose como lo haría un niño a admitir que alguna vez lloró en su vida—, tú rompiste el abrazo y fuiste a poner tu iPod a la bocina. Dijiste que no debía quedarme la tarde llorando en la cama.

— Y tú me dijiste: Vete a la mierda, hago lo que quiero—intervino Otabek y ambos rieron.

— Pero nunca me dejas hacer lo que yo quiero —replicó Yura arrugando el ceño, aun cuando era consciente que la única persona en el mundo que le permitía hacer lo que quería, era Otabek.

Rodó sobre la cama hasta quedar recostado de lado, movió el teléfono hacia la oreja que no estaba contra la almohada y aún en la oscuridad de su habitación, pudo definir a la perfección la figura de Otabek en el recuerdo yendo hacia el escritorio y seleccionando una canción.

— Me hiciste bailar esa tarde. Y cantar hasta que los vecinos se hartaron de esa canción.

— Ain't no mountain high enough—murmuró el nombre del éxito sesentero.

— Ain't no mountain high enough—repitió Yuri sonriendo— Esa tarde tenía tanto miedo de quedarme solo, pero estuviste a mi lado para recordarme que no importara qué, ibas a estar ahí para mí, justo como dicen Marvin y Tammi —suspiró cerrando los ojos—. Así que yo también, Beka. También estaré siempre para ti. Por eso es nuestra canción.

— Yuri…—la confesión logró conmoverlo a tal punto que lo único que fue capaz de decir fue el nombre de su amigo. Oprimió los labios para evitar que todos los sentimientos que había guardado por un año entero escaparan a mitad de una llamada. Sin embargo, lo pensó.

"Te quiero, Yuri".

— _If you need me, call me… No matter where you are, no matter how far_ —entonó el rubio prosiguiendo con la canción— _Don't worry, baby…_

— _Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry_ —continuó Otabek y la suave risa de Yura al otro lado de la línea le hizo imaginarse su rostro de orgullo combinado con diversión al escucharlo completar la letra— _You don't have to worry!_

Entonces sus voces se mezclaron y en un flash se encontraba dando vuelta al reloj un año atrás.

— _Cause, baby, there ain't no mountain high enough!_

Yura le miró desde la cama con el ceño fruncido y las piernas flexionadas contra su pecho, preguntándole que qué demonios hacía. Otabek había reído por lo bajo mientras continuaba la canción y extendía las manos hacia el menor, quien negó de inmediato de lado a lado.

— _Ain't no valley low enough!_

Altin le tomó de las muñecas pese a su resistencia y aunque Yuri había crecido bastante hasta estar a su misma altura, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirse a él y terminó levantándose de la cama para seguir el ritmo con menor resistencia de la que hubiese querido. ¡Era inevitable! Otabek había dado en el blanco con esa melodía.

— _Ain't no river wide enough!_

La canción era demasiado pegajosa como para que su cuerpo, siempre cediendo al ritmo de cualquier tipo de melodía, se quedara estático. Así que ambos se encontraban a mitad de la habitación bailando y cantando a viva voz la canción que se reproducía. Otabek le había contado en el primer año de amistad que era ésa la canción preferida de su madre. "De mi abuela lo era también", había respondido Yura sintiendo que la unión entre ambos ya era un lazo inquebrantable.

— _To keep me from gettin' to you, baby._

Hablaron un rato más por teléfono hasta que los bostezos de Yuri fueron tan repetitivos que Otabek le mandó a dormir recibiendo quejas somnolientas por parte del ruso que parecía existir más en el mundo de los sueños que en la realidad.

No fue el mismo caso con Otabek que se mantuvo con la mirada fija en el techo de su habitación para después tomar su móvil y teclear un nombre en específico en la agenda de contactos.

Miró el número registrado en su agenda de contactos como lo había hecho más veces de las que prefería admitir. No era unido a Viktor Nikiforov, apenas habían intercambiado palabra en escasas conversaciones y la más extensa parecía ser la que habían tenido la noche del cumpleaños dieciocho de Yuri, con todo y el alto nivel de alcohol de por medio.

¡Esa maldita noche! Todo sería más fácil si tan sólo no lo hubiera besado. Ahora nada era como quería y a cada día que pasaba le costaba más comportarse con naturalidad.

Si seguía de esa forma podría arruinarlo todo hasta que nada tuviera remedio. En cambio, si contaba con el apoyo de alguien como Viktor –cuya vida en pareja parecía el paraíso–, el final de la historia prometía no parecer una escala abajo del desenlace de la película Titanic.

Al menos eso era lo que esperaba y por tal razón, se animó finalmente a llamar al número en pantalla.

El tono sonó cuatro veces y justo cuando creyó que no recibiría respuesta a la primera llamada (pues no iba a ceder una vez que se había armado de valor para enfrentar la situación), una voz adormilada le dio saludo al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Viktor? Soy Otabek—se introdujo al instante con impaciencia. Era momento de complicarse la vida.

¡Pero no esperó que todo se complicaría hasta ese nivel! ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando llamó a Viktor Nikiforov por un consejo?! ¡Peor que eso! No se trataba de sólo un consejo, ¡sino de un plan entero para que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos!

Sabía que desde el momento en que vio a Larissa en el auto junto al patinador cuando le recogió en el aeropuerto, que nada bueno podría salir de eso, sin embargo todo parecía tan sencillo. _Somos seres visuales_ , había dicho la joven (actriz y guionista de teatro, introdujo Viktor _), ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, ¿entiendes? Si Yuri Plisetsky no conoce a tu pareja, ¿cómo imaginas que podrá desarrollar celos?_ , a regañadientes admitió que tenía razón en ello.

Al inicio desconfiaba enormemente de la estrategia que Viktor había armado (aunque Otabek prefería llamarlo _teatro_ en lugar de plan), creyendo que esa mentira no tan pequeña hundiría por completo la amistad que tanto se había esforzado en salvar desde que descubrió lo que sentía.

— Te dije que esto sería la gota en el vaso—comentó Larissa (o Laika, si de su "novia" se trataba) entregándole el pequeño dije de tigre. Otabek torció los labios mientras lo miraba, cerró su mano en puño y guardó el colgante en el bolsillo de la chamarra.

— Si te gusta predecir, debiste decir algo sobre la motocicleta—reprochó Altin desviando la mirada hacia su medio de transporte que estaba volcado sobre el suelo con ambos espejos rotor y una abolladura. — Creo que fue suficiente.

— Otabek…

— Fue suficiente —cortó de tajo andando hacia la moto y levantándola— Tendré que llevarla mañana al taller. No sólo este ridículo plan no ha funcionado, sino que ahora tengo que pagar la reparación.

— Oh, vamos, eso puedes dejarlo a la cuenta de Viktor—el contrario le dirigió una mala mirada que le advertía no hacer chistes al respecto. Larissa suspiró. — ¿No crees que es más importante buscar a Yuri?

— Issa, no estoy de humor, ¿de acuerdo?—murmuró mirándola por sobre el hombro— Sé que me reclamará por esto y lo entiendo, llegamos lejos permitiéndote usar este dije y él debe estar más que enfadado. Y yo también lo estoy—añadió encendiendo la motocicleta.

— Estás actuando como un verdadero imbécil, Otabek.

— ¿Sólo hoy?—ironizó antes de colocarse el casco— Me pareció que llevaba toda una semana comportándome como un verdadero imbécil con este estúpido plan y no más—aclaró con determinación— Mañana yo mismo buscaré a Yuri y le diré lo que siento de la manera en que debía hacerlo desde un inicio. Siempre fui sincero y todo este circo sólo demuestra que-, que yo…, agh.

— ¿Que las personas son estúpidas cuando se enamoran?—completó Larissa a lo que el contrario asintió sintiendo la vergüenza expresarse en su rostro por medio de un sonrojo. La chica soltó una breve risa y asintió. — Al menos este ridículo plan te ha dado la valentía necesaria para enfrentar tus sentimientos de la manera correcta.

Otabek sonrió apenas, pues la expresividad no era su fuerte.

— Gracias por la ayuda—dijo sabiendo que era ése el momento para despedirse. Larissa asintió con una sonrisa.

— Fue una grata experiencia, Otabek Altin. Te deseo lo mejor, espero buenas noticias de Viktor cuando todo esto termine—se ajustó la bufanda que cubría su cuello dando la vuelta.

— Oye, podría llevarte.

Ella miró por sobre el hombro y negó.

— Mi verdadero novio tiene un concierto hoy no muy lejos de esta zona, así que iré caminando—alzó la mano para agitarla a modo de despedida— _Dasvidaniya, osito_ —canturreó en tono burlón haciendo reír al chico.

— _Dasvidaniya, Laika_ —murmuró para sí mismo.

¿Alguna vez han desarrollado un guión sobre su vida pensando en cada palabra, gesto y reacción para que todo sea perfecto pero al final, no importa lo que hagas, nada termina ciñéndose al guión no escrito de los momentos que más importan?

Finalmente tenía una confesión de un año entero a punto de escapar de sus labios y Yuri Plisetsky, inesperado como siempre, mal entendió todas sus palabras creyendo que la persona por la que se mudaba a Rusia era otra y tras una clara declaración de odio eterno sintió su mundo hundirse en un hoyo negro.

Perdía al chico que amaba, peor aún, perdía a su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ahora en la pista de hielo, de pie frente a él con un café entre las manos, el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas coloradas mientras relataba su encuentro con Laika ( _Larissa_ ) en el centro comercial, el haberla descubierto 'engañándolo' con un vago pelirrojo ("Ese debe ser el verdadero novio de Issa") y teniendo el descaro de decir: _¡No es lo que parece!_

— Estaba tan enfadado, Beka, ¡en serio!—exclamó aumentando la tensión en su rostro— Esa perra, ¿acaso no te lo dije? Agh, yo sabía que algo malo se guardaba.

— Yura…

— Ni siquiera era alguien que pudiera valorarte como lo mereces. Te prometo que iremos a arrojar huevos podridos a su casa después del entrenamiento, ¡y a la casa de él también!

— Yura…

— Y tú que ibas a mudarte a Rusia por ella, esa bastarda.

— Yura, tengo algo que decirte.

— No importa lo que haya pasado con esa perra, ¡pero quédate en Rusia! ¡Quiero que te quedes! —exclamó ignorando por completo los llamados de su amigo.

Otabek separó los labios con ligera sorpresa ante ello, mas carraspeó por lo bajo para guardar compostura y alzó una mano pidiendo espacio para hablar.

— Antes de eso, hay algo que debo confesar.

— Otabek, déjame hablar a mí primero, ¿vale?—cortó Yuri sin darle oportunidad de replicar al respecto. —Para de interrumpir, con un demonio. Tómate tu café —masculló extendiéndole el vaso que llevaba un buen rato entre sus manos. Otabek titubeó al recibir el vaso, dudoso de si dejar que Yuri continuara era la opción correcta o terminaría hiriéndose más de lo que ya estaba.

— Bien, habla—accedió y de inmediato toda la seguridad que cubría el rostro de su amigo pareció resquebrajarse.

— Demonios—murmuró Yuri desviando la mirada hacia la pista de hielo como si necesitara cuidar de que el hombre en la maquinaria no estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar su conversación, soltó un bufido mascullando lo que seguramente era un insulto en ruso y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, pegando la barbilla al pecho para no hacer contacto visual. — Noquieroquetevayasporqueteamo.

— ¿Qué?

— Agh—rodó los ojos tensando la mandíbula— Que no quiero quetevayasporqueteamo.

— Yuri, en verdad no entiendo cuando balbuceas.

— ¡Que no quiero que te vayas porque te amo, mierda!—gritó e incluso la máquina sobre el hielo se detuvo porque su exclamación había asustado hasta al hombre de intendencia.

Yuri liberó un gruñido entre dientes y alzó la mano en su dirección para levantar el dedo medio. Después de su gesto –y orgulloso de haberlo hecho– volvió su vista hacia Otabek que aún lo miraba fijamente. No le incomodaba el silencio de su amigo, siempre era callado, pero esa mirada de completa seriedad no auguraba nada bueno y la seguridad que le había costado ganar para declararse estaba resquebrajándose como si se tratara de un lago congelado en el bosque que pronto lo hundiría en un pozo frío y oscuro.

— ¿Como… amigos?—murmuró Otabek.

Yuri arrugó el ceño y lo miró escéptico como si se tratase de una broma, algo dentro de su pecho se oprimió con incomodidad y asintió suavemente.

— Claro que te amo como amigos…—murmuró rascándose la punta de la nariz incómodo de que nada estuviera saliendo exactamente como lo había practicado.

Esa respuesta era más de lo que el corazón de cualquier persona estaba dispuesto a soportar. Otabek cerró los ojos de esa forma en que se hace cuando alguien se golpea el dedo meñique del pie contra una puerta y duele lo suficiente para cegarte por un momento mientras reprimes un grito.

Abrió los ojos dando un paso hacia el frente; no quería estar más tiempo en ese lugar. No obstante, Yuri bloqueó su paso impidiéndole huir.

—…pero también te amo como se ama a una persona—completó lo que había iniciado minuto atrás. — El tipo de amor que sale en películas o en series, en anime, canciones, teatro. Ugh, hay mucho amor en todo, qué asco—arrugó el ceño y finalmente enfrentó la mirada de su amigo, quien parecía perdido en algún sitio lejano. Yuri bufó para llamar su atención. — ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Te amo.

El silencio que se instaló tras esas palabras fue más denso que el mismo hielo en invierno. Sin embargo, Otabek no tenía idea alguna sobre la manera en que debía reaccionar tras la confesión. En primer lugar, ¿acaso eso estaba sucediendo realmente? Bien podía estar durmiendo en su habitación del departamento que ocupaba en Kazajistán y haber soñado los últimos acontecimientos, o quizá había muerto y esa era la manera en que lo recibían en el cielo. Pues él no parecía encontrar otra razón lo suficientemente lógica que pudiera explicar el surreal momento que presenciaba.

El chico que quería, su mejor amigo, su primer amor, ese niño de inolvidables ojos de soldado al que había admirado toda su vida le confesaba que lo amaba.

Definitivamente debía tratarse de un sueño.

— ¿Beka?—Yuri agitó la mano frente al rostro de su amigo quien parecía estar al borde de un colapso. Además, su silencio le preocupaba.

— ¿Uh?—Otabek volvió en sí y finalmente sus ojos parecieron hacer contacto con el ruso, como si fuera apenas consciente del presente— ¿Dijiste que-? ¿Amor…? ¿Cómo suced-?

Yuri exhaló con fuerza pasando de largo a su amigo en dirección a la banca cercana donde se dejó caer sin una pizca de la gracia que siempre tenía sobre el hielo.

— Ahora que lo pienso, quizá debí esperar un poco más para decirte esto, es sólo que yo, bueno…—encogió los hombros volviendo a repetir esa manía suya de rascarse la punta de la nariz debido al nerviosismo—, en realidad yo no podía esperar —completó finalmente. —Creí que me estaba volviendo loco, ¿sabes? Estaba pensando seriamente tomar una consulta psicológica si no hubiese sido porque el Katsudon intervino.

— ¿Katsuki?

Finalmente parecía que Otabek hacía el esfuerzo por seguir el hilo de la conversación, al menos su expresión ausente se había esfumado mientras se acercaba hacia la banca para sentarse a su lado. Yuri carraspeó con cierta incomodidad ante la repentina cercanía y volteó la mirada para no hacer ninguna clase de contacto visual al hablar.

— Uhm, sí—respondió secamente— Fui a verlo después de lo que hablamos en el hotel. Me enfadé muchísimo, ¿verdad?—una risa se mezcló entre sus palabras.

— Puedo jurar que las palomas del edificio salieron volando cuando azotaste la puerta al salir mientras me jurabas odio eterno —respondió Otabek en el mismo tono de burla.

Ambos cruzaron la mirada soltando a reír por el comentario, ese tipo de acto que era tan común en ellos cuando compartían una broma secreta. Mas la risa no duró el tiempo suficiente cuando notaron que era la primera vez en su amistad que pasaban tanto tiempo separados, sin compartir nada, sin reír, sin mirarse.

Definitivamente había sido una semana difícil.

— En fin—retomó Yuri la palabra—, hablé con el Katsudon y dijo cosas muy bobas pero que también eran muy ciertas. Me di cuenta de que me gustas en serio.

— ¿Aunque sea hombre?—le fue inevitable indagar.

De los labios de Plisetsky escapó una buena carcajada.

— ¡Qué cosas dices!—siguió riendo pero su rostro pálido completamente colorado exponía lo nervioso que se sentía por dentro ante la pregunta; pues en sus dieciocho años de vida jamás se detuvo a pensar en la posibilidad de que un hombre le gustara. Carraspeó para eliminar cualquier rastro de su risa y tomando aire volvió a tomar la palabra. — En realidad, no pienso en ti como un hombre, quiero decir, sé que lo eres, pero no es lo importante. Si tuvieras vagina sería completamente lo mismo mientras siguieras siendo tú. _Tsk_ , qué fastidio —chasqueó la lengua tomando la capucha de su chamarra para colocársela encima, todo ese tema le avergonzaba sin quererlo— No me importa qué tengas entre las piernas mientras seas Otabek Altin, la única persona con quien puedo ser… _yo_ , ni más ni menos que eso, simplemente Yuri.

A pesar de que el rubio había ocultado su rostro bajo la capucha y se negaba a mirarlo directamente, Otabek fue incapaz de apartar su vista de él. Lucía más grande que antes, no precisamente por los centímetros significativos que su altura había ganado en los últimos tres años, sino por el sentido de sus palabras, la madurez con la que enfrentaba los obstáculos impuestos. Al mismo tiempo, parecía más joven que nunca, un niño confundido por las cosas del mundo que trata de comprender, por sentimientos que nunca antes había tenido. Maduro e inocente a la vez, la clase de monstruo en constante cambio que el mundo apreciaba en el momento que tocaba el hielo.

Otabek se preguntó cómo era posible enamorarse cada día más de ese chico.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?—cuestionó en tono bajo, con la misma precaución usada en su voz fue aproximando su mano hacia la que Yuri apoyaba en la banca, cubriéndola con la suya. El menor dio un respingo, pero volteó su palma hacia arriba para atrapar los dedos de Altin entre los suyos.

— Porque no tenía idea de que lo sentía hasta el momento que conocí a _Laika la perra_. Cuanto tú llegaste con ella…—soltó un gruñido desanimado— Diablos, me sentí tan herido porque no me habías dicho nada aun cuando soy tu mejor amigo, pero en el fondo no era sólo eso—alzó su mano libre para colocarla sobre su pecho— No podía respirar bien, mi corazón latía muy rápido y más que enojado, quería llorar. Patético, ¿no?

Otabek sonrió ladino negando suavemente con la cabeza.

— Entiendo cómo se siente, créeme.

Yuri frunció los labios al tiempo que su mano se tensaba para después removerla hasta deslindarse del agarre de Otabek.

— Te creo —masculló en un tono grave— Debes sentirte así por la traición de esa perra en este momento, ¿verdad? Supongo que de verdad la querías, le prestaste el dije que te regalé, después de todo.

— Yura, no es lo que parec-

— Está bien, eso ya no importa—interrumpió levantándose pero aún sin dar la cara hacia su amigo. — Es lógico que te tomes tu tiempo. Podemos seguir siendo amigos, siempre lo seremos, ya habrá tiempo en el futuro para que puedas corresponder mis sentimientos.

Iba a continuar con un cambio de tema, decir algo acerca del entrenamiento o sobre el video del gatito que se cae del librero que vio la noche anterior, quizá invitarlo a comer más tarde o tararear _Ain't no mountain high enough_ para recordarle que no importaba lo que sucediera entre ambos, siempre estarían juntos. Sin embargo, la nada discreta risa de Otabek le robó cualquier idea posible de la mente sustituyendo la incomodidad por la molestia.

— ¿Te parece gracioso?—espetó girándose hacia él elevando el pie derecho del suelo listo para dar una patada si era necesaria, aunque lo cierto es que jamás podría hacer daño alguno al chico frente a él.

Otabek negó de inmediato pero la sonrisa divertida se mantenía en sus labios elevando el enfado de Yurio. Dejó en el café sobre la banca para después levantarse. Instintivamente Yuri dio un paso hacia atrás debido a la cercanía entre ambos, aunque a Otabek no pareció importarle tal acción.

— De cierta manera, sí, me parece gracioso—admitió dejando la risa atrás.

— ¡Te romperé la nariz a ver si te parece gracioso!—fue la queja inmediata del contrario, quien alzó el puño de forma amenazante para posteriormente cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho. — Qué tarado, confieso mis sentimientos y tú te burlas, ¿qué clase de amigo eres?

— Me río porque no hay razón para esperar un tiempo futuro, Yura.

— ¿Uh?

— Correspondo lo que sientes justo ahora, en realidad, he sentido lo mismo por ti desde hace tiempo, es sólo que no tenía el valor para decirlo, temía que esto podría arruinar la amistad que forjamos, pero no es así. No arruinaremos nada. ¡Ah!—expulsó un largo suspiro llevándose las manos tras la cabeza e inclinándola hacia atrás, luego extendió los brazos hacia arriba y volvió a reír. — ¡Se siente tan bien decirlo!—exclamó— No puedo creer que todo esto funcionara tan bien.

Yuri, quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, creyó que su amigo se estaba volviendo loco.

— Beka, ¿de qué demonios hablas?

El aludido bajó los brazos, tosió por lo bajo y aunque la felicidad era imposible de cubrir, se esforzó en volver a su usual expresión de seriedad.

— Hay algo que también debo decirte, Yuri—habló dando un paso hacia el frente, a lo que el ruso dio uno hacia atrás, temeroso. Otabek encontró adorable dicha reacción. — Uno, Laika nunca fue mi novia. Dos, también te am-

— Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo que nunca fue tu novia?

— Yuratchka, ¿en algún momento me dejarás hablar?—reprochó Otabek en ese tono que siempre parecía hacer efecto en el menor y ese momento no fue la excepción, pues Yurio selló sus labios y con el ceño fruncido asintió de mala gana. — Mucho mejor—felicitó Altin.

Se tomó un momento para inhalar y exhalar, preparándose para contar todo lo que llevaba atormentándole por tanto tiempo.

— Laika nunca fue mi novia—repitió—. En realidad, ese ni siquiera es su nombre real. Se trataba de una conocida de Viktor que nos ayudó a llevar esto a cabo. Mira, es complicado, así que seré directo: Laika era una fachada para darte celos. —El rostro escéptico de Yura era digno de fotografiar en ese instante. — ¡Lo sé! Fue estúpido, pero me alegra que haya funcionado porque de esa manera… finalmente puedo decir que te amo.

— No…—murmuró Yuri agachando la mirada.

— ¿No? ¿Qué?

— Tú… me manipulaste —murmuró apretando los puños. Definitivamente no era esa la reacción que Otabek esperaba cuando le dijera abiertamente que lo amaba. Yuri alzó la cabeza de repente haciendo que la capucha cayera hacia atrás, sus verdes ojos estaban ocultos tras una fina capa cristalina y sus labios se oprimían reprimiendo los insultos que fácilmente podía adivinar de tan sólo mirarlo. — ¡Me manipulaste!—reclamó alzando la voz.

— No fue así, Yura—apresuró a aclarar acercándose a él con la intensión de tomarlo por los hombros, mas Yuri se apartó bruscamente. — Mira, si te calmaras, tal vez-

— ¡No me voy a calmar!—estalló nuevamente sin apartar su fiera mirada del castaño— ¡Me has mentido! Todo este tiempo, desde el inicio… ¡AGH! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me sentía, la tienes?!—se aproximó hacia Otabek tomándolo por las solapas de su sudadera negra acercándolo amenazante hacia él. — ¡Creí que ibas a abandonarme! Tenía tanto miedo, tanta inseguridad, ¡no entendía nada! ¡Fue la puta peor semana de mi vida!

— ¿Disculpa?—la voz de Otabek fue calma pero envuelta en un tono severo, uno que Yuri había escuchado pocas veces en él. De esa forma hablaba cuando se enfadaba. — ¿Una semana?—el kazajo tomó las muñecas de Yurio con la firmeza suficiente para librarse del agarre pero no para lastimarlo. Plisetsky arrugó la nariz y agitó bruscamente los brazos para zafarse.

— Eres un verdadero idio-, —comenzó a decir entre dientes pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.

— Tú eres un verdadero egoísta, Yuri Plisetsky—sentenció.

— ¿Q-Qué?—murmuró, pues las palabras de Otabek eran algo que jamás esperó oír por parte de él, mucho menos envueltas entre el enojo y la decepción. Tragó en seco, intentando mantener la compostura. — ¿Qué has dicho?

— Lo que oíste —respondió serio— Actué mal, lo sé y lo lamento, pero tú no me dejaste otra opción más que ésta.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

— Claro que sí, Yuratchka—rebatió de inmediato. De no haberse sentido tan confundido, Yuri habría sido capaz de notar el temblor en la voz de Otabek que indicaba sentirse herido al respecto. — Siempre he estado ahí, incondicionalmente, y cuando tú… En tu cumpleaños tu…—sus palabras se trababan imposibilitándole decir lo que le molestaba desde hace meses.

 _En tu cumpleaños, nos besamos y decidiste no hablarlo. Actuaste como si no hubiese sucedido, como si recordarlo fuera vergonzoso. Nunca más se tocó el tema. No existió. Me heriste_ , pero no era capaz de poner sus pensamientos en palabras y Yuri no tenía un manual que le dijera cómo actuar frente a una situación como aquella, así que sólo se mantuvieron la mirada en completo silencio.

Por un momento pareció que no se conocían, que no eran los mismos que llevaban una amistad de tres años.

— No es justo que me reclames, Beka —murmuró.

— Tampoco es justo que tú lo hagas conmigo, Yura—reprochó de vuelta— Lamento haberte hecho sentir mal esta semana, pero no puedes compararla a estos últimos tres meses o a un año entero. No puedes.

— ¿Y por qué nunca lo dijiste?

— Miedo, inseguridad, era demasiado para mí—apartó la mirada hacia un lado, sintiéndose débil ante la vulnerabilidad en el fino rostro de Yuri. — Sólo sé que no podía perderte —tras susurrar esto, dio la espalda a su amigo inclinándose en la banca para tomar su maletín deportivo junto al casco de seguridad que usaba para montar la motocicleta. — Dile a Yuuri que me tomaré el día—dijo al pasar a su lado.

—Otabek —llamó sin titubeo alguno deteniéndolo del brazo.

— Yuri, lo siento—el contrario finalmente le dirigió la mirada soltándose de su agarre—, pero yo también tengo derecho a estar molesto contigo—completó retomando su camino hacia la salida de la pista de entrenamiento.

 _¿Qué acaba de suceder?_ , se preguntó Yuri sin entender cómo una confesión tan simple había estallado a tales niveles.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la banca donde momento atrás habían estado sentados uno a lado del otro con las manos juntas. El café aún se encontraba ahí, seguramente frío. Yuri levantó el pie derecho y despotricó contra la banca una fuerte patada que hizo que el vaso cayera sobre el suelo desparramando el líquido a su alrededor.

 **. - .**

 **De:** _Anciano._

11:45 _¿No piensas asistir hoy al entrenamiento?_

12:15 _¿Estás con Otabek?_

12:38 _Pueden pasar a comer al departamento hoy si gustan._

 **De:** _Cerdo._

12:00 _¿Otabek y tú salieron?_

12:05 _Debieron avisar que se tomarían la tarde libre._

12:20 _¿Todo está bien, cierto?_

12:45 _Sería bueno que respondieras los mensajes, Yurio. Viktor está preocupado y yo también._

 **De:** _Vieja Bruja._

1:15 _¿Qué sucedió contigo hoy? Viktor y Yuuri parecen un par de padres primerizos al borde de un ataque de nervios._

1:25 _Les dije que seguramente estás con Otabek. Le mandas saludos de mi parte, gatito._

 **De:** _Yakov._

2:30 _Sé que estás en una edad difícil, pero no preocupes a Vitya y su esposo, hacen que Lilia y yo nos sintamos inquietos. Si vas a salir con un chico en una cita, ten la decencia de avisar._

Al igual que su móvil, el teléfono de su casa llevaba sonando de vez en vez con insistencia, seguramente se trataba de alguna de esas personas que le habían atiborrado la bandeja de entrada con toda clase de mensajes estúpidos.

¿Por qué la gente automáticamente pensaba que tenía que estar con Otabek? ¡Él no era la única persona con la que podía estar!

— ¿Por qué nadie piensa que puedo tener otro amigo?—masculló arrojando su teléfono sobre la cama y levantándose. Su gato maulló como queja al ser despojado del calor humano, a lo que Yuri se volvió hacia éste sólo para tomarlo entre brazos y salir de su habitación. — Puedo tener más amigos, ¿verdad? Tú ya eras mi amigo antes de él, _Pooka_ —dio un beso sobre la coronilla del gato y lo dejó en el suelo de la sala, mientras él seguía hasta la cocina. — No lo necesito. Puedo ver películas contigo, ¿verdad?

Removió entre los estantes hasta dar con un sobre de palomitas instantáneas. Le quitó el empaque y lo dejó en el horno de microondas tecleando el tiempo necesario para que fueran preparadas.

— Yo debería ser el enfadado, ¿no crees? Claro que sí, ¡él me manipuló por toda una semana! No tiene derecho a quejarse de nada—masculló tomando el control del televisor y encendiéndolo para buscar algo que ver, aunque él no tenía un gran conocimiento respecto a películas por lo que optó en dejar el canal encendido.

Volvió a cruzar la sala directo hacia la cocina y sacó las palomitas, olían a quemado pero eso no le importó en absoluto, simplemente las vertió en un plato y volvió a la sala sentándose con los pies arriba del sofá. _Pooka_ , su gato, maulló andando hacia él acurrucándose a un lado suyo.

— Le dije que lo amaba. Y él me lo dijo también, entonces, ¿por qué no está aquí conmigo?—oprimió los labios como si de esa forma pudiera retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar, pero no logró evitarlo como quería, pues las gotas resbalaron por sus mejillas como si no hubiese sido suficiente lo que lloró toda la mañana acostado en su cama.

¿Por qué nadie nunca le advirtió lo mucho que podía doler el amor?

— Si él estuviera aquí, de seguro sabría cuál es esta película, porque yo no tengo idea y quemé las palomitas. ¡No me gustan las palomitas quemadas, _Pooka_! Agh…—dejó a un lado el tazón para arrinconar sus piernas contra su pecho, apoyó su mentón sobre sus rodillas para ahogar cualquier tipo de sollozo y trató de concentrarse en la televisión, pero todo seguía dando vueltas en su mente sin que lograra entender lo que sucedía en la pantalla.

No sentía ánimos de seguir viendo, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de mantener los ojos abiertos. Pronto serían las ocho de la noche, quizá era mejor dormir y no despertar hasta que la temporada terminara. ¡Al diablo el maldito podio!

Estaba enamorado desde hace una semana y era un sufrimiento terrible que no le deseaba ni al idiota de J.J.

— ¿Cómo se deja de estar enamorado, _Pooka_?—el gato ronroneó ante las caricias de su humano. — Quisiera buscarlo en internet, pero hace cinco días que busqué sobre "dolores en el pecho que te hacen querer llorar" me salió que estaba muriendo de cáncer—se quejó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

El gato no hizo otra cosa más que removerse sobre su sitio para estirar las patas delanteras y dormir en una nueva posición. Yuri pensó que su mascota tenía suerte de ser gato, ya que ellos no tenían que lidiar con situaciones tan complicadas como el amor. _Incluso la vieja bruja sufre por eso, aunque lo intente ocultar_ , pensó recordando la última vez que la vio eliminar las fotos de su ex-pareja en Instagram.

— ¡Oh, lo tengo!—exclamó repentinamente levantándose del sillón al instante.

 _Pooka_ maulló nuevamente como queja y se giró de panza arriba, después volvió a girar y caminó al otro extremo del sillón hasta volver a hallar un sitio cómodo. Una vez que se hubo recostado para retomar el sueño, Yuri reapareció en la sala con un cuaderno, un estuche y una sospechosa botella.

— La vieja bruja me dijo una vez que es más fácil olvidar a alguien cuando haces una lista de cosas que odias—explicó sentándose en forma de indio a un lado de su gato. Abrió el cuaderno ojeando hasta encontrar una dar con una página en blanco y del estuche extrajo una pluma de tinta azul. — Uno, dos, tres… Haré diez —murmuró para sí mismo enumerando en una esquina de la hoja. Después de eso tomó la botella, la destapó y dio un trago como si se tratase de agua. — _Vkusno_ —saboreó el vodka volviendo su atención a la hoja en blanco. — Muy bien, comencemos.

 _10 cosas que odio de Otabek Altin._

 _1\. Odio hasta su más pequeña mentira._

 _2\. Odio que repita los diálogos de una película._

 _3\. Odio su forma de conducir._

 _4\. Odio lo que me hace sentir._

 _5\. Odio que me haga rimar._

 _6\. Y odio que mi gato –quizá– lo quiera más._

 _7\. Odio lo bien que me conoce._

 _8\. Odio que tanto odio no se merece._

 _9\. Pero me ha hecho llorar, odio que me haga llorar._

 _10\. …_

— ¿Sabes, Pooka?—murmuró buscando a su gato para darle una caricia que éste recibió con gusto. — Quizá ésta es la razón más importante de mi lista—sonrió tenuemente mientras garabateaba el último punto de su lista. Soltó la pluma para tomar de nueva cuenta la botella y dar un segundo trago al licor, se limpió los labios con la manga de su playera y observó su propio escrito.

 _10\. Sobre todo odio que no lo puedo odiar. Ni siquiera un mínimo lo he de intentar._

— Qué patético soy —murmuró al releer cada una de las diez razones escritas en su cuaderno—. Esto parece más una carta de amor que una carta de odio. ¡Y sigo sin entender por qué rima! ¡Agh, me hace vomitar!—arrojó el cuaderno contra el televisor levantándose del sofá al segundo siguiente. — Es una tontería todo esto, una completa tontería —balbuceaba entre dientes yendo de vuelta a su habitación.

 _Pooka_ se desperezó, saltó del sillón y aún somnoliento se tambaleó hacia la habitación donde sólo se escuchaban gruñidos por parte de su amo y el sonido seco de algo caer contra el suelo. Ese algo resultó ser ropa que era lanzada desde el clóset hasta la cama cayendo, consecuentemente, contra el suelo cuando resbalaba del mueble.

— Le dije que lo amaba y él me lo dijo también —repitió las mismas palabras dichas momentos atrás antes de apartar las palomitas— No es lógico que no estemos juntos en este momento, ¿verdad?—el gato bostezó pareciendo no tener idea alguna de lo que ocurría con el humano que se colocaba una playera tras otra para luego arrojarla contra la cama. — Así que iré por él yo mismo. ¡No me importa si está enojado! Yo hago lo que quiero y él lo sabe.

Una chamarra de _animal print_ cruzó la habitación al ser lanzada. Rebuscó entre los cajones del clóset, fue hacia la cama para mirar lo que ya había rechazado, tomó unos pantalones negros entubados y volvió al armario pasando bruscamente de un gancho a otro.

— _Si he llegado hasta ti hoy, es porque de verdad te quiero._ Ese es el mensaje que deseo que entienda —explicó en alto a pesar de que Pooka llevaba rato durmiendo bajo las playeras de la cama. — Porque Beka tiene razón… él ya ha dado demasiado de sí mismo por mí. ¡Aunque no le perdonaré su mentira, odio que mienta!—exclamó repentino tomando una playera vino de tirantes. Encima se colocó una chaqueta de cuero negro y después enredó en su cuello una mascada de _animal print_ , se calzó zapatos del color de la playera sacudiéndolos apenas.

Pasó por su escritorio tomando el teléfono celular así como el dinero que guardaba en el cajón. Con la misma prisa con la que se movió por su habitación, salió a la sala para recoger el cuaderno arrancando la hoja de las diez razones de odio. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

— ¡Deséame suerte, _Pooka_!

Al fondo de una tumba de ropa, el felino maulló.

En algún momento de su apresurada caminata le pareció que, al cruzar la calle, estaría en Barcelona mientras que dando vuelta seguía siendo San Petersburgo. Esto se debía al golpe directo de la nostalgia que le propinó el claro recuerdo de la primera vez que había seguido a Otabek contra su voluntad. Aquellos días en los que su amistad había iniciado.

La razón de que ahora sus pies fueran a un destino completamente contrario al pensado en un inicio (es decir, el hotel donde su amigo residía) se debía a las actualizaciones constantes de las redes sociales, especificando la cuenta de fans de Otabek en Twitter, donde se le había posteado fuera de _Dont' Panic_ , un club de música techno en la ciudad.

Realmente se sentía como volver a tener quince años.

Llegó alrededor de veinte minutos después de ver el anuncio, contrario a los días de Barcelona, esta ocasión no hubo necesidad de fingir tener una edad mayor a la real, pues al fin era mayor de edad y completamente libre de hacer todas esas cosas que hacían los mayores, cosas como entrar a un club de prestigio musical y pedir la bebida alcohólica que más le llamara la atención.

— _Cool!_ —celebró recibiendo el vaso colorido en distintos tonos de rojo, pagó al hombre de la barra y sostuvo el vaso dando pequeños tragos mientras forzaba la mirada para poder encontrar a la persona que había ido a buscar.

Era demasiada gente alrededor de la barra y en la pista, las luces de colores sombríos no ayudaban a iluminar lo suficiente así como tampoco ayudaba que las personas se movieran de un lado a otro siguiendo el ritmo que marcaba el DJ. Incluso pensó en la posibilidad de Otabek presentándose, pero la desechó al instante convencido de que ese no era el estilo de su mejor amigo.

 _Beka tiene mejores mezclas_ , aseguró pidiendo un segundo vaso de una bebida verde sin ni siquiera leer los ingredientes, simplemente guiado por lo _fashion_ de la imagen.

— Entonces él dijo que sólo había sido para darme celos. Dime, ¿quién utiliza a otra persona para dar celos? Es una tontería. —Yuri negó de lado a lado apartando su cuarto vaso ya vacío.

— Es lo más normal en estos tiempos —respondió el barman soltando una risa baja. Plisetsky lo miró con el ceño fruncido apoyando su mejilla contra su mano.

— ¿Por qué no pudo decir que me amaba directamente?—reprochó extendiendo los codos en la barra hasta dejar caer la barbilla contra sus manos y mirar hacia el tipo tras la barra, quien rió al pensar lo parecido que ese rubio era a un gato.

— El amor no es así de fácil—sirvió un trago en un vaso largo de cristal que entregó a una chica a lado de Yuri. Él se giró a mirar la bebida con cierta fascinación y volvió de inmediato la vista hacia su amigo recién hecho.

— ¡El amor debería ser así fácil!—exclamó alzando el dedo índice. — Y quiero esa bebida que le diste a la chica.

El barman rió con ganas.

— Estoy de acuerdo con lo primero, pero me temo que lo segundo me hace dudar—limpió la barra para después colgarse el blanco trapo sobre el hombro derecho. — Ya has mezclado suficiente, eso no te hará bien. ¿Qué te parece si te pido un taxi?

— ¡No!—debatió al instante— Aún no encuentro a mi amigo, no puedo irme sin él. Agh, ¿qué no escuchaste nada de mi historia? ¡Te la conté con detalle!—dio un golpe contra la barra y se volteó de espaldas recargándose contra ésta para ignorar lo que el barman pudiera decirle respecto al abuso de alcohol.

No le gustaba que lo trataran como si fuera un niño.

— Hey, ¿tú eres Yuri Plisetsky, cierto? El tigre de hielo de Rusia. —Dicha voz llamó su atención haciéndole voltear la cabeza hacia la persona que se le había acercado.

Era un chico más alto que él aunque no parecía rebasarle por demasiados años, tenía una sonrisa agradable pero algo en sus ojos le recordó la mirada arrogante e idiota de Leroy. Arrugó el ceño por mero reflejo.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?—cuestionó con brusquedad a lo que el otro simplemente amplió la sonrisa.

— Digamos que un gran admirador tuyo, ¿te parece si te invito un trago?

De inmediato la expresión brusca en el rostro de Yura desapareció dejando paso a una sonrisa amplia. Se giró de nuevo hacia la barra y asintió tal como lo haría un niño cuando se le dice que puede escoger todos los dulces que quiera.

— ¡Me encantaría!—exclamó.

— No, no es así. Yura, ya bebiste demasiado.

Tanto Yuri como su acompañante voltearon al escuchar tales palabras.

— ¿Y tú eres?

— ¡Beka, te encontré!—exclamó Plisetsky rompiendo la distancia que los separaba para rodear su cuello con ambos brazos y acercarlo contra él en un espontáneo abrazo. Otabek se limitó a dar un par de palmadas contra la espalda de su amigo, mas su mirada estaba totalmente fija en el chico que había ofrecido una bebida a Yuri. Finalmente el extraño pareció entender el mensaje y se alejó soltando una maldición. — Mira, él es un admirad-, ¿uh? ¿A dónde se fue?—Yurio se separó del abrazo y miró hacia ambos lados.

— Él no era tu admirador, dijo eso para que tú-, ah, él lo único que quería-, tsk —Otabek rodó los ojos con fastidio. — ¿Por qué vienes a este tipo de lugares tú solo, Yura?

— No estoy solo, estoy contigo.

— Pero llegaste solo.

— Para encontrarte, así que no estoy solo —se encogió de hombros, volviéndose hacia la barra. — Tienes que probar esta bebida, espera, deja la pido por ti. ¡Pediré doble! Podemos brindar.

— Yuri, no más alcohol.

— ¡Sólo una y ya!

— Yura, no. —El mencionado se volteó con lentitud preparando un puchero en sus labios dispuesto a usarlo si Otabek no cedía, pero la expresión inflexible de su amigo le indicó que era _ese tipo de mirada_ a la que debía hacer caso sino quería hacerlo enfadar.

Y ciertamente, Yuri estaba harto de todo ese juego. Había ido a arreglar la situación y eso era lo que debía hacer en ese momento, aun cuando su cabeza daba vueltas y el piso parecía moverse bajo sus pies.

— Beka, yo quisiera decirt-

— Sólo vamos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

"A casa". Juntos, en casa, como debía ser desde el inicio de ese día. El pensamiento provocó en su cuerpo un agradable y cálido cosquilleo.

Yuri asintió alejándose de la barra tambaleando al caminar hacia Otabek. De inmediato, él lo tomó del brazo apoyándolo contra su cuerpo pero el rubio se removió asegurando que podía llegar perfectamente bien hasta la salida por su cuenta. Pese a que Altin le permitió mantenerse derecho, no soltó su mano en ningún momento mientras lo guiaba hacia el exterior.

Estaban a un metro de la puerta de salida cuando Yuratchka sujetó su mano con fuerza provocando que detuviera su camino. Se giró a ver por qué razón se había detenido, mas el ruso mantenía la mirada fija sobre la pista.

— Me gusta esa canción —murmuró girándose hacia él— ¿Podemos bailar?

Yuri Plisetsky también tenía _ese tipo de mirada_ que lo hacía ceder a cualquier cosa que él deseara, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ese brillo único en los ojos de su amigo al reconocer una canción a la que su cuerpo era incapaz de resistirse. Otabek asintió como toda respuesta recibiendo una gran sonrisa por parte de su amigo. Sin perder tiempo, Yuri dio la vuelta guiando él el camino en esta ocasión.

No llegaron al centro de la pista, pero sí al inicio donde la gente ya se arremolinaba para bailar al ritmo de la melodía en turno.

— ¡Tú me mostraste esta canción! ¡¿Recuerdas?!—Yuri levantó la voz para ser escuchado a pesar de la música. Otabek asintió recordando que dicha canción se encontraba en su larga lista de dedicaciones cuando cruzaba de forma solitaria el áspero camino del amor unilateral. — ¡Es tan _cool_! —volvió a hablar el menor alzando ambos brazos al aire y permitiendo a su cuerpo envolverse en el ritmo de la melodía de One Republic.

Otabek Altin recordaba el momento exacto en el que se enamoró de Yuri Plisetsky, el momento exacto en el que inició todo.

Y no fue, como creyó, la tarde mientras limpiaban la habitación y cantaron hasta _Ain't no mountain high enough_ que sus gargantas dolieron. Tampoco fue años atrás en Barcelona, cuando Yuri le siguió de incógnito (y rompiendo reglas de por medio) hasta el club de aquella noche ni días antes cuando le rescató de sus apasionadas fans y le pidió que fueran amigos.

No, ni de un modo ni de otro, porque cuando se enamoró de Yuri Plisetsky fue en una época en la que ni siquiera sabía lo que era estar enamorado.

Una época de clases de ballet y ojos inolvidables de soldado.

Si alguien le preguntase si es posible enamorarse a primera vista, él respondería que no hay cosa tan más ridícula en el mundo que esa, pero tampoco hay nada más real en su vida que ese enamoramiento al primer instante.

Ya era tiempo de que sus acciones estuvieran al nivel de su amor.

— _If I lose myself tonight,_ _It'll be by your side…_ —escuchó el tarareo somnoliento de Yuri contra su espalda mientras avanzaban por la calle en la motocicleta (ya reparada) dirección al apartamento de su amigo.

— _If I lose myself tonight, It'll be you and I…_ —entonó el inicio de la siguiente estrofa.

Aquella noche parecía ser perfecta para perderse.

Ambos lo supieron desde el momento en el que, al llegar al edificio y tomar el elevador, sus miradas se cruzaban de forma inquieta como si supieran de un secreto que sólo les pertenecía a ellos y del que el mundo jamás se enteraría porque quedaría atrapado en ese momento, en marrón y verde, de una esquina a la otra del ascensor, entre un suspiro y una sonrisa. Un secreto sin palabras que sólo los novatos poseen cuando se llega a la punta de la montaña rusa antes de ser lanzados al abismo.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron en el piso destinado rompiendo la burbuja de tensa comodidad en la que habían estado inmersos. Ambos apartaron la mirada y Yurio fue el primero en salir dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su apartamento. Otabek le siguió detrás dejando un espacio considerable entre ambos.

— Gracias por traerme a casa—musitó Yuri en un tono tímido impropio de él.

— No hay de qué—Altin se encogió de hombros, pasándose una mano por la nuca. — No debiste ir tú solo, pudo haberte pasado algo.

— No es así —negó al instante— Sabía que estarías en ese lugar, alguien de tus fans lo twitteó así que yo simplemente, bueno, ya sabes. —Yuri rodó los ojos. — Siempre he hecho lo que quiero, ¿no? Y te quiero a ti, así que fui a buscarte.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la inquietud en sus miradas, el deseo, el amor, todo lo que no entendían y todo lo que sí. Yuri dio un paso hacia el frente reduciendo la distancia a una completa nada, Otabek trató de desviar la mirada pero la imponente seguridad de su amigo le impedía moverse aunque fuera un solo centímetro.

— Hablaremos bien mañana, Yura, hoy no creo que-

— Yo no quiero hablar—le cortó de tajo, no sólo con palabras, sino con acciones.

Plisetsky tomó el cuello del contrario acercándolo hacia él, inclinó el rostro contra el suyo y selló sus labios de golpe. No fue un encuentro precisamente delicado, sino que era guiado por el impulso y la ansiedad del momento, un beso torpe e inexperto, pero tan cargado de necesidad que Otabek no pudo hacer nada más que rendirse ante los labios de Yuri.

Pronto fue él quien tomó el control del beso pues el cuerpo del menor temblaba inquieto por no saber exactamente qué hacer, cómo moverse, dónde colocar sus manos. Otabek, paciente como siempre, acopló sus labios a los contrarios, intercalando uno sobre otro, deleitándose en su suave textura, embriagándose de la mezcla perfecta entre Yuri, cítricos y vodka.

Sintió el cuerpo del ruso tensarse bajo sus brazos cuando su lengua delineó en un roce el labio inferior contrario. Con timidez, Yuri separó los labios y Otabek agradeció el gesto profundizando el contacto, recorriendo la humedad de la boca de Plisetsky, perdiéndose en su respiración agitada, en el chocar de sus dientes, en las inevitables pequeñas mordidas uno a otro.

— Te amo, Beka…

Fue entonces que se detuvo, no sólo por el susurro, sino por la fría mano que se colaba bajo su playera estremeciéndolo en menos de un segundo. Yuri abrió los ojos mirándolo con cierta confusión, apartó su mano y volvió a inclinarse para unir sus labios una vez más, pero Otabek volteó el rostro soltando su cintura y apartándose.

— No puedo, Yuri—murmuró— No así. No otra vez.

— ¿Qué?

— No puedo continuar en tu estado, bebiste mucho y si mañana despiertas y no recuerdas esto, realmente me molestaré.

Yuri rió negando.

— No seas tonto, no lo olvidaré —dijo tomándolo por los hombros para acercarlo, no obstante el kazajo volvió a zafarse retrocediendo aún más.

— Aun así, no debe ser así —determinó. Su vos temblaba tanto por las reacciones físicas de su cuerpo como por la inseguridad de su decisión. "Es lo correcto", se repitió tres veces seguidas esforzándose en nivelar su respiración, aunque la mirada fiera que Yuri le dirigía le hacía creer que quizá no había hecho nada bien.

— Agh, lárgate —Yuratchka levantó el brazo empujándolo del pecho para hacerlo hacia un lado. Otabek intentó sostener su mano pero él la apartó con brusquedad. — No me toques.

— Yuri, debes entender que quiero que esto inicie bien.

— ¿Y es por eso que me mentiste?—farfulló extrayendo las llaves de su apartamento que había guardado en su chaqueta. Ni siquiera notó cuando de ésta, la hoja doblada resbaló del bolsillo cayendo a los pies de Otabek. — Eres una verdadera molestia, Altin —giró la llave con éxito pese a su nivel etílico, cruzó el umbral y echó una mirada por sobre el hombro. — ¿Por qué no me haces un último favor y te largas de Rusia?—una vez dicho esto, azotó la puerta.

Si había algo peor que estar enamorado, era estar enamorado, herido y ebrio.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Yuri no lograron su cometido (el cual fue, probablemente, herirlo) sino que le causaron cierta gracia porque si había llegado tan lejos, no se rendiría de forma tan simple.

Se agachó hacia el papel en el suelo, lo recogió guardándolo en el bolsillo del pantalón y dio la vuelta hacia el ascensor con una sola idea dando vueltas en su mente.

El amor era fácil, las personas no. Mas de eso se trataba todo, de aprender el lado sencillo de lo complicado, de decir _Te amo_ cuando se ama, de expresarlo, de compartirlo.

Amor era encontrar el valor dentro de uno mismo para seguir amando a pesar de tener diez razones justificables para odiar.

 **. - .**

Era como escuchar una Banshee, esa criatura mítica de grito desgarrador que capaz de ensordecer a toda una nación y asesinarla a base de tortura auditiva.

— Mierda —susurró en un gruñido removiéndose entre las sábanas sacando un brazo para dar con el teléfono que amenazaba con destruir sus preciados oídos. — Cállate, cállateee yaaa —lloriqueó sintiendo una punzada en su sien ante cada tono agudo de la música.

Finalmente su mano dio contra el teléfono que vibraba insistente y tanteando las teclas de un lado dio con el botón que eliminaba el timbre de sonido. No obstante, el móvil vibró en su mano y soltando una (o cinco) maldiciones explícitas, asomó un ojo por la cobija para mirar el mensaje recién recibido.

 **De:** _Anciano._

9:30 _¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Otabek se regresaba hoy a Kazajistán?_

Se levantó de golpe olvidando por completo las punzadas en su cabeza y esforzándose en que el teléfono no resbalara de sus manos temblorosas.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***** Son referencias a parejas que expresan la amistad y el amor, pertenecen a las siguientes películas: Cuando Harry conoció a Sally, Sólo amigos (o What If), Secreto en la Montaña. Y también, la serie televisiva FRIENDS._

 _ ****** Deben ver ese video: Otabek x Yurio, Bad Romance. Me morí de risa, es hermoso._

 _Me resulta gracioso que esto fue pensado para ser sólo un capítulo pero hacer eso era imposible._ _La línea entre amistad y amor es demasiado delicada y muy confusa, por lo que lleva su tiempo; sobre todo con estos dos que no son nada fácil._

 _¡Les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo! Hemos llegado a los 47 follows, ¡qué emoción! Aunque un comentario no está mal de vez en cuando, #JustSaying._

 _Mil gracias a **Paola S.** por sus reviews en cada capítulo, me alegra bastante saber que te gusta la historia. También gracias a **San** por su review, la comedia no puede faltar y el drama es mi pan de cada día, ¿qué te digo? alkjsdkl._

 _Estamos a nada de un final para la historia. ¡Gracias por todo!_

 _¡Y muy feliz mes del orgullo LGBT+!_

 ** _Life &Love,_**

 ** _Nina._**


	5. Lo que más odio

_**¡Alóooo!**_

 _ **Finalmente llegamos al día en que esta pequeña historia termina. Aw, tengo sentimientos encontrados... no quiero decir adiós aún.**_

 _ **Capítulo especialmente dedicado a** San Eslava._

Yuri on Ice y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen.

 _ **¡Disfruten mucho la lectura!**_

* * *

 **10 cosas que odio de ti**

* * *

 **V.**

Hay emociones que ni el tiempo ni el espacio pueden contener. El miedo paraliza cuando se mira de frente el objeto que causa temor, el odio confunde la razón orillándola a tomar medidas desesperadas y el amor extrae un intenso valor del que no se tenía idea de que existiera obligando a la marioneta de estas emociones a cometer los actos más nobles. En el caso de Yuri Plisetsky, le ha arrastrado a un acto tan ridículo que ya no le importa cuál es la emoción predominante.

¿Miedo de perder a Otabek? ¿Odio porque huir de Rusia era una cobardía? ¿O de verdad se trataba de… amor?

Reclinó la nuca sobre la cabecera del asiento cerrando los ojos por un instante. _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco_ … Soltó un bufido exasperado a la vez que se separaba del asiento, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta saliendo del automóvil. Al diablo con la 'cuenta hasta diez' que supuestamente debía traerle calma, al contrario, le provocaba mayor frustración.

— ¡¿Por qué mierda tardas tanto, anciano?!—gritó hacia Viktor quien lo miró por sobre el hombro sin despegar su teléfono celular del oído. — ¡Muévete, maldita sea o yo mismo manejaré!

Viktor inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado sonriendo divertido.

— Aún no tienes licencia, Yurio-kun.

Yuri gruñó al instante. _¡Que se pudra la licencia!_ , masculló entre dientes azotando la puerta del auto y rodeándolo por atrás para llegar hasta el asiento del piloto.

— Hey, hey, no lograremos nada si nos matas estando al volante. —Se apresuró a llegar hasta Yurio sosteniéndolo del brazo antes de que entrara al asiento delantero, recibiendo una mirada nada amigable por parte del menor.— Te llamaré cuando estemos allá, cariño—habló al teléfono que sostenía en su mano derecha. Yuri arrugó el ceño apartando la vista de Viktor sacudiendo el brazo para lograr soltarse de tu agarre. — También te amo. —colgó la llamada tras esas palabras.

Con más brusquedad que la anterior, Yuri volvió a sacudir el brazo librándose de Viktor. Arrugó el ceño tanto como para que sus cejas casi se juntaran y en su nariz aparecieran pequeñas arrugas. _¿Cómo puede ese viejo decirlo tan fácilmente?_ , pensó rencoroso. Tenía claro que Yuuri y Viktor se amaban, también eran más maduros al respecto (a veces), mas eso no lograba librarlo de la envidia que sentía respecto a su perfecta historia de amor, tan cursi y estable que de no haber sido él un espectador de ellos, incluso pensaría que no era real.

— Perdiste tiempo diciendo cursilerías tontas al teléfono, ¿verdad?—bufó apartándose de la puerta, golpeó su hombro contra el de Viktor y siguió su camino sin inmutarse. Esta ocasión rodeó el auto por el frente llegando hasta el asiento contiguo. El mayor reprimió una risa al verlo andar tan molesto, negó divertidamente la cabeza y también entró al automóvil. El cerrar de su puerta fue normal mientras que Yuri se encargó de azotarla para hacer público –aún más– su impaciencia.

— Un 'gracias' por prestarte mi ayuda no me vendría nada mal, ¿sabes?—Se burló Viktor encendiendo el auto. Yuri se giró para mirarlo.

— Más te vale manejar rápido, anciano—advirtió en un siseo cargado de amenaza. — Si llegamos tarde al aeropuerto, yo mismo te arrancaré cada cabello que queda en tu cabeza.

Nikiforov optó por ignorar la burla hacia su cabello, le costaba darse cuenta lo acostumbrado que estaba a ese tipo de bromas, pero al contrario de rebatir como hubiese hecho en otro momento, simplemente rió.

— Llegaremos a tiempo, Yuri. —trató de tranquilizarlo pero al mirarlo de reojo supo que no había logrado el efecto deseado, pues el rubio aún movía sus manos una sobre la otra y sus rodillas temblaban de impaciencia. Hizo una pequeña mueca mientras daba vuelta al volante apartándose de la calle donde se encontraba el departamento de Yuri. — El cinturón. —Le recordó teniendo por respuesta un gruñido.

— Ni que fueras mi padre, anciano. —rezongó de mala gana, aun así jaló del cinturón del asiento para abrocharlo por más molesto que éste le resultara.

Tras el mensaje de Viktor, no perdió tiempo alguno para llamar a Otabek en busca de una explicación. ¿La respuesta? _El número que usted marcó se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, le sugerimos llamar más tarde._ Intentó una segunda ocasión, una tercera, perdiendo la cuenta después del décimo sexto intento. La contestadora sonó durante las primeras diez llamadas, en adelante ni siquiera se conectó a la línea contraria lo que quería decir que Otabek había apagado su celular de forma deliberada.

Cansado de sus vanos intentos, optó por llamar directamente a Viktor con la esperanza de que se tratara de una simple broma, un engaño, otro truco como el de Laika pero no resultó de ese modo. De acuerdo con el patinador retirado, Otabek había llamado a Yuuri a las nueve en punto de la mañana con motivo de anunciarle su pronta partida de vuelta a su país natal, Kazajistán.

Tenía su teléfono celular en la mano. La batería estaba por agotarse pero él seguía desbloqueándolo de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que sus mensajes aún no eran respondidos. ¡Otabek nunca lo ignoraba de esa forma! Y aunque ahora tenía los motivos suficientes para estar enfadado, le disgustaba en demasía que no diera la cara. ¿Qué tan complicado le era revisar su móvil y las múltiples aplicaciones de éste? Incluso había mandado mensajes por Instagram pero ni siquiera eso bastaba para llamar la atención de su amigo.

Descansó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana y cerró los ojos aquejado por revivir en ese momento lo que sintió cuando recibió la noticia de que él se marchaba ese mismo día. Otabek se iba. Sí, él había partido demasiadas veces de su lado por cuestiones obvias, pero esta vez era diferente a cualquier otra separación.

Durante los años de su amistad nunca se preocupó por la lejanía entre ambos, aún si se encontraban a kilómetros de distancia eran inseparables, existía un lazo que los mantenía unidos sin importar qué. _No hay montaña tan alta, ni valle tan bajo, ni río tan grande que me impidan llegar a ti._ Mas esta vez no podía creer tan fácilmente la letra de la melodía que él mismo había bautizado como 'su' canción para los dos, pues nunca antes experimentó tanta lejanía entre Otabek y él.

Sentía que si su mejor amigo tomaba ese avión, nada volvería a ser como antes. Lo perdería. Las montañas serían más altas y los ríos más anchos, y al otro extremo de todo estaría él sin ningún arma para cruzar. Perdería a su primer y único amigo. Su primer amor.

— Beka…—murmuró de forma inconsciente abriendo los ojos. La luz del día le dio directo sobre el rostro y tuvo que acomodarse la capucha de su chamarra _animal print_ para evitar molestias.

Viktor echó un vistazo en su dirección al escucharlo, separó los labios con la intención de decir algo al respecto pero prefirió callar sellándolos de nuevo. Él no tenía la delicadeza suficiente para tratar con una personalidad como la de Yurio, al menos no en ese estado en el que era casi irreconocible, por lo que mantuvo la vista al frente reanudando la marcha tras un semáforo en alto.

Sin necesidad de expresarlo, Yuri agradeció el silencio durante el viaje pues necesitaba tiempo de acomodar sus pensamientos antes de llegar al aeropuerto. Torció un poco los labios en una sonrisa irónica. "Acomodar sus pensamientos", una expresión que se le daba demasiado bien en los últimos días pero que se alteraba con frecuencia cuando sus desconocidas emociones le atacaban sin piedad.

Le gustaría poder utilizar la excusa de que todo era _demasiado confuso_ como para entenderlo, mas estaría siendo un cobarde y un mentiroso al decir algo así. No era confuso en absoluto pero sí era complicado no tener conocimiento alguno para lidiar con la situación de la manera correcta en la que debía hacerlo.

 _Enamorado_ y _Yuratchka_ eran dos palabras que nunca creyó que irían juntas en una sola frase, mucho menos si se trataba de enamorarse de un hombre, más que eso, su mejor amigo.

Más de la mitad de sus años de vida habían sido dedicados única y exclusivamente al hielo, a mejorar días tras día, alcanzar la perfección, superar a toda persona que caminara a su lado, sorprender al mundo y convertirse en el mejor patinador de la historia. Era ése su sueño, aún seguía siéndolo, pero durante mucho tiempo fue lo único que tenía.

¿Entregar su corazón? Sin dudarlo. ¿Su alma? Completa. ¿Cuerpo? Hasta el colapso.

Ese era su día a día desde los cuatro años. ¿Qué más podía existir para él? Contaba con el amor incondicional de su difunto abuelo y la compañía de Potya, tenía un objetivo y su manera de alcanzarlo, no necesitaba nada más. Las relaciones no le interesaban en absoluto. Amigos, amigas, romance… todo eso no pertenecía a su mundo. Tampoco era como si las personas de su derredor quisieran forjar algún lazo con un chico de metas tan altas y egoístas. Nadie iba a entenderlo jamás.

Pero entonces llegó ese chico de Kazajistán, _su competencia_ , quien le ayudó a escapar de sus aterradoras fanáticas sin esperar nada a cambio (porque, aún después de tres años, no había agradecido su ayuda). Lo llevó a un lugar tranquilo, Yuri se sentía incómodo con la idea de que alguien quisiera pasar tiempo a su lado así como ansioso pues no quería perder el tiempo con un desconocido cuando podía estar mejorando para la final. ¿Qué era lo que ese chico buscaba de él? Incluso pensó en la posibilidad de que lo enfrentaría o intentaría intimidarlo, lucía como esa clase de tipo rudo.

Sin embargo, nada fue como creyó. Vaya que no.

Él no lo recordaba, era otro defecto de su escasa experiencia interactuando socialmente. No tenía la costumbre de fijar su atención en los demás, todo lo importante de su mundo estaba en él mismo y el hielo, en él mismo y la victoria. Tan ocupado en su propia persona que nunca imaginó que alguien en el exterior era capaz de ver el intenso esfuerzo al que se obligaba.

 _Tus ojos eran inolvidables. Tenías la mirada de un soldado._

No obstante, ahí estaba ese chico confesándole admiración, le desconcertó que incluso compartiera parte de su vida. Habló sobre determinación y grandeza, sobre su constante lucha para destacar que lo llevó hasta ese momento, hasta representar con orgullo el país que le vio nacer.

Era confuso, ¡eso sí que lo era! Nadie nunca le hablaba, mucho menos compartía esa clase de pensamientos, más extraño aún fue caer en cuenta de que se sentía identificado con él. No obstante, las intenciones de su acompañante aún no le quedaban claras y comenzaba a hartarse de esa conversación. Ese chico sí que tenía una forma extraña de querer intimidarlo, de decirle: "Te ganaré". Así que Yuri decidió enfrentarlo, cuestionarle por qué decía ese tipo de cosas si eran rivales.

Nuevamente lo sorprendió.

 _Siempre he pensado que nos parecemos_. _Eso es todo. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos o no?_

Nunca nadie le había pedido ser su amigo. Si bien él no estaba interesado en esas relaciones ni creía necesitarlas, la verdad es que nadie estaba interesado… hasta la llegada de él. Era algo más que un competidor, más que un rival; se trataba de una persona que entendía su sueño, su fuerza y determinación, alguien que se entregaba de la misma forma al hielo que él lo hacía, alguien con quien compartir su propia existencia sin temor al juicio. Simplemente alguien que estuviera ahí a su lado.

Y ese alguien fue Otabek Altin de Kazajistán… su primer amigo.

— Viktor…—llamó en voz baja sin apartar la vista de la ventana. No quería mostrar su rostro en una situación como esa.

— No puedo ir más rápido, _Yurio-kun_ , me multarían.

— Eso no, anciano. —farfulló con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— ¿Entonces?—lo miró de reojo pero Yuri se mantenía con la cabeza echa a un lado escondido bajo la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba.

Pasó alrededor de un minuto en completo silencio, parecía haberse arrepentido de lo que iba a decir, pero justo cuando se resignaba a dicha idea, el menor llamó su atención en palabras bajas que apenas logró escuchar.

— La tontería que dijiste en mi cumpleaños sobre que no todo en mi existencia debía ser el hielo. Tú…, sobre eso quería saber si tú…

— No te equivocas —interrumpió Viktor girando el volante. Había desviado el camino de la avenida principal hacia una de las calles alternas, quizá para evitar el tránsito.

— ¿En qué no me equivoco?

— Quieres saber si lo que dije en el brindis de tu fiesta está relacionado con Yuuri, ¿no es así?—El silencio de Yurio le demostró que estaba en lo correcto. Casi de forma inconsciente tomó aire dejándolo ir en un suspiro. Hacía tiempo que no se detenía a pensar en aquellos días. — Por supuesto que está relacionado con Yuuri. —contestó finalmente.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿Qué más, viejo?—espetó de mala gana apartando la mirada del cristal para dejarla caer sobre el mayor. — Quiero saber qué sucedió para que pensaras de esa forma.

Viktor frunció suavemente el ceño, de un momento a otro su expresión se tornó seria demostrando que aquel no era un tema que pudiera tomarse a la ligera. Yuri no era ciego, había sido testigo del gran cambio en su antiguo compañero de pista tras ser entrenador del cerdo japonés, mas simplemente era eso; nada más que un espectador. Aunque en ese momento sintió –o quizá el amor había terminado por volverlo loco– que no era tan distinto a Nikiforov como siempre creyó.

— _Sólo sé Viktor._ —habló el mayor una vez que salió de su pequeño trance. Yurio lo miró con una ceja alzada sin comprender a lo que se refería, por lo que él continuó. — Fueron palabras de Yuuri días después de la competencia en Hasetsu. _Sólo sé Viktor_. —repitió añadiendo en esta ocasión una pequeña sonrisa ante el recuerdo de esa tarde en la playa. — Nadie antes me había dicho algo tan extraño. Fue muy confuso. ¿Qué era _ser Viktor_? Entonces lo comprendí…—detuvo por un momento el auto debido al semáforo que anunciaba la luz roja. — Pasé tantos años siendo un prodigio, una leyenda, un patinador, que nunca me detuve a ser yo mismo hasta ese momento. Yuuri crecía como patinador bajo mi tutela, pero yo crecía como persona a su lado.

— Life and love. —susurró Yura. — A eso te referías en el brindis.

— Exacto. —Viktor asintió ligeramente con un movimiento de cabeza al mismo tiempo que presionaba el pedal del acelerador cuando la luz frente a ellos cambió. — Pronto descubrí que por más de veinte años había ignorado lo que era la vida y lo que era el amor, había hecho esas palabras a un lado concentrándome sólo en sorprender al mundo… hasta que supe que no podía sorprenderlo más.

— Porque no podías sorprenderte a ti mismo. —completó recargando el brazo sobre la puerta y apoyando el mentón sobre su mano. — Un artista sin inspiración es un artista que está muert-, —no terminó la frase, miró de reojo hacia Viktor y su expresión habló por cuenta propia. Sin esas palabras, él no habría continuado en ese mundo. La sola idea le provocó un escalofrío que lo hizo temblar. Ante esto, Viktor soltó a reír.

— No seas tan oscuro, _Yurio-kun._ —Se burló apartando una mano del volante para dar un par de palmadas sobre la cabeza del rubio. En otro momento se habría quejado, mas la sonrisa de Viktor no lograba convencerlo. Le resultaba complicado aceptar que la 'leyenda de Rusia' había estado en un sendero tan sombrío como el que su mente maquinó.

Tenía mucho que aprender. Por ese instante se conformó con saber que no todas las personas grandiosas y de sonrisas constantes vivían un paraíso.

— Supongo que Otabek fue eso para mí. —giró la cabeza hacia la ventana; rebasaban el resto de los autos, apenas podía mirar los edificios de la calle o las personas, pero sentía que si mantenía su mirada fija en el exterior podría encontrar a quien tanto deseaba en ese momento.

— ¿Life and love?

— Algo así. —levantó la mano para rascarse la punta de su nariz, una manía que tenía en ocasiones. — No creo que sea como lo que sucedió contigo y el cerdo, pero definitivamente cambió las cosas en mi mundo. No, no fue un cambio, —se corrigió—, fue… una mejora. Mis objetivos, mi complicada personalidad así como la entrega que tengo al patinaje artístico, todo lo que soy siguió tan igual como siempre… pero Otabek hizo que eso mejorara. Incluso me hizo una mejor persona, ¿no crees? —rió por lo bajo, una risa apenas audible y ausente que Viktor prefirió no responder, pues Yuri parecía hablar consigo mismo. — Es más que un amigo o más que la persona que me gusta y quiero. Simplemente es más.

— Entonces no perdamos el _más_ que hace de tu vida una mejora. —Yuri dio un brinco sobre su asiento al escuchar esas palabras, de inmediato miró hacia ambos lados cayendo en cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino.

De la nada sintió que el cuerpo le pesaba, que era incapaz de moverse, hablar o siquiera respirar correctamente. Sus rodillas volvieron a estremecerse ansiosas y la mano que tenía sobre la palanca de la puerta sostenía ésta fuertemente, mas no hacía movimiento alguno de que fuera a abrirla.

— Eh, anciano… creo que mejor nos vamos.

— ¿Qué?—Viktor, quien ya había apagado el auto tras estacionarlo, lo miró como si estuviese bromeando. De verdad esperaba que se tratara sólo de una broma pero Yurio apartó la mano de la puerta y se giró hacia él.

— No creo que pueda hacer esto, es ridículo, ¡vámonos!—hizo el amago de arrebatar las llaves de las manos de Viktor pero el cinturón que aún tenía puesto lo detuvo de forma abrupta. Soltó una maldición entre dientes mientras lo desabrochaba aunque para entonces Nikiforov ya había salido del auto y cerraba la puerta detrás de él. — ¡Anciano!—exclamó al verlo rodear el carro por delante.

— Afuera. —exigió Viktor con dureza una vez que llegó al lado contrario y abrió la puerta.

— No quiero. —Yurio cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

— ¿Para esto me obligaste a ir a por ti para traerte al aeropuerto? No seas niño, bájate del auto. —Se inclinó hacia él tomándolo del brazo, mas Yuri no perdió tiempo y lo sacudió con brusquedad para librarse del agarre.

— ¡No puedo! ¡No sé cómo enfrentarlo! —echó el cuerpo hacia atrás para evitar ser sujetado de nuevo, parecía un niño pequeño que se negaba ir a la escuela o el dentista.

— Ah, debió traerte Yuuri. —Murmuró Viktor sujetándose el puente de la nariz mientras negaba de lado a lado. — Vamos, sal de ahí o perderemos el vuelo. —Plisetsky volteó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario recorriéndose en el asiento intentando estar lo más lejos posible de la puerta.

— Anoche dije cosas tan crueles…—torció los labios, levantó una mano para recorrer su capucha dejando a la vista su rostro—, y actué como un completo idiota con él. Quizá Beka tiene derecho a estar enfadado. ¿Qué le diré si logro alcanzarlo?

— Que lo amas. —Viktor respondió al instante. — Que lamentas lo que has hecho mal, mejorarás al paso del tiempo con su ayuda, mejorarán juntos en esto. Es tu mejor amigo, ¿no es así? Dile eso también. Dile todo lo que necesitas decir porque si Otabek sube a ese avión, si tú te rindes y él también… ¿es necesario que te diga lo que ocurrirá con ustedes?

Yuri volteó la cabeza hacia Viktor al escuchar sus palabras. Sus manos, ocultas en los bolsillos de la sudadera _animal print_ , se mantenían cerradas en puños oprimiéndose con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo temblaba pero la seria seguridad que el mayor expresaba comenzó a calmarlo segundo tras segundo. Él tenía razón –jamás se lo diría, claro–; si Otabek tomaba ese vuelo todo habría acabado. La cobardía de ambos ganaría, la amistad que tanto desearon en silencio por años se desmoronaría y el futuro sería simplemente hielo.

— ¿Eso es lo que le dices al cerdo cuando tienen una pelea?—inquirió en un tono de voz suave pero burlón a lo que Viktor sólo se encogió de hombros, una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios y se apartó de la puerta para dar paso a Yuri de que saliera del auto.

Así lo hizo él. Una vez fuera sintió sus tobillos temblar, un estremecimiento que le recorrió por toda la espina dorsal hasta la punta de su nariz. Miró el teléfono celular concentrándose en la hora que marcaba más que en la batería restante; si llamaba, Otabek no respondería, así que sólo quedaba una única opción para acabar con ese drama de una vez por todas.

— El Katsudon dijo que el vuelo salía a las 11:00 de la mañana, ¿cierto?—preguntó con la vista fija en la pantalla. El reloj del centro marcaba las diez con cuarenta y cinco minutos. Había perdido tiempo en su berrinche pero podía lograrlo si es que Otabek aún no abordaba el avión.

— Ajá. Vuelo AKX-1104. —Viktor respondió oprimiendo el botón que activaba la alarma del auto y volvió la mirada hacia Yuri, quien ya había empezado a caminar rumbo a la entrada. — ¿Realmente evitarás que tome el vuelo, eh?—Nikiforov curveó los labios en una divertida sonrisa, guardó las llaves en su gabardina y apresuró el paso para alcanzar al chico delante de él. — _Amazing!_ ¡Esto es tan romántico! —Exclamó entusiasmado, incluso se atrevió a dar un par de aplausos. — Siempre quise hacer algo como esto.

— ¡Cállate, viejo! Ugh, esto es tan patéticamente cliché. —farfulló Yurio llegando a la puerta de entrada y dirigiéndose directamente hacia la pizarra en alto que marcaba los vuelos programados para esa mañana.

— ¡Ahí está!—Viktor levantó el brazo. — Puerta número cinco… Ah, necesitarás un boleto de acceso para llegar hasta la zona de abordaje. —Su cabeza giró hacia las taquillas del aeropuerto. Antes de decir algo más, Yuri echó a correr directo hacia la fila más corta llegando casi a la par que una mujer mayor.

— Jovencito, llegué primero.

— ¡Váyase al diablo, vieja bruja!—exclamó dando un paso al frente para reafirmar su lugar en la fila de espera.

La mujer pegó un brinco trastabillando hacia atrás, Viktor logró llegar a tiempo para sostenerla de los hombros evitando que cayera de espaldas.

— Discúlpelo. Mi hijo está mal de la cabeza, no ha tomado sus medicinas.

— ¡No soy tu hijo, anciano!

— ¿Lo ve? Desquiciado. —soltó un suspiro dramático. La mujer apoyó su mano sobre el pecho de Viktor y dio un par de palmadas consoladoras.

— Debe ser fuerte. —Deseó, separó la bolsa de su brazo y rebuscó en ella hasta dar con dos caramelos que tendió a Viktor. — Tome. Al niño le gustarán, son de limón.

Yuri estaba a nada de vociferar contra ambos un sinfín de insultos, ¡él no estaba enfermo y definitivamente ya no era un niño!, no obstante una nueva taquilla fue liberada en ese momento, a la cual se abalanzó primero que cualquier otra persona.

— ¡Un boleto!—gritó a la joven que atendía.

— B-Buenos días, eh… ¿Boleto a dónde?—titubeó ella intimidada por la ruda actitud de su primer cliente en el día. Vaya suerte que le había tocado esa mañana.

— ¿Ah?—Yuri soltó un bufido. — ¡A dónde sea! Dame un boleto que me permita acceder a la zona de abordaje, ¡no me importa el lugar, la clase o la hora, lo necesito en este instante! ¡Rápido!—palmeó sobre el borde de la ventanilla. La empleada pegó otro brinco ante la rudeza de su cliente y tecleó apresurada sobre la computadora.

— Neh, _Yurio-kun_ , trata de bajar la voz, asustas a las personas.

— Este es tu boleto, es el vuelo DGM 11-

— ¡Págalo, Viktor, tengo que llegar a tiempo!—Yuri arrebató el boleto de las manos de la chica impidiéndole nombrar el número completo del vuelo y sin decir una palabra más, dio la vuelta echando a correr hacia la primera puerta de acceso.

— No debí involucrarme en esto. —Viktor soltó un largo suspiro sacando la cartera del bolsillo de su gabardina.

— ¿Es su hijo?—preguntó la joven tras la ventanilla mientras recibía la tarjeta.

— Algo como eso. Disculpe, ¿hay más vuelos el día de hoy a Kazajistán?

— El sistema tiene programado dos más, ¿desea reservar?

— No, —recibió la tarjeta de vuelta una vez que el boleto fue pagado—, pero necesito que me haga un favor.

Viktor se inclinó hacia la chica para bajar el tono de su voz, ella ensanchó los ojos con cierta sorpresa ante sus palabras, un ligero rubor cubrió su rostro para después asentir enérgicamente. El ex-patinador le dedicó una última sonrisa de complicidad antes de dar la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia los asientos de espera. La chica se preparó para recibir un nuevo cliente, mas su mirada se dirigió de forma fugaz hacia la primera puerta de seguridad donde alcanzó a ver al chico rubio de momentos antes correr hasta perderse en el siguiente pasillo. Sonrió discretamente por la escena.

Yuri prácticamente pasaba por encima de las personas que caminaban frente a él, escuchó quejas e incluso uno que otro insulto pero nada más le importó que seguir adelante. Tenía la ventaja de ser resistente y de que en los últimos años sus piernas se hubiesen alargado, era tan sencillo correr a mayor velocidad que cualquier otra persona aunque en ese momento no sentía que fuera suficiente.

El pecho le latía con fuerza, sentía cada punto de pulso de su cuerpo palpitar impetuosamente como si estuviera a mitad de un programa libre e incluso parecía que su respiración se complicaba a cada largo paso que daba hacia el frente. Realmente era como estar a mitad de una rutina.

No sólo ese momento, sino toda una semana entera. Las emociones emanaban de él con tanta fuerza y naturalidad como el sol cuando da calor, el pecho le dolía constantemente y las vueltas de su mente le impedían cerrar los ojos durante la noche. Todo esto consecuencia de un solo motivo; no se trataba de la música, de una secuencia de pasos o el ímpetu de experimentar un salto complicado, sino que se debía a una persona.

Qué mejor manera de definir su enamoramiento que ése, aunque para cualquiera que fuera normal resultaría extraño, le bastaba con entenderlo él mismo.

Amar a Otabek era como amar una rutina de patinaje. Agotador, difícil, confuso… fascinante.

Con la misma determinación con la que se presentaba en cada pista de hielo, Yuri se prometió que ese día no iba a permitirse perder no importaba lo que tuviera que dejar atrás. Literalmente.

— ¡Eh, joven, sus zapatos!—exclamó el guardia una vez que Yuri pasó el umbral de seguridad.

— ¡Guárdelos, volveré por ellos!—respondió de vuelta agitando una mano sin siquiera dignarse a voltear el rostro hacia el hombre. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por nimiedades, las manecillas del reloj hacían un ruido imaginario en sus pensamientos atormentándolo a cada segundo que pasaba.

"No es tarde, Beka, aún no es tarde", pensó con desesperación pasando por la puerta cuatro. Sólo faltaba un pasillo más así que aumentó la rapidez de sus piernas al correr, los calcetines se resbalaban sobre el azulejo del suelo pero se esforzó enormemente en no perder el equilibrio. "No te vayas, por favor. Aún no es tarde. No te vayas".

Dio un salto para esquivar a un niño que se había agachado por su pequeño robot de juguete. Tenía suerte de contar con una flexibilidad como la suya o habría tropezado con ese bulto humano llevándoselo de frente bruces contra el suelo; él siguió corriendo mientras que el niño se levantó con el juguete en brazos como si nada extraño hubiese ocurrido a su alrededor.

Yuri patinó involuntariamente sobre el final del pasillo, tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer mas eso no lo detuvo de proseguir con su travesía. ¡Debía lucir como un verdadero idiota! Y lo más extraño de eso era que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único que importante se encontraba tras la puerta número cinco a unos metros delante.

Aún estaba a tiempo. Aún no era demasiado tarde.

Tragó saliva, sacudió sus manos sobre la tela del pantalón para deshacerse del incómodo sudor que le cubría, del mismo modo se pasó el brazo por la frente y aprovechó el movimiento para acomodarse el cabello. Había pocas personas en la sala de espera y el corazón le amenazaba con escaparse de su pecho para ir por cuenta propia en búsqueda de Otabek.

Él era una de las personas sentadas, tenía que serlo.

— ¡Beka!—le llamó llegando hasta los asientos. — ¡Beka, tenemos que hablar! No puedes irte así como as-, ¿Beka?—miró de un lado a otro.

Había una señora en la primera fila junto a sus hijos, un chico y una niña. En la hilera contigua se encontraba un hombre apagando la computadora que sujetaba en las piernas y entre las personas formadas para abordar no había nadie que siquiera se pareciera a Otabek. Aquello fue como un golpe directo contra el rostro.

— Última llamada para Almaty, Kazajistán. —Yuri se apresuró hasta la puerta de abordaje antes que el resto de las personas sobrantes en la sala, no obstante fue detenido a la entrada por no contar con el boleto asignado al vuelo.

— ¡Vamos, sólo necesito pasar un momento!

— Joven, me temo que eso no es posible. —El hombre que recibía los boletos lo tomó por los hombros apartándolo de la entrada.

— Bien, bien, ¡bien!—Yuri le apartó las manos para deshacerse del agarre. — Pero de verdad necesito que llame a alguien que está a bordo, ¿de acuerdo?

— El vuelo está por salir, no podemos atrasarlo por una petición como ésa.

— Usted no entiende, ¡es urgente! ¡Necesito hablar con esa persona!

— Hablará con esa persona cuando llegue a su destino, por ahora debe hacerse a un lado para que las personas que sí abordarán el vuelo entreguen su boleto.

— ¡No me moveré de aquí, no me importa lo que diga!—Su voz se elevó tonos más altos del timbre usual que solía utilizar cuando estaba molesto, lo que demostraba el nivel de desesperación al que estaba llegando. — ¡No me iré hasta que esa persona salga de ese maldito avión!

— Lo siento por usted, pero no puedo permitirlo. —El hombre levantó la mano haciendo una seña. Yurio arrugó el ceño sin entender el gesto, decidió pasarlo por alto concentrándose en su breve lucha de cruzar esa puerta pero entonces un fuerte agarre ciñéndose con firmeza sobre su brazo derecho le detuvo antes de que hiciera un solo movimiento.

— ¿Pero qué-? ¡Eh, viejo idiota, suéltame!—Se removió bruscamente pero el guardia aumentó la fuerza, provocándole una ligera mueca de dolor. Aprovechó el desliz de Yuri y sujetó su otro brazo alejándolo de la puerta de abordaje. — ¡Déjame, pedazo de idiota! ¡¿Eres sordo acaso?! ¡Necesito hablar con él!—intentó por todos los medios sacudirse del aprisionamiento, mas el guardia no dio su brazo a torcer.

Las pocas personas que aún quedaban por abordar el vuelo mantuvieron su mirada en él como si se tratara de un enfermo mental; tal vez no estaban tan lejos de la realidad. Pronto dejaron de observarlo y giraron su atención a entregar el boleto que les daba pase al avión que Yuri deseaba abordar. Mientras él era arrastrado fuera del compartimiento cinco, se sintió más impotente que nunca al observar cuando la puerta fue cerrada y el empleado del aeropuerto anunciaba luz verde para que el vuelo partiera.

La vida no era tan simple como una película de comedia romántica. Aunque él comenzaba a ser tan patético como el protagonista de una.

— ¿Yuri?—Viktor se levantó del asiento inmediatamente apenas lo vio. Si bien el guardia aún lo llevaba sujeto por ambos brazos evitando que causara otro escándalo, Yurio se mantenía extrañamente tranquilo.

— ¿Lo conoce?—cuestionó el de uniforme a lo que Viktor asintió de inmediato. — Encárguese de que no cause más problemas o tendré que llevarlos a la cabina de seguridad. —Dio por última advertencia al tiempo que liberaba al chico de su agarre.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y dónde están tus zapatos?

— ¿Ah?—Yurio bajó la vista hacia sus pies, sólo llevaba puestas las calcetas negras que ya estaban completamente sucias de basura y polvo. —…Oh, los olvidé.

— ¿Dónde? Iremos por ellos antes de irnos. —Viktor se acercó haciendo el amago de tomarlo por la muñeca pero Yuri dio la vuelta evitando el agarre. — ¡Eh, espera! ¿Qué haces?

— Aún no es tarde. —masculló en tono bajo.

— ¡ _Yurio-kun_ , espera!—No recibió respuesta alguna, el rubio continuó su camino como si no lo hubiese escuchado llegando hasta la ventanilla en la que anteriormente había estado. Tal era su determinación que ni siquiera se preocupó por la persona que era atendida y le empujó hacia un lado.

— ¿Cuál es el vuelo más próximo a Kazajistán?

La chica, quien anteriormente lo había atendido al abrir la taquilla, titubeó antes de dar alguna respuesta. Desvió la mirada hacia la computadora frente a ella y tecleó sobre ésta.

— Me temo que no hay más vuelos disponibles el día de hoy.

— Revise de nuevo. —ordenó de forma áspera.

— Le he dicho que-

— ¡Revise bien, maldita sea!

— ¡Eh, Yuri, detente!—Viktor lo tomó por los hombros en cuanto el menor prácticamente se abalanzó hacia adelante para llegar hasta la computadora.

La joven se sobresaltó dando un pequeño grito, los murmullos de las personas que observaban la escena no se hicieron esperar pero Plisetsky ni se inmutó, continuaba removiéndose del agarre de Viktor para poder llegar a la computadora pero pese a sus intentos, el mayor era lo suficientemente más fuerte que él para lograr alejarlo considerables metros lejos de la ventanilla.

— ¡Suéltame, anciano!

— Tienes que calmarte.

— ¡Pero-!

— Yuratchka. —El tono en el que fue pronunciado su nombre (¡su nombre completo!) lo paralizó por breves segundos, sorprendido ensanchó los ojos de que esa actitud tan dura fuera posible en Viktor. — He dicho que guardes la calma.

Si bien había sido testigo de la eficiencia de Nikiforov como entrenador en el último año, de su régimen estricto así como de sus escasos regaños o múltiples observaciones, ésta ocasión era completamente distinto. Parecía casi como si fuera un…, Yurio prefirió no terminar el pensamiento que rondaba por su cabeza. La sola idea le incomodó.

— ¿Te has calmado?—Yuri volteó la mirada soltando un bufido como toda respuesta.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—masculló una vez que cruzaron la puerta automática del aeropuerto andando hacia donde se encontraba el auto. De no ser porque la razón volvía lentamente a él, habría corrido de nuevo hacia la taquilla para exigir un boleto a Kazajistán aún si tenía que esperar todo el día. — No debiste apartarme, estoy seguro que había más vuelos…

— ¿Te imaginas lo enfadado que Yuuri estaría conmigo si dejaba que te metieras en problemas con la seguridad del aeropuerto?—dio por respuesta soltando su agarre.

Yurio volvió a resoplar metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera.

— Ustedes no son mis padres.

— A Yakov y Lilia tampoco les habría agradado. —inquirió arrugando el ceño.

— ¡Pues tampoco son nada mío!

A pesar de haber gritado, Yuri sintió que la voz se le quebraba al momento de decir aquello. Cerró las manos en puños oprimiendo con fuerza para mantenerse firme, mas la rígida expresión con la que Viktor le miraba lo obligó a agachar la cabeza casi sintiendo el impulso de disculparse. Pero ¿de qué exactamente? No había dicho más que la verdad.

— Es cierto, Yura. —Habló el mayor liberando la alarma del automóvil procediendo a abrir la puerta. — No somos más que compañeros de pista, ¿cierto? Georgi, Mila, Yakov, Lilia, Yuuri y yo… sólo somos conocidos.

El chico hizo una mueca.

— Basta.

— No, terminaré lo que has iniciado. —La puerta se mantuvo abierta pero Viktor no dio señal alguna de que fuera a subir. — Si eso piensas de nosotros, es tiempo de que reconsideres la clase de persona en la que te estás convirtiendo. No sólo es Otabek, es cada persona cercana a ti. ¿Quieres perder todo?

Definitivamente ésta era una faceta completamente distinta a la que siempre había visto en Viktor, por lo que se mantuvo callado como si recibiera un regaño. Bien… quizá sí estaba siendo regañado. Contrario a lo que imaginó que sentiría al encontrarse en una situación como ésa, la respuesta en su interior fue… agradable y cálida.

Su madre biológica sólo le contactaba por compromiso o para entregar dinero, jamás conoció a su padre sanguíneo y su querido abuelo Nikolai siempre había sido demasiado complaciente con sus caprichos. Saberse el protagonista de un severo regaño lo hizo sentir que pertenecía –finalmente– a una familia normal.

Mas el sentimiento de calidez se esfumó cuando sintió el peso de las últimas palabras de Nikiforov. _¿Quieres perder todo?_ No. Su madre se había ido cuando era demasiado pequeño para entenderlo de la misma forma en la que su abuelo partió lejos mucho antes de que comprendiera la muerte, ahora Otabek había tomado un avión que lo llevaría a kilómetros de distancia de él y no sabía si podría recuperarlo. Ya había perdido suficiente. No quería hacerlo más. Ni a Mila ni a Georgi con sus estúpidos corazones rotos, ni a Yakov o Lilia con sus constantes cuidados, mucho menos a Yuuri Katsuki o Viktor Nikiforov. ¿Perder?

No, no más. Él era un terrible perdedor.

— Es cierto. —Viktor retomó su breve discurso. —No somos nada tuyo. No compartimos un lazo sanguíneo ni mucho menos similitud en el ADN pero…—hizo una pausa. Yuri levantó la cabeza por simple curiosidad del final de esa frase; en cuando su mirada se centró en el contrario, éste sonreía suavemente. — Te queremos, _Yurio-kun._ Somos familia… y la familia nunca te abandona.

Yuri soltó una carcajada inevitable tras reconocer que esas palabras pertenecían a una película infantil.

— ¿Tenías que arruinarlo, anciano?

Viktor sonrió en respuesta mientras encogía los hombros para después entrar al auto. Yurio le imitó enseguida en el lado contiguo, tras cerrar la puerta jaló del cinturón de seguridad y lo cruzó frente a su cuerpo para abrocharlo.

— Lo siento. —murmuró con la cabeza gacha como si se tratara de un niño regañado, mas el motor del automóvil siendo encendido impidió que su voz fuera escuchada por su entrenador.

— ¿Uh? ¿Dijiste algo?

— Maldito anciano. —masculló haciendo una mueca. Tomó aire y levantó la cabeza girándose hacia Viktor para mirarlo de frente. — Lo siento. Cuando estoy enojado yo-, bueno, yo soy… yo no soy alguien amigable. —Yurio sonrió ligeramente, parecía una mueca incómoda, sintiéndose apenado de expresar pensamientos que por tanto tiempo habían permanecido ocultos. — Ustedes son mi familia. Estamos unidos por algo más fuerte que la sangre.

— ¿El hielo?—Viktor dirigió su mano hacia la cabeza de Yuri para dar una suave palmada, provocando un gruñido de desagrado por parte de éste.

— Iba a decir la elección, pero el hielo también cuenta. —De nuevo, ambos rieron.

Si bien la escena era demasiado familiar y cómoda, Yurio tomó la muñeca del mayor para apartarla de su cabeza, arrugó la nariz una vez que hubo terminado de reír y se acomodó en el asiento con la vista al frente. Viktor lo miró de reojo una última vez, dio vuelta al volante y puso el auto en movimiento.

El ambiente fue más relajado que el viaje anterior. Yuri había dejado de agitar las piernas o de mover sus manos una sobre la otra, simplemente se mantenía recargado sobre su brazo contra la puerta mirando el trayecto de regreso alejándose cada vez más del aeropuerto de la misma forma que el avión a Kazajistán se alejaba de Rusia.

— ¿Podrás llevarme mañana?

— ¿Al aeropuerto?

— No, a Disneylandia. —Yuri rodó los ojos. — Por supuesto que al aeropuerto. Aún tengo un viaje pendiente que hacer.

Viktor soltó un largo suspiro resignado.

— No es necesario que vayas a Kazajistán, Yura. —susurró con un ligero tono de duda en su voz, mas Yurio pareció no notarlo en absoluto.

— Claro que lo es. —refutó con total seguridad. — Hoy me he dejado llevar por el drama, todo por mis ridículos impulsos, ¿qué se le hace? Soy así. No llegué a tiempo y la mala suerte me pateó de múltiples formas, ¡ni siquiera traigo zapatos!—exclamó señalando hacia sus pies como si hasta ese momento hubiera caído en cuenta de que le faltaban. Viktor soltó a reír sin preocuparse en la reacción del menor, aunque para su fortuna no le prestó atención. — No quiero un futuro donde yo sea un recuerdo tan difuso en la mente de Otabek que hasta me cambie el nombre a Yarit. Esto aún no termina; iré por él.

— Estás demasiado entusiasmado con esto para tener dieciocho años, ¿no crees?

— Me lo dice el demente que siguió a un ebrio ridículo hasta Japón.

— Te recuerdo que ese ebrio ridículo actualmente es mi esposo, _Yurio-kun._ ¿Acaso quieres que Otabek también sea tu esposo?

— ¡No digas ridiculeces, viejo!—Le soltó un puñetazo contra el brazo, no fue suave pero tampoco lo suficientemente agresivo como para lastimarlo. — Claro que no. Mira, no digas cosas como ésas cuando soy nuevo en esto de los sentimientos.

— Bien, bien, no diré más. —encogió los hombros esforzándose por esconder la sonrisa divertida de sus labios.

— Ugh, ¡maldito anciano!—Enfurruñado cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, soltando un resoplido. — Para ti es tan fácil porque tú y el cerdo son una pareja perfecta. Están envueltos de felicidad eterna, parecen sacados de una novela romántica. Su dicha irreal me provoca ganas de vomitar. —sacó la lengua haciendo un sonido extraño como si fuera a vomitar, después soltó una suave risa y miró hacia Viktor para comprobar que su comentario hubiese hecho efecto alguno pero no esperó el semblante serio del mayor.

Era demasiado temprano para ser testigo de facetas tan desconocidas en Nikiforov.

— No somos una pareja perfecta.

— ¿Ah?

— Yuuri y yo. No somos una pareja perfecta, —recalcó—, y puedo asegurarte que no todo ha sido alegría en estos años, mucho menos perfección. Aunque hay algo cierto: somos felices. —Un semáforo en rojo le hizo detener el auto, mas su vista se mantuvo fija en el frente sin parecer reaccionar a la insistente mirada confusa que le dirigía Yuri. — Soy feliz incluso cuando discutimos, aun cuando quiero rendirme y no volver al departamento, inclusive cuando Yuuri tiene dudas que lo apartan de mí más de lo que un avión podría hacerlo, aún con todo eso… somos felices.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?—espetó el rubio mirándolo con incredulidad. No especificó a qué se refería, si a la felicidad a mitad de una tormenta o a la revelación de la realidad tras la 'pareja perfecta'; quizá ni él mismo sabía qué le causaba más conmoción.

— Porque somos pareja, Yura. —Tomó aire y lo exhaló al tiempo que ponía el auto nuevamente en marcha debido a la luz verde. — Eso es lo que hacemos: creer en lo nuestro. Más que un esposo o un amante, Yuuri es mi compañero y mi amigo. Confiamos plenamente uno en el otro, conocemos nuestros peores defectos y luchamos por aceptarlos. Es difícil, demasiado, hay cosas tan frágiles como el hielo… pero su lucha es mía y viceversa. —En esta ocasión, una leve sonrisa pintó sus labios. — Definitivamente no somos una pareja excepcional. Sólo somos una pareja.

 _Lo amo porque con Viktor soy yo._ Recordó las palabras de Yuuri Katsuki durante la conversación que habían mantenido días atrás cuando sus sentimientos necesitaban con urgencia de una linterna que lo guiara en ese desconocido camino. Aquel discurso de Viktor le resultó parecido e incluso entendió más respecto a ese salvaje mundo de emociones en el que era un novato.

No bastaba un sentimiento para triunfar, nadie ganaba una medalla de oro sólo por pasión al patinaje artístico. En el sendero también había esfuerzo, complicaciones y perseverancia. Un lugar para rendirse era inaceptable.

Sonrió tenue echando la cabeza hacia atrás recargándola contra la cabecera del asiento. Cerró los ojos por un momento preguntándose qué consejos habría recibido de Nikolai en caso de que él siguiera con vida.

 _Neh, abuelo… No te tengo más a mi lado pero, aún tengo una familia, ¿cierto?_ Lo imaginó sonriendo a pesar de la extraña familia que se había conseguido.

— Creo que entiendo lo que dices —dio finalmente una respuesta abriendo los ojos. — Es por eso que necesito ir a Kazajistán. Es mi turno de luchar por él. ¿Qué clase de amigo seré si no lo hago? Esto es más que un enamoramiento o un capricho, nuestra amistad siempre valdrá más. No importa qué suceda al final… no voy a perderlo.

— Vaya… haz madurado bastante. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío.

— Que no eres mi padr-, ¡ah, da igual! Di lo que quieras. —volvió el brazo sobre la puerta recargando el mentón contra la palma de su mano.

El silencio volvió a instalarse en el auto, mas no era incómodo ni mucho menos tenso, por el contrario fue necesario mantener un instante de absoluta paz después de haber desbordado sus sentimientos uno al otro. No era algo que ninguno de los dos acostumbrara pero la sensación de que eran más parecidos de lo que creían les brindó la seguridad que ambos necesitaban.

Fue Viktor quien rompió el lapso silencioso sugiriéndole pasar la tarde en el departamento junto a Yuuri y él, insistió en ver alguna película (o la serie _Doctor Who_ , que recién había empezado con su esposo) mientras comían pizza o preparaban pirozhki entre los tres. El primer impulso de Yurio fue responder que no, sin embargo se detuvo a pensar –como no era su costumbre– antes de decir algo. Finalmente decidió aceptar; la compañía le haría bien para que su mente no divagara hasta desembocar en tristeza, vodka y Bridget Jones.

Antes de llegar al departamento de su entrenador, tomaron un desvío hacia la pista de hielo en la que entrenaban. Según palabras de Viktor, Yuuri le había pedido que pasara por algo importante que dejó olvidado y era urgente.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿No vas a bajar?—Yurio hizo una mueca cuando Viktor abrió la puerta de su lado, claramente esperando que le acompañara al centro de entrenamiento.

— ¿Y yo por qué? El Katsudon te mandó a ti, no a mí.

— Pero necesito que entres.

— Anciano, ¿en serio?—enarcó ambas cejas. — Ni siquiera traigo zapatos. No iré.

— _¡Yurio-kuuun!_ —De sus labios escapó un largo suspiro. Ahí estaba finalmente, el Viktor infantil e idiota al que estaba acostumbrado desde que era un niño. — Si me acompañas será más fácil encontrar el maletín que perdió Yuuri. Andaaa, ¡ven conmigo!—siguió lloriqueando falsamente mientras le extendía el brazo.

— ¡Agh, como digas!—le apartó la mano de un brusco movimiento y salió del auto. El frío del suelo contra sus pies descalzos le hizo tiritar pero reprimió cualquier temblor andando a grandes zancadas directo hacia la entrada de la pista. — Maldito viejo —insultó una vez más siendo ignorante por completo de la sonrisa triunfadora en Viktor.

 **Para:** _My L &L._

 _12:30 Listo, ma vie._

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué está tan oscuro?—Yuri miró de un lado a otro, confundido por tal cambio de luz.

— Corrieron las cortinas metálicas. —respondió el mayor acercándose a él.

— Ya me di cuenta, viejo. —Chasqueó la lengua. — Me preguntó el por qué.

— Algo sobre el festival infantil de hielo. No lo sé todo, Yurio. —agitó la mano restándole importancia.

— Pero, ¿ese festival no se realiza hasta-?

Un tono de mensaje lo interrumpió.

 **De:** _My L &L._

 _12:32 También listo, querido._

 _12:33 Recuerda tu parte del trato o esta noche no hay… ;)_

— ¿Y esa sonrisa idiota?

Viktor apartó la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su gabardina. Tomó aire dando un paso hacia el frente apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Yuri quien frunció la nariz; le molestaba que a pesar de haber crecido, Nikiforov seguía siendo más alto que él.

— Quería evitar que cruzaras el camino que yo crucé a tu edad. Todo era hielo sin nada más allá de una medalla de oro que calentara mi corazón. Así que actué egoístamente.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir?

— Fui yo quien le aconsejó a Otabek que optara por una pareja falsa para conocer si tenías sentimientos por él. —Se detuvo por un par de segundos para asegurarse de que sus palabras eran escuchadas con la atención necesaria. La expresión de Yuri aún era indescifrable pero antes de ser víctima de algún golpe, prefirió continuar. — Laika, bueno, su nombre real es Larissa, ella es amiga mía así que accedió… es actriz, ya sabes, le gusta el drama por naturaleza.

— ¿A mi costa?—murmuró ofendido. Levantó ambos brazos tomando a Viktor por las muñecas para apartarlo con rudeza de sí. — ¡Esa perra! ¡Y tú eres peor! ¡Me manip-!

— Oh, Yuri, basta—le interrumpió secamente antes de que terminara su queja. — Sé sincero contigo mismo. De no ser por Larissa, ¿te habrías dado cuenta de tus sentimientos?

— Y-Yo… ¡No hablábamos de eso!

— Tarde o temprano sucedería: Otabek encontraría a alguien más. —Aquella realidad le cayó de peso. Viktor no se equivocaba al respecto; si no hubiese sido Laika, habría sido cualquier otra persona. — Agradece que ella no era su pareja real o esta historia tendría demasiados corazones rotos.

— B-Bien, quizá… era un mal necesario. —admitió rascándose distraídamente la punta de su nariz.

— También te pido disculpas por lo de hoy. —Viktor inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado dedicándole una inocente sonrisa demasiada sospechosa. — Por llevarte al aeropuerto y hacer que perdieras tus zapatos. —Metió una mano en el bolsillo exterior de su gabardina extrayendo un pedazo de papel doblado.

— ¿Ahora de qué estás hablando?

— Toma. —le extendió la nota. Yuri entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza con la vista en el papel, miró hacia Viktor y luego arrebató lo que le era extendido curioso de lo que pudiera tratarse ese trozo de cuaderno. El mayor pasó a su lado, dio una palmada en su hombro y murmuró: — Disfruta el show. —Tras esto, siguió su camino perdiéndose en las gradas.

¡El mundo estaba completamente loco! Al menos su entrenador sí que necesitaba una consulta con urgencia; viendo el estado de sus pies descalzos, apostó a que él también necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Habría sido fácil continuar con las fantasías de una sesión psicológica, pero la curiosidad de saber qué era aquella nota palpitaba en cada punto de pulso en su cuerpo.

Exhaló e inhaló profundo, inexplicablemente se sentí nervioso. Una vez que tranquilizó su mente, desdobló la hoja blanca encontrando una lista inquietantemente conocida. No obstante, esta lista no era la misma que él había escrito un día atrás sino que se trataba de una distinta por completo.

 _10 cosas que odio de Yuratchka Plisetsky._

 _1\. Odio que siempre se salga con la suya._

 _2\. Odio que duerma a mitad de una película._

 _3\. Odio cuando olvida llamar._

 _4\. Odio que ni una disculpa puede dar._

 _5\. Odio que me haga sufrir._

 _6\. Quizá odio más que patee al dormir._

 _7\. Estoy seguro que hay más cosas por odiar._

 _8\. Aunque estoy demasiado ocupado odiándolo para pensar._

 _9\. Odio no tener material de odio suficiente._

 _10\. Lo que más odio: estas nueve razones me hacen amarlo más._

Su pulso se aceleró más y más entre cada punto de la enumeración. ¿Eso quería decir que-? Sí, no tenía duda alguna: Otabek había visto la lista que había escrito sobre él. La pregunta importante era ¿cómo? La cabeza le dio una severa punzada, o era la confusión de todo ese extraño acontecimiento o la resaca con la que aún cargaba por la noche anterior.

Sentía ganas de vomitar. O quizá eran ganas de llorar. ¿O reír? ¡Oh, estaba perdiendo lo último que quedaba de su cordura! Definitivamente personas como él, no debían enamorarse, era un peligro para sí mismo y para el mundo; mas la importancia de esto disminuía cada que volvía a leer. Una y otra vez. Sonrisa idiota en el rostro.

Una luz se encendió al centro de la pista provocando que diera un respingo sobre el lugar en el que estaba de pie. Pensó que debía tratarse de uno de los encargados del próximo festival infantil – ¿de verdad estaba tan cerca ese festival?– que hacía alguna prueba de luces, por lo que dio la vuelta apresando fuertemente la nota y ocultó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso… un sonido lo detuvo.

El sonido de una canción que conocía demasiado bien.

 _Listen, baby…_ _Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low… Ain't no river wide enough, baby._

Giró de forma tan brusca que incluso escuchó el tronar de su cuello pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, incluso el insoportable frío en sus pies descalzos fue desechado al baúl de las preocupaciones sin importancias. Al diablo el dolor, al diablo la humillación, al diablo el plan de pirozhkis y películas con el matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki; en ese instante, con el aliento retenido, el corazón bombeando con fuerza contra su pecho y la imagen de Otabek Altin en el centro de la pista de hielo, Yuri Plisetsky sólo podía pensar: al diablo con todo.

Hay emociones que ni el tiempo ni el espacio pueden contener… o eso oyó decir a algún idiota en una película romántica. Esa mañana creyó que era cierto, que ni la gran Rusia podía ocultar su temor de perder a la persona más importante que tenía, pero estaba por completo equivocado.

Por supuesto que existía un lugar lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar el peso de las emociones más inmensas que el mundo haya conocido.

Ese lugar era el hielo.

Lo que más amaba en ese momento se representaba justo frente a sus ojos como si se tratara de un sueño demasiado perfecto para ser real. Música y hielo, Otabek y música, hielo y Otabek. El primer escape de su realidad, la primera representación de sus emociones y el primer amigo que tenía: ahí estaba su vida, patinando de un extremo a otro de la pista con abrasadora determinación que le hizo estremecer.

Sobre todo, hablaba a través de la música y el patinaje.

 _Desde aquel día hice una promesa. Estaré ahí cuando me necesites. De alguna forma, de algún modo._

Patinaba como si fuera la competencia más importante de su vida. Quizá lo era. Algún idiota en una estúpida película había dicho que el amor podía hacerte lograr cosas grandiosas, que volvía el día más claro, la lluvia más suave, el chocolate más dulce y la cama más cálida.

Aún no comprendía mucho sobre esa frase, sobre el amor, la vida o sobre sí mismo y lo que sería de su amistad con Otabek a partir de ese momento; de lo único que tenía certeza era de que era ésa la mejor rutina que había visto en toda su vida y sabía que se quedaría encerrada en una bola cristal resguardada en el baúl de sus memorias más preciadas.

 _Porque, cariño, no hay montaña tan alta ni valle tan bajo ni río tan grande… que me mantenga apartado de ti._

Amor. Qué ridiculez. Prefería el odio, era más sencillo de sobrellevar.

Sin embargo, ¿qué sucedía cuando el odio engrandecía tu amor? Estar enamorado sí que era un dilema. Inclusive podría convertirse en la versión contemporánea de alguna comedia escrita por el dramático William Shakespeare.

Todos estos pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente como una tormenta impulsada por un tornado, lo elevaba alto, llevándolo de un lado a otro, sumergiéndolo en un espacio desconocido arrebatándole su respiración. O era una enfermedad u Otabek Altin tenía un poder sobrenatural estando en el hielo. De cualquier forma, Yuri no podía apartar los ojos de él como si volviera a la primera vez que lo vio patinar en el Grand Prix Final en Barcelona.

La música fue llegando a su fin, Altin flexionó los brazos contra su pecho como si estuviese abrazándose a sí mismo, los recorrió hasta juntar sus manos a la altura de su corazón y entonces las extendió hacia donde se encontraba Yuri. Una sonrisa tenue surcó sus labios al encontrar la mirada de su amigo fija en él; cerró la mano derecha en puño con el pulgar e índice extendidos y jaló hacia atrás. Desde su sitio, Yura se llevó ambas manos contra el pecho y agachó la cabeza, fingiendo haber muerto ante el disparo falso.

La música llegó a su fin.

Apenas se enderezó, Yuri corrió inmediatamente hacia el _Kiss and Cry_ de la pista mientra Otabek se deslizaba por ésta para llegar al lugar de encuentro.

— ¡Eso es lo más _cool_ que he visto en mi vida, Beka!—Exclamó con entusiasmo levantando el puño. Otabek respondió el saludo chocándolo y ambos simularon una pequeña explosión en sus manos mientras las alejaban. — ¡En serio! Fue como, ¡woah! ¡Y usaste nuestra canción!

Otabek rió.

— Sí, Yura. Tú inspiraste esto. —Se inclinó hacia la baranda para sostenerse; la rutina le había agotado. Yuri sonrió ligeramente con cierto nerviosismo, al caer en cuenta de esto arrugó la nariz y volteó la vista hacia un lado. Quizá era tiempo de acostumbrarse al cosquilleo de su estómago. — Por eso debías ser el primero en ver mi rutina completa.

— Eso es muy-

— ¿Gay?—completó Otabek.

Yuri rió por lo bajo negando con la cabeza.

— No, _baka…_ —arrugó el ceño volviendo la vista hacia él. — Fue especial. Y _cool._

Se mantuvieron así alrededor de diez segundos mirándose uno al otro de frente. No resultó incómodo aunque debían admitir que sí era extraño. No al nivel extremo en el que comenzarían a evitarse la mirada, simplemente era… extraño, distinto, nuevo. Emocionante y desconocido. Con una pequeña sonrisa ambos lo comprobaron: les entusiasmaba hundirse en ese nuevo mundo de emociones juntos.

— Yura, yo-, ¿y tus zapatos?—Se interrumpió cuando bajó la mirada topándose con los descalzos pies de su amigo.

El rubio arrugó el ceño, se rascó distraídamente la mejilla, volteó la mirada mientras subía un pie sobre el otro como si con eso pudiera esconder la falta de sus zapatos. Se sentía tan avergonzado frente a la persona con la que jamás quería verse humillado… aunque bien, no sería la primera vez. Después de todo, eran demasiado buenos amigos para tener una colección de momentos bochornosos, así que obligó a la vergüenza esfumarse.

— Viktor me dijo que te irías hoy a Kazajistán.

— Eso no es ciert-, espera. —Detuvo por cuenta propia sus palabras. — ¿Fuiste a impedir que tomara un vuelo al aeropuerto?

Como toda respuesta, Yuri arrugó el ceño.

— Juro que si te burlas de est-

Ni siquiera hubo oportunidad de terminar cuando Otabek empezó a reír. ¡Ese maldito! Frunció aún más la nariz entrecerrando los ojos para hacer notorio su enfado, mas éste fue demasiado fugaz para su gusto porque pronto se encontró a sí mismo riendo al mismo nivel que el de su amigo, incluso más alto. Tenía sentido que todo el teatro de ir al aeropuerto fuera una mentira; ¡¿por qué no lo había visto antes?! Más tarde se las cobraría a Viktor. Y también a Yuuri, pues podía jurar que ese _cerdo japonés_ fue quien ayudó toda la mañana a Otabek con la rutina.

— Me alegra ver que la resaca no te impidió perseguirme al aeropuerto. —habló Altin una vez que las risas hubieron cesado. Aun así, una sonrisa permanecía en sus labios.

Yurio resopló cruzándose de brazos.

— No tomé tanto.

— Ajá.

Arrugó aún más el ceño, objetando de inmediato: — ¿Y tú qué sabes, ah? Tardaste en encontrarme. —A pesar de que trataba de incriminarle una mentira, sonó más a un reproche pero era demasiado tarde para corregirlo.

— Te observé desde que llegaste, en realidad. —Otabek pasó distraídamente su mano tras su cuello, haciendo una pequeña mueca con los labios. — Pero seguía enojado contigo, así que sólo pagué al barman del lugar para que te vigilara. Hizo un buen trabajo aunque aún sostengo que el maldito me estafó.

Yuri volvió a reír, se inclinó hacia el frente sujetándose el estómago buscando alguna soga imaginaria que lo salvara de su propia risa. Ahora la noche anterior tenía sentido; la atención del barman en su historia dramática de amor, sus advertencias sobre no consumir más alcohol y el hecho de que Otabek llegara a tiempo cuando se le acercó el muchacho aquel.

— ¡Por Dios, Beka! ¿Por qué hemos sido tan ridículos?

— Porque nos queremos.

Aquella respuesta fue demasiado directa para ambos. Otabek oprimió los labios, ligeramente incómodo por lo dicho; no había sido su plan soltar las palabras de ese modo pero resultó inevitable retenerlas.

— Beka, yo-

— Por primera vez, Yuri, déjame hablar ahora. —levantó la mano pidiendo paciencia por parte del ruso. Aunque la idea de ser paciente nunca fue de su agrado, Yuri calló. — Hice demasiadas tonterías pero fue porque estaba asustado. Quería sentirme seguro antes de confesar mis sentimientos porque no hay nada más importante para mí que esto, nosotros, nuestra amistad. No quería perderte. Así que ahora te digo esto: no importa lo que suceda a partir de ahora… nunca dejes de ser mi amigo.

Yuri quiso volver a reír. ¿Dejar de ser su amigo? No lo imaginaba ni en el peor de los casos, ni siquiera con Laika de por medio había llegado a tan sombrío pensamiento. Podían enojarse, discutir, estar días sin hablarse hasta que uno cediera, pero estando juntos… era feliz.

— Beka…

— Aún no termino. —Se inclinó hacia el frente levantando los protectores de cuchillas y los colocó para poder salir de la pista. Yuri dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para darle espacio, mas una vez que colocó los protectores, Otabek redujo la distancia creada entre ambos. Debido a los patines, rebasaba por poco la estatura alta del menor. — Te debo una disculpa. No debí mentir desde el inicio. Si tan sólo hubiese hablado del beso-

— Wo, alto, ¿qué beso?

Otabek volteó la mirada hacia un lado, arrugó el ceño ante el recuerdo y volvió a mirar a yuri. Tomó aire antes de hablar, o quizá tomaba valor, fuera lo que fuese, prosiguió con su explicación.

— La noche de tu cumpleaños dieciocho. —comenzó. — Antes de quedarte dormido, tú y yo… bueno, nos besamos.

— ¡¿Fue real?!—Definitivamente no esperaba ese tipo de reacción.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¡Dios, Beka!—exclamó de nuevo llevándose una mano hacia la frente dando un leve golpe contra ésta. — ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Creí que lo había soñado, ¡creí que estaba volviéndome loco! Diablos, esto es… tan ridículo.

— Ni que lo digas.

Yuri soltó un suspiro.

— ¿La gente que se enamora de un amigo o amiga, será igual de idiota que nosotros?

Otabek encogió los hombros sin saber si debía reír o simplemente quedarse callado. Aunque realmente no había demasiado por decir en ese momento. No quería tomar prisas con Yuri, eso comprometería su amistad que ya había sido dañada lo suficiente durante esa semana.

— Es lógico que tú me gustes pero, ¿yo? No soy alguien agradable. De verdad, pregúntale a mis compañeros de clases. Todos dirían: ese chico no es amigable. Bah. —resopló haciendo un mohín de desagrado, escondiendo que en el fondo le dañaban ese tipo de comentarios. Aun así prosiguió. — Haz caso. No te juntes con ese chico. ¡Está loco!

Otabek lo miraba en silencio, dudando como lo hacía en aquellos tiempos en los que no se sentía lo suficientemente bueno para acercarse a ese tigre de hielo. Todo danzaba en su mente de la misma forma que un mes atrás: amor, amistad, ruinas.

Sin embargo… si ya había arriesgado tanto, ¿era momento de detenerse?

— Pues, bien… ese _chico loco_ no sólo se convirtió en mi amigo, sino que es mi mejor amigo. —Automáticamente la atención de Yura volvió por completo hacia él. —Es la persona más excepcional que he conocido y conoceré en mi vida… pero cometí un error.

Yuri enarcó una ceja, pendiente a sus palabras.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Otabek asintió dando un paso más hacia él. La distancia entre ambos era prácticamente escasa en ese momento pero ninguno parecía incómodo por tal hecho. Al contrario, parecía lo más natural del mundo mirarse de esa forma, hablar con tanta cercanía que sentían sus respiraciones chocar una contra la otra.

— Sí. —habló nuevamente. — Me enamoré de él.

La sonrisa de Yuratchka se ensanchó al instante, ni el más grande esfuerzo que tuvo por ocultar su reacción pudo deshacer ese gesto de sincera felicidad. Era la primera vez que alguien le declaraba un enamoramiento.

Otabek acercó su mano hacia él tomándolo del cuello, de forma refleja (y ansiando un mejor _primer beso_ –aunque fuera el tercer–), Plisetsky cerró los ojos separando suavemente los labios pero un recuerdo fugaz lo obligó a detener el rumbo de la situación.

— Pero no puedes ir mintiendo de la forma en que lo has hecho. —Yuri se apartó antes de que sus labios se encontraran. — Si no recuerdo un beso, ¡no lo escondas! Y no me hagas ir a un aeropuerto donde no estás, ¡y mucho menos consigas una novia falsa! Si vamos a empezar una relación, debe ser completamente libre de mentiras.

— ¿U-Una… relación?—No había sido su intención titubear de esa forma tan patética, incluso se sintió avergonzado, pero no era para menos cuando las palabras de su _amigo_ le tomaron con la guardia totalmente baja.

— Pues claro. ¿O para qué ha sido todo este drama si no?—bufó rodando los ojos; pese a que se mantenía como si todo el asunto le fuera indiferente, el carmesí en sus mejillas y nariz le delataba con facilidad. Tomó aire, se pasó una mano por el cuello y volvió la vista a Otabek arrugando ligeramente la nariz. — ¿Quieres ser mi novio o no?

Fue en ese momento en el que el tiempo se detuvo tal como sucede en una novela romántica, o al menos así lo percibió Otabek que se negó a apartar su mirada de Yuratchka Plisetsky. El sólo recuerdo de que días atrás le juraba odio eterno le hizo sonreír ligeramente, sus manos cosquillearon y las rodillas le flaquearon. No estaba preparado para llegar tanto lejos pero tampoco era su estilo rendirse.

Estaba enamorado de ese chico. De sus gestos nerviosos, las barreras que levantaba frente a todos, del sazón que tenía cuando le daba la gana preparar pirozhkis o incluso de la forma en que dormía con un hilillo de saliva escurriéndole por el labio. Sí, a veces daba asco, pero ¡joder! ¡Cuánto le gustaba!

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve… había nueve razones para odiarse mutuamente, para alejarse uno del otro y dar la vuelta sin involucrarse más. Pero entonces aparecía la décima razón: _lo que más odio es que no te pueda odiar, ni aunque estés tan loco, ni siquiera un poco lo he de intentar._

— ¿B-Beka?—El murmullo impaciente de Yurio lo regresó a la realidad. ¡Su realidad! Era demasiado buena que sentía el impulso de pellizcarse.

— Es la primera vez que alguien me pide ser su novio. —comentó en respuesta. El rubio arrugó suavemente la nariz, separó los labios dispuesto a replicar algo como: ¡no has contestado!, pero Otabek sabía que las palabras no harían falta en esta ocasión.

Aprovechó la escasa distancia entre los dos, lo tomó una mano sobre el hombro y otra detrás de su cuello, juntando sus labios sobre los de Yuri sin preocuparse por ser rechazado. E inclusive la ligera duda que aún oscurecía sus pensamientos se esfumó una vez que su amig-, no, _su novio_ aferró sus manos sobre su playera negra para acercarlo buscando una oportunidad de profundizar ese beso.

Parecía que de pronto una banda de rock ochentera aparecería a mitad de la pista cantando la canción perfecta para un final. Aunque esto no se tratara de un desenlace en absoluto, sino de un comienzo.

Más tarde en ese día, mientras disfrutaban de una película en el departamento de Plisetsky, con Otabek recostado a lo largo del sofá, el ruso reclinado encima de él y _Puma Tiger Scorpion_ ronroneando en la espalda de Yura, tuvieron la oportunidad de pensar con mayor objetividad todo lo sucedido en una semana.

Finalmente comprendieron que la vida no se trata de elegir los caminos fáciles, mucho menos cuando la felicidad es el objetivo al otro lado del puente. Sin obstáculos, ¿cómo podría llamársela vida?

— ¿Crees que, de haber sido sincero desde el inicio, esto habría sido más sencillo? —cuestionó Otabek, jugando con el rubio cabello de Yuri que hacía cosquillas sobre su nariz.

— Beka, ¿en serio?—resopló para después sonreír divertido. — Siendo nosotros… lo dudo mucho.

Si ambos pudieran volver en el tiempo para repetir esta historia dramática sobre amistad, amor y las cucharadas de drama correctas para vivir la vida, la respuesta era una sola: no cambiarían nada.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La imagen se congela, el público sostiene el aliento, las luces se apagan con lentitud, tras bambalinas gira la cuerda que cierra el telón. La obra ha terminado._

 _¡Dioses! A pesar de ser un short-fic, ¡es la primera historia que termino! No esperé que llegaría tan lejos y me siento muy orgullosa de lo que he creado._

 _La idea original de **10 cosas que odio de ti** era un simple one-shot, sin embargo, mientras escribía la primera parte, me di cuenta que la extensión de un sólo capítulo no alcanzaría para todo lo que tenía en la mente. Me encariñé muchísimo con los personajes involucrados así como con el tema: ¿qué tan delgada es la línea entre amor y amistad? Fue complicadísimo lidiar con esto pero en serio lo disfruté. Espero ustedes también._

 _Muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios, sus follows, favoritos, votos, ¡todo! Hicieron esto posible y me alegraron muchísimo el trayecto de esta historia. Gracias._

 _Es muy posible que nos volvamos a encontrar, ¿quién sabe? Tengo mucho camino por delante y tantas ideas que quieren salir al exterior..._

 _Los humanos y humanas somos idiotas pero no estúpid s, así que si tienen algo que decir a una persona en especial, sea lo que sea, aún se trate de un "Me caes mal, ya no te quiero hablar", es algo que debe decirse. No podemos seguir el camino actuando sobre la corriente y el confort, hay más allá afuera si nos permitimos ser un poco más valientes._

 **Life &Love,**

 **Nina.**


	6. Epílogo: Amistad, vida y amor

**_¿Acaso no lo vieron venir?_**

 ** _Capítulo dedicado especialmente a ti. Sí, a ti, quien está leyendo esto y ha soportado con valentía todo el drama de los capítulos anteriores. ¿Te hice sufrir? ¡Lo siento! La verdad es que te quiero y te agradezco mucho por leer._**

 ** _¡Disfrútalo!_**

Yuri on Ice y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen.

* * *

 **10 cosas que odio de ti**

* * *

 **Epílogo:** Amistad, vida y amor.

 _Our love was made to movie screens._

 **.**

 **.**

Alicia era capaz de pensar en seis imposibilidades antes del desayuno. Pequeña cosa, piensa Otabek Altin al abrir los ojos sabiéndose capaz de contar más que seis. ¡Él puede enlistar diez imposibilidades antes de siquiera pararse de la cama!

Número uno: _es imposible no sonreír cada mañana._

Toma la sábana que le cubre llevando el borde hacia la persona frente a él y con la diversión expresándose por medio de una sonrisa, limpia con cuidado el hilillo de baba que cae por la comisura de los labios de Yuri Plisetsky. Éste hace una mueca, frunce el ceño levantando su mano para apartar el gesto de Otabek, después se rasca la nariz reacomodándose sobre la almohada.

Número dos: _es imposible ignorar la tentación de besarlo antes de que despierte por completo._

Los mohines de su novio le recuerdan a un gato, especialmente a los gestos de _Puma Tiger Scorpion_ , que le hace preguntarse quién está imitando a quién. La sonrisa se amplía en el rostro de Altin ante su pensamiento; seguro ha sido Yuri el que inició todo. Para evitar que una risa escape de sus labios, se inclina hacia el ruso con el que comparte la cama y da un beso sobre su frente, el cual posterga por más de tres segundos.

Número tres: _es imposible ignorar lo afortunado que se siente._

Su determinación lo llevó a formar parte de la élite del patinaje varonil sobre hielo, pero el amor no es como el deporte, y no importa qué tanto te esfuerces si la persona a quien amas no te ama de la misma forma. Dicho pensamiento lo había paralizado por más tiempo del que creyó, apartándolo de su meta, volviéndolo un cobarde o un ridículo de ilusiones imposibles.

Pero Yuri lo amaba, así que era el hombre más afortunado.

Aún después de seis años desde su primer beso, sigue sintiéndose como alguien que ha ganado la lotería.

Plisetsky abre entonces los ojos, cuando los labios de Otabek se apartan de su frente; sus miradas se encuentran y es el rubio quien frunce el ceño recordando la disputa de la noche anterior.

Número cuatro: _es imposible estar peleados por más de doce horas._

Ninguno recuerda cuál fue el inicio de todo, no recuerdan el desarrollo y mucho menos el final. Otabek sólo sabe que Yuri había jurado que dormiría en el sofá, pero está ahí a un lado suyo y la pelea nocturna es borrada por completo de su mente. Yuri, en cambio, sólo sabe que él tenía la razón.

Quizá sí, quizá no. Altin no se lo discutirá porque ha sido una discusión de ese grupo de _peleas ridículas en pareja_ que se han presentado en su relación de vez en cuando durante los años que han permanecido juntos.

— Lo siento. —Aun así, tal disculpa escapa de los labios de Yuri en un murmullo antes de que pueda evitarlo. De no ser por el reciente bronceado en su piel, habría sido tan fácil ver el sonrojo que se presenta en sus mejillas. — No quise decir que te odiaba. —añade con los labios oprimidos en un puchero, gesto que lo hace lucir como el niño de quince años que era cuando su amistad comenzó y no este hombre de veinticuatro.

— Tranquilo, Yura, —Otabek acaricia los labios de su pareja para deshacer el mohín de disgusto que los cubre, después desliza sus dedos por la mejilla de Yuri, le toma del mentón e inclinándose le da un corto beso en sus labios—, estoy acostumbrado a que me odies. —bromea.

Yuri ríe. Otabek también lo hace.

En su larga historia juntos hay demasiado que está tan lejos de la perfección que cualquiera que espera un cuento de amor, habría dado ya la vuelta para buscar en otro lugar algo que satisfaga ilusiones. No son una pareja perfecta, pero son una pareja y eso es lo único que importa.

Número cinco: _es imposible resistirse al verde de sus ojos._

El silencio vuelve una vez que sus risas han cesado, mientras la mirada de ambos vuelve a encontrarse. Todo lo que Otabek ve es un par de inolvidables ojos de soldado. Está acostumbrado a mirarlos, a buscarlos al otro extremo de la pista de hielo, en la multitud del aeropuerto o en los sueños que le acompañaron cuando era niño.

Vuelve a admirarlo. Vuelve a enamorarse.

Aprovecha la cercanía entre ambos para tomarlo del cuello y volver a besarlo. En esta ocasión no es un simple roce de disculpa, no se limita a una probada de los labios ajenos, sino que exige lo que sabe que recibirá, y aun así el corazón se le agita y la respiración se vuelve pesada.

Yuri lo toma por los hombros dando un ligero empujón hacia atrás que los hace rodar sobre la cama. Otabek no se queja cuando el peso de su novio cae sobre sus caderas, en realidad disfruta demasiado de la posición por lo que posa sus manos sobre las piernas de Yuratchka acariciándolas, recorre éstas hasta la espalda baja del rubio donde da un juguetón estrujón sobre su trasera que provoca un quejido disfrazado en una risa por parte del contrario.

Número seis: _es imposible negarse a un baño juntos._

Se retrasan más tiempo de lo que una ducha cualquiera debe tardar. E, ¿importa?

Absolutamente no.

El agua facilita el contacto libre de sus cuerpos desnudos mientras comparten un beso que de inocente no tiene pinta alguna. Las manos de Otabek resbalan por la delgada espalda del ruso hacia sus glúteos, lo atrae contra su cuerpo estremeciéndose ante el roce de sus sexos y sabe que es lo mismo para su pareja, pues le ha escuchado gemir bajo. Embelesado por el sonido, sus labios recorren un camino del cuello de Yuri hacia su hombro y clavícula mientras guía una mano a la entrepierna del rubio pero abruptamente la distancia vuelve a aparecer entre ellos cuando Plisetsky le toma por los brazos para apartarlo, provocando un gruñido de desacuerdo en el kazajo.

No obstante, el tigre de hielo conoce la forma perfecta de recompensarlo y se limita a sonreír con travesura.

Aun sosteniéndolo, gira sobre el espacio reducido de la ducha y lo aprisiona contra la pared donde el agua de la regadera cae libremente, humea por el calor y la temperatura de ambos ha alcanzado un nivel que podría derretir un iceberg.

Otabek intenta nivelar su respiración pero toda lógica por querer sobrevivir se va al diablo cuando Yura se arrodilla ante él. Lo siguiente es una oleada de placer que le hace olvidar el pequeño espacio donde están, el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo o la incómoda llave que hace presión en su espalda al estar recargado.

Todo lo que puede sentir es Yuri. Sus labios, su lengua, su corto cabello rubio enredándose en sus dedos mientras ruega a los dioses si existen, que ese hombre no se detenga.

Número siete: _es imposible un día sin música._

Ha sido un largo camino construido con versos de múltiples canciones. Una mañana puede estar entonando a su oído _All of me_ , mientras esa misma noche Yuri tararea la melodía de _Latch._ Hay momentos que la nostalgia los domina llevándolos directamente hacia _Ain't no mountain high enough,_ la canción que expresa por completo las tres razones que los ha mantenido unidos: amistad, vida y amor.

Pero en esta ocasión Otabek elige una canción distinta porque cree que va acorde con lo que siente mientras mira a Yuri hacerse cargo del desayuno. Su novio prosigue un parloteo sobre su propia receta para un omelette mientras Altin enciende la bocina inalámbrica.

— _You're just too good to be true…_ —toma un cucharón de la cocina y lo lleva contra sus labios entonando el primer verso de la canción.— _I can't take my eyes off you._ —Yuri se sonroja de inmediato al reconocer la letra, masculla algo sobre que está cocinando y no debe distraerlo, pero Otabek continúa. — _You'd be like Heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much…_ —A regañadientes, Plisetsky se deja abrazar por la espalda mientras intenta concentrarse para no quemar el alimento en la sartén.

Sin embargo, cuando el coro da comienzo, no le queda de otra que apagar el fuego y dejarse llevar por Otabek cuando éste ha tomado su muñeca y lo acerca hacia su cuerpo para danzar en la cocina.

— _I love you, baby!_ —Esta vez es Yuri quien canta.— _And if it's quite alright_ _._

— _I need you, baby!_ —canta el kazajo teniendo que pararse de puntillas para que Yuri de una vuelta en el baile. — _To warm a lonely night~_

Es demasiado perfecto para ser real. Pero es real, y ninguno está dispuesto a apartar los ojos de la realidad que construyen juntos.

Número ocho: _es imposible negar que es feliz._

La felicidad es extraña. Puede estar presente aún cuando hay emociones como la tristeza o el enfado, no importa si el día es nublado o cree que llegará al límite en medio de una pelea, aun cuando duermen dándose la espalda, la felicidad está presente.

Quizá es porque ama demasiado a la persona a su lado. Quizá es porque esa persona es Yuri. Quizá es porque se siente como un hogar, como una verdadera familia. Quizá es la mezcla de todo, ¿importaría la verdadera razón? Sólo sabe con certeza que es feliz.

— ¿Vendrán, cierto?

— Tsk, cerdo. ¿Crees que faltaría a la primera presentación de mi ahijada?—Yuri rueda los ojos con cierto fastidio mientras la sonrisa de Yuuri Katsuki, en la pantalla del computador, se amplía.

— Sólo queremos asegurarnos. Ha pasado un año que no los hemos visto. —Viktor frunce ligeramente el ceño causando que su esposo le mire divertido.

— De eso se trata un año sabático, amor. —Comenta antes de que Yuri haga lo mismo agregando un "idiota" al final de la frase.— En fin, ¿dónde están ahora?

— Chile. —Es Otabek quien responde y gira la cámara de la laptop hacia la ventana por un momento, aunque la vista no da mucha pista sobre el país latino. Yuri tomó el dominio volviendo la cámara hacia ellos.

— ¡La comida es un arte en Latinoamérica!—exclama entusiasmado a lo que Otabek reprime una risa. ¡Si lo sabrá él! Yuri simplemente arrasó con los platillos tradicionales de cada país que visitaban. — Pero ya les contaré sobre qué es _pozole_ cuando regresemos. Mejor pon a Reira en la llamada.

Tanto la forma rápida en la que habló así como la directa orden dada, imposibilita a Viktor y Yuuri cuestionar sobre esa extraña palabra.

El albino es quien se aparta de la pantalla para ir en busca de su hija, una niña que pronto cumplirá diez años, y seis años desde que fue bautizada como Reira Nikiforova Katsuki, al ser adoptada por el matrimonio.

No sólo eso, también era la ahijada consentida de Yuri.

— ¡Padrino!—Exclama la chiquilla emocionada, acercando sus curiosos ojos azules hacia la cámara más de lo estipulado. Yuuri fue quien la toma con suavidad por los hombros para apartarla hasta que la imagen fuera adecuada.

— ¡Fierecilla!—saluda de vuelta el rubio inclinándose hacia la cámara para ver mejor a la niña. Cabello azabache y ojos azules; aun si es adoptada, parece la mezcla perfecta entre Nikiforov y Katsuki. — ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento? ¿Has pateado cada trasero en la pista?

— ¡Claro que sí!

— De hecho, lo hizo literalmente.—Interviene Yuuri arrugando el ceño y mirando a su hija de forma reprobatoria. La pequeña muestra una sonrisa tenue intentando inspirar inocencia, mientras se arrincona en el costado de Viktor quien no puede evitar rodearla con un brazo para infundirle seguridad.

— Fue sancionada por tirar a una niña.—Explica Viktor negando de lado a lado.— Eres la peor influencia para mi princesa.

Yura estalla en carcajadas.

Otabek sólo sonríe divertido, mientras en el fondo de su corazón desea que llegue el día en que una criatura así de pequeña y entretenida los llame _papá._

Eso lo haría aún más feliz.

Número nueve: _es imposible pasar un día más con ese anillo oculto en el fondo de un cajón._

Yuri está recostado boca arriba sobre la cama deslizando el dedo sobre la pantalla de su teléfono; seguramente está cargando las últimas fotos de su visita en Chile en su cuenta de Instagram. O quizá sólo pierde el tiempo mirando las historias de sus contactos.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Su pregunta lo saca de la ensoñación en la que se encuentra y de forma discreta vuelve la vista hacia el libro que lee. Pasa la hoja como si realmente hubiese estado concentrado pero la insistente mirada de su novio le obliga a cerrar el libro.

— Sólo pensaba.—encoge los hombros levantándose del sillón individual en el cuarto y dirigiéndose hacia el amplio mueble donde guardan su ropa.

— ¿En qué?—Yuri deja de lado su teléfono fijando su mirada en Otabek, aún si por su posición tiene que mirarlo de cabeza.

— En lo complicado que ha sido esto. —Responde Altin removiendo su ropa del cajón. A Yuri no le hacen gracia esas palabras y frunce el ceño.— En todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, todo lo que he sentido desde niño gracias a ti.

— Beka. —Plisetsky se incorpora de golpe, siente un mareo pero no le importa, pues sus ojos están fijos en la espalda su pareja que ni siquiera le mira. Siente que la respiración se le detiene y que vomitará en cualquier momento. — ¿A q-qué te refieres?—murmura.

— Ha sido difícil. —Otabek se da la vuelta, lleva ambas manos escondidas tras su espalda pero Yuri no es capaz de notarlo, perturbado por una idea tan distinta a la realidad.

— ¿Me estás dejando?—Sin rodeos, el tigre de hielo ataca mientras se esfuerza en que las lágrimas no escapen de sus ojos ante el pensamiento automático que le domina. Sus manos le tiemblan y quiere gritarle que lo odia si se le ocurre dejarlo. No obstante, Otabek sólo muestra una tenue sonrisa y se sienta en la cama frente a él.

— Amarte es complicado, pero siempre he sido bueno superando los obstáculos por más difíciles que sean. —Continúa como si el contrario no hubiese hecho pregunta alguna. Yuri ya no sabe qué pensar o sentir; las palabras de Altin lo confunden. — Si tuviera una máquina del tiempo, volvería a esa clase de ballet cuando éramos niños, volvería a ese inicio de nuestra historia. ¿Sabes qué cambiaría?

Yuri siente su labio inferior temblar.

— ¿Qué?

Otabek sonríe antes de responder: — Absolutamente nada.—Revela sus manos ocultas y abre la caja aterciopelada mostrando un anillo de oro blanco. Su porte serio se tambalea, es presa de sus emociones y no puede controlarlas. —Lo repetiría todo tal como sucedió, —incluso la mano que sostiene el anillo ha comenzado a temblar—, porque enamorarme de ti es el inicio y el fin de mi historia. Así que, Yuri Plisetsky, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Yuri se lleva ambas manos al rostro, ahoga un sollozo que sale envuelto en una risa. Al liberarse de su escondite vuelve la vista hacia Otabek; sus inolvidables ojos de soldado resplandecen por el brillo de sus lágrimas.

— No puedo creer que me estés pidiendo esto.—Susurra entre risa y llanto.

Sin dar respuesta alguna, se incorpora de la cama y salta hacia el suelo; arrodillándose a un lado de la cama, rebusca debajo de ésta hasta dar con una caja de madera. La abre rebuscando entre las cosas que ahí guarda hasta dar con una caja más pequeña, también recubierta de terciopelo. Vuelve a la cama agitando el colchón con sus movimientos ansiosos y se coloca frente a su pareja.

Otabek siente las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos presintiendo lo que está por suceder.

— T-Tengo esto desde el inicio de nuestro año sabático.—Explica Yuri limpiándose el rostro. Toma aire para después mirar hacia el castaño con toda la seriedad que le es posible. — Me brindaste tres importantes razones que me han impedido derrumbarme; lo hiciste desde esa tarde en Barcelona, en la muerte de mi abuelo y en cada momento que lo he necesitado. —agacha la cabeza por un momento, necesita otro par de segundos para nivelar su respiración y cuando se siente preparado, vuelve la vista a Otabek. — Amistad, vida y amor. No me alcanzarán los días para agradecértelo.

— Yuri-, —El rubio niega interrumpiéndolo y abre la caja que sostiene, en la cual también se encuentra un anillo.

— Beka, ¿te casas conmigo o no?

Otabek suelta una carcajada, se pasa la mano por el rostro (del cual ya resbalan un par de lágrimas) y asiente con vehemencia.

— Sí, claro que sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Te casarás conmigo o no?

Yuri también ríe y asiente.

— Joder, ¡sí!

El rubio lo rodea del cuello para besarlo, un beso que Otabek no duda en responder. Cuando se separan, sus miradas se encuentran una a la otra y sonríen.

Sus manos tiemblan cuando se colocan los anillos, cuyo centro tiene una apenas perceptible línea roja que los rodea; luce como un delgado hilo rojo.

Número diez: _es imposible dejar de amar a Yuri._

Es ésta la verdad más grande de su vida. Es la razón que ha superado el tiempo y la distancia, un amor que se originó en una inocente admiración de un niño hacia otro en una lección de ballet, es la clase de amor que superó los kilómetros entre Rusia y Kazajistán. Es el tipo de verdad que ha sido parte de él desde el comienzo, que sabe a pastel con betún de tigre y cerveza, a pirozhki de katsudon y una pizca de veneno. Amar a Yuri es como escuchar su canción preferida, cantarla y bailarla; mejor que eso, amarlo es cantar y bailar a su lado.

Es imposible dejar de amarlo.

Yuratchka Plisetsky es demasiado holgazán para pensar en diez imposibilidades antes de pararse de la cama, así que él se limita a pensar sólo una.

Número uno: _es imposible odiar a Otabek Altin._

Aunque hay veces que quiere, hay ocasiones en las que ha llorado y se ha sentido tan confundido que no quiere continuar. Pero no importa qué tan mal vaya el mundo, qué tan oscura sea la noche o qué tan fuerte se torne la tormenta, su gran corazón que ha aprendido a amar (y casi morir en el intento) le guía continuamente hacia el rayo de luz de la verdad más grande de su existencia: se ha enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Y seguirá haciéndolo el resto de su vida.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Realmente quería escribir esto! Demonios, me hundo en el Otayuri. Lo amo, lo amo, LO AMO.

Era algo no planeado pero mientras estaba en transcurso la historia constantemente me imaginaba este futuro. Quería que ustedes también lo vieran.

Además, tenía un breve anuncio por hacer: comenzaré un proyecto más en el fandom, Victuuri y Otayuri (entre otras ships).

En esta ocasión se tratará de un long-fic con temática Omegaverse. Sin embargo, no es en nada parecido al resto. ¿A qué me refiero? Esta historia se originó por un sólo sentimiento que me encargué de predicar de aquí y allá: justicia para lxs omegas.

Lo sé, suena loco o gracioso, pero es que tanta discriminación me tiene harta. Yo lo advertí en muchas ocasiones e iba en serio, ¡haré una revolución para omegas!

El long-fic verá la luz probablemente en enero del año 2018. Así que les dejo la breve sinopsis.

 **Lidera la lucha [Omegaverse].**

 _"Nunca subestimen el poder que los omegas tenemos para decidir nuestro propio destino"._

 _Cuando se vive en un mundo donde no te permiten tener voz, la única salida es gritar, llorar, pelear si es necesario, hasta que ese mundo escuche la voz de quien se han olvidado tratar como ser humano. Son las vísperas de una revolución y tras el opaco ventanal de un edificio, un omega tiene que decidir qué sacrificar: ¿amor o libertad?_

Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones al respecto, ¿les gusta la idea, les emociona? Aparte de esto, vuelvo a agradecer todo el apoyo que recibí durante _10 cosas que odio de ti_ , fue una experiencia maravillosa gracias a ustedes. ¡GRACIAAAS!

 ** _See you next level,_**

 ** _Nina Keehl._**


End file.
